Sweet Turning Sour
by salviohexium
Summary: Atlee was the one of the creators of the Maze, and for almost a year she watched the development of people in the Glades. But what happens when she falls in love with one of the Gladers, but how could she love someone by just watching him from the eye of a Beetle Blade? What if she finally decides to help the Gladers and step into her own Maze? (NewtXOC)
1. Chapter 1

_**you shanks better review because that would mean lots to me, good that?**_

* * *

><p>The footsteps are growing faster and faster behind me, and suddenly I could hear gunshots, and I was lucky enough to dodge them.<p>

"Stop!"

More footsteps echoing the hall, and then shoot, another gunshot.

"Do not make the mistake we fear you would!"

I ducked the gun shots and locked my sight to the one thing that is going to set me free, I could feel another gunshot, and it bruised my ear as I reached up to touch the tip of my bloody ear. The gunshots kept on going, but yet the voices are slowing. My red hair flying in the wind, stroking against my eyes, blocking my view but, it is too late to do a pony tail right now.

I passed my usual working spot, I could see the faces of my former co-workers and also my best friends, their faces both shocked and confused as I passed them, I know what they were thinking at that moment on, they just couldn't believe I took the risk, they couldn't believe I would do it. But, what's more shocking is how unbelievable they are to not take the chance of being free?

A gunshot, then another gunshot, and then another snapped me out of my thoughts and it sliced the skin on my neck, thankfully.

I looked straight ahead, and all I could see is a box elevator, that is my way out. My way out, and it would be my only way to be free. I sprinted faster, dashing through the gun shots and the voices behind me.

I opened the Box's doors and pushed the button to go straight up, luckily there are no interruptions while I go straight upwards, this is the time that I would set the whole thing right, I would redeem my mistakes. I have to, and I know I will be the one that knows how to do this, I searched for the paper I tucked inside my jeans, _The Map_, I thought. This is the way I will ever redeem everything, because, I am the one who made The Maze.

I can't lose, I _can't_ let them lose. I am the only chance they have to survive.

* * *

><p>My head hits the wall as the elevator turned into a halted stop.<p>

"Oh, Shit!" I hold my head in my arms trying to reduce the pain building inside and then slowly bursting like fireworks. Why does the elevator had to be made out of metal? I could feel myself going unconscious but I forced herself to stay conscious if I would stick to the mission I planned on to do.

As the metal doors above me opened, I didn't hesitate to pull myself up as fast as I can and to waste all the energy I had left to do so, and then I remembered.. I'm the only girl here. I looked around to see around fifty guys staring at me, it is weird because I know each and everyone of them, and yet they don't know who I am.

"Bloody shucks, it's a girl" That british accent, I know that accent anywhere.

"Wow, she's pretty" A boy shouted from the side.

"How old is she?" I could see a boy struggling to see me from the back of the crowd.

"Shut your shuck faces!" The accent, I know the accent anywhere. But, still I can't seem to figure out his name until, it stormed past my brain, I remember everyone that I have watched from the lab, I looked to the side to see Alby, the African leader, I know him and I have watched how he acted, the way he controls things.

I could also see Chuck, the small boy who I have adored for as long as I could remember, and also he is the one that shouldn't be here the most, I have come to realize that I am staring at Chuck, oh boy that boy must be freaked out by now.

"Why are you staring at me?" Chuck raised his eyebrows at me.

Of course I couldn't answer him, I just shook my head and looked down at the ground, thank God I didn't wore my lab coat, I only wore my white long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"I say we put her back in the box" A boy shouted from the back, but I couldn't look back because the British guy is there, I need to remember his name. He is all I could think of saving right now.

There were arguments flying in the air, people saying, "I think we should put her in the box" kind of arguments, and also "I think we should give her a chance" kind of arguments, but I couldn't care less about them, all I need to do is to think this through.

"You guys are bloody loud aren't you?" The accent spoke again, "I say we give her a bloody proper tour because she looked as confused as any other Greenie"

Greenie, I remembered. They call new people, Greenies. I couldn't help but to form a chuckle, and that was a huge mistake.

"Something wrong, Greenie?" Alby walked closer to me.

I couldn't reply him so I just shook my head.

"Well then, Welcome to The Glades!" Alby gestured to the whole space, I don't need the tour from him because I know practically everything. I watch them live, I watch how they talk, act and think. Alby opened his mouth again, "You are really quiet aren't you? Most of the Greenies ask lots of questions during their first day."

I just looked at him, I am fascinated of how everything I have been building and watching are right now standing and surrounding me, I know Alby doesn't expect any questions because clearly he doesn't like answering them, all of the boys here must have been given the tour, and Alby must have been asked the same question over and over again, which may be unpleasant.

"Why you bloody shutting your mouth this whole time, Greenie?" The accent, I know that accent and I know your name, I do know your name.

I turned my head back to face him, the square jaw, the blonde hair, everything. I see him now, the real him, not seeing him through a computer, but seeing him in real life, I opened my mouth, this is it, I have to tell him but at the same time I can't tell him this might endanger myself, so all I could manage out of my mouth was..

"—Newt"

And then I could feel everyone's eyes on Newt and me, I know what they are thinking, and I know this is embarrassing but I couldn't just stay put and act like there's nothing I should do, and probably the rest of my team is trying to destroy me, or maybe they are waiting for me to surprise them, I could feel my eyes getting heavy and my knees getting weak from all the things I had been through just then, my eyes started to slam shut and I could feel my knees fall to the ground beneath me.

"How did you—" Newt's words faded out as everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in a room, wait which means that I'm still alive. I stroked my ear and which it is now bandaged, I looked around, I'm sleeping on a hard wooden bed, covered in thin blankets, as I tried to stand up, I bit my lip hard trying to avoid the pain consuming me all at once.

I tilted my head to the side of the bed to see that Newt's there, I almost fell out of the bed, but then to realize that he's asleep. I didn't know he could sleep in a sitting position, I tried to poke him or even shake him awake, but I don't know how to act around him, or even what should I do now?

I quietly stood and tip toed to the door, but then as I was about to open the door, I could hear Newt waking up, "Where are you going, Greenie?" He stretched and walked towards me.

I couldn't look at him right now, or not ever. I have to find a way to get used to this, I know the Creators are as mad as shit right now. Instead, I offer Newt an apology, "I'm sorry," I pleaded, my face not facing his.

He chuckled at first, "Why would you be bloody sorry?"

"I shouldn't be here" I started to mutter, "Oh God, I should have thought this through." I started to walk in circles as well, _He must think I'm such a fool_.

"What do you mean?" He stepped closer, tilting his head to the side a bit, "You're a Glader now, this is your home."

I shut my mouth and my lips formed a thin line, "I guess you are right."

"Most Greenies didn't act this bloody active on their first week" He laughed and put his hands to his sides.

"Oh, really?" I furrowed my eye brows, _Oh God, I should have acted like a normal Greenie_.

He nodded and smiled, afterwards none of us spoke a word to each other. Instead he tried to copy my movements, whenever I tilted my head, he would do the same, and whenever I groaned, he would groan as well, "Stop it, Newt." I chuckled a bit.

"Stop it, Greenie" He replied me, mocking my facial textures.

"Honestly, stop it."

"Honestly, stop it."

"What are you trying to bloody do?" I tried mocking his accent, this turned out to be something fun.

He squinted his nose, "What are _you_ trying to bloody do?"

"I'm done with this" I laughed and opened the door, turns out I'm at the second level of the Homestead, Great, do I really have to walk downstairs?

Newt followed me outside the door, "So, where you Greenie planning on to do right now?" He asked me, his voice sounded really near, I can't think clear but I have to force myself to.

I was about to say, _I need to find Minho_. But, they'll think I'm a weirdo that somehow knows everyone's names already, so instead, I just said, "Downstairs" While going downstairs really slowly.

"You kidding me? You are one bloody eager Greenie aren't you?" He laughed and followed me, I am starting to think that he is starting to bother me.

"Why are you bothering me?" I turned my head back to face him, "I was just about to go downstairs, I don't need supervision for that." I rolled my eyes and started to continue going downstairs.

"Yeah, look at you going downstairs at this phase" He started to keep up with me and now he's walking downstairs in front of me, _Is he teasing me_?

"Go away, Newt" I really don't want him to go.

"Oh, I know you don't want me to go" He winked at me and then turned his back so he's going downstairs faster than before.

I looked down and tried to keep up my phase, "Why are you bothering me?"

"Oh, for once you bloody called my name just before you passed out, Greenie"

I froze, I completely forgotten about that. That was embarrassing, what should I do? What should I say? I should have brought my co-workers with me, they would have known what to do and say, "You still remember that?" I gulped, "How long was I out?"

"Oh, for an hour or two. You don't seem hungry or thirsty at all, we brought you food at your bedside table but they still remain uneaten." He shrugged.

This became embarrassing by the minute, as we reached the bottom level, I could see Alby and Minho talking to each other quietly, but then suddenly stopping when they caught me staring at them, they both nod and smiled to me.

"How are you feeling, Greenie?" Alby asked me.

"A She-Greenie" Minho winked at me, in response Alby smacked him in the head.

"You klunk-head!"

"What? It is a she, right?" Minho gestured to me with his hands.

I didn't bother to say anything, because I don't see why I should try, I glanced at Newt who is still eyeing me weirdly, it gave me chills to the bone, I couldn't even think anymore I might as well be dead. Suddenly, Newt walked closer to me as if I could feel his breath against my ear, "Mind telling me why did you blurted out my bloody name just before you passed out?" Suddenly all Minho and Alby's voices are muted automatically.

I shook my head, can't reply him now, and I can't reply these kind of questions anymore, "Yes, I do mind. Now back off." I really don't want him to back off, but he did which is such a shame.

"Now, would you like a tour? I know it's getting pretty late—"

Suddenly, the Maze's walls are moving, the unique sound of the entrance door closing itself. Everybody seems quiet startled by it, but I wasn't showing any signs of shock or curiosity, which was a _big_ mistake.

Minho eyed me quietly before speaking, "Why do you seem so calm?"

"What?" I stared back at him pretending to be clueless.

"The sound, didn't you hear it?"

"No." I lied, yet again.

Minho's eyebrows furrowed, "Is there something wrong with you or did you lost your hearing just then?"

"Maybe, but if I did lost my hearing I wouldn't be answering you now, would I?"

Minho was about to speak again when Alby holds his shoulders back, making him stay put and quiet, "So, back to what I was asking you, Greenie" There was a slight pause as I eyed Minho and he eyed me_, Oh gosh be grateful, I was about to show you your freaking way out, _I thought_._

"Uh, no thanks." I walked backwards and then suddenly I nudged Newt's shoulders, "I can figure it all out by myself."

Alby and Minho let out a bark of laughter while Newt is still looking at me curiously, should I tell him about everything? I should but not now.

"Greenie, you will never figure it all out by yourself" Alby laughed at me.

"Try me." I whispered, but of course loud enough for all of them to hear what I just said.

"Don't joke around, Greenie. Your tour will start at dawn." Alby chuckled and slowly started to walk away. Minho following him from the behind still holding back laughter.

"Are they always that intimidating?" I asked Newt, who is still beside me, wait, why is he still here? "Why are you still here?"

"Are all girls like you?" He rose his eyebrow at me, "Because you are as confusing as hell."

Most girls? Are most girls like me? I don't know, I will not answer it with a lie, so I shook my head, "I don't know. I guess I'm one in a million." It was supposed to be a freaking joke, but Newt's lips formed a small smile and nodded.

"So, whether your name is Newt or why the bloody hell you were calling out my name just before you bloody passed out on your shunk face?"

I whispered in his ear slowly, "You would have to earn that answer"

His body slightly stiffen but before he could say anything back, Minho called him, "Newt, you better attend the meeting, now."

Newt gulped and then he smiled at me shyly, "Well, I hope to be earning that answer soon, love" He smiled and turned his heels to catch up with Minho, I bit my lip as I noticed his limp, I remembered seeing them through the eyes of the Beetle Blade, Thank God the vines caught him in time.

I sighed and headed to get dinner, since I was hoping it already started or it will start soon, cause I am starved.

…

As I finished the last bite of my sandwich that Frypan just gave me, I looked back to see that Newt's meeting is still going, I hope they are not going to banish me to the Maze soon, that's when it hits me, I still have The Map. I need to show this to them, but as I rose to my feet, I hesitated.

Would they believe me?

They thought I was a spy for freaking sake.

Then, I decided to wait a little longer so I just sat down on the bench and sighed, _What am I going to do?_ I looked up to see the stars are starting to appear, I never knew they looked this beautiful from The Glade. I kept my head tilted up just to view them, maybe I'll get out of the life I'm living right now, no more WICKED, no more Maze, and then I'll be free.

The one thing I would know for sure is that, I can't fall in love with Newt. No matter how many times I have considered it, it would be a no. I know that I will never ever be capable of leaving him alone, but deep down I know that I can't leave him alone. How in the hell did I fell in love with him? Through the eyes of a Beetle Blade? Give me a break, how pathetic is that. I didn't ask for feelings, I didn't ask for this live, but I know I am going to save this life and everyone else's.

"I'm _not_ going crazy." I muttered to myself over and over. I can't be crazy, well maybe the Creators are watching me like, "Oh, just leave her alone she's practically crazy". But I know better, I can outsmart you it's just that I can't be selfish this time, I need time for that.

My head suddenly hurt, as usual I bit my lip hard and I am pretty sure I drew blood, and then a flash of memory crashed me like a bus

_I am in a water tank, and all I could think of is I am not going to die, I screamed and screamed, projecting bubbles into the tank, but then slowly as I started to quiet down, and my memories fading like tiny burts of a bubble, I heard the doctors and the lab techs talking,_

"_An intelligence like that cannot be wasted, she should not be working inside the Group, she must work for us."_

"_I agree, but she may be a dangerous variable. We may need to take a huge risk on this."_

_And then suddenly a blonde woman with old features and a lab coat smirked and tilted her head to lock eyes with mine, and then the words she said are a blur, but I managed to get some, "She won't, all she can remember is WICKED is good."_

_Then another one blurted out, "The boy will trigger it all, believe me."_

_But I couldn't manage anything else, I tried to scream and break free, but it was too late._

_Then everything hurts and went dark._

I gasped for air as I came back to reality, I realized that everything I thought of was wrong. I am supposed to be here, but not technically supposed to. I need to remember these memories, but how do I trigger them?

I bit my lip again and held my head in both hands, I need to remember, I need to remember, I chanted the sentence over and over again. Who am I before I worked at WICKED? Did they really brain washed me so I would work with them?

What happened to me? What had they done to me?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: (PLEASE READ) I for once do not use Author's Note if it is unimportant, so you might know that this is important. Thank you soo much for the amazing reviews! I am going to answer some of your reviews here by the way, so, to the Guest that asked me, **"Why is the story in Bulgarian?"** It is because, I accidentally clicked the wrong language, my apologies, then.

And then to someone saying I should update, then here I am updating it. And for a certain someone who asked me to add Newt's figures to be properly alike with the movie newt but his muscular body description should be alike the book version of Newt? And then yes, but he would not be too muscular, he would be a lot more like the Newt in the movie, just a little mix of the book Newt, and the movie Newt.

And also to someone asking how will the Gladers react when they found out that Atlee is the one who built the Maze, well that would be explained later on the next chapter and so on, maybe it would be the next 2 chapters or maybe the next 5 chapters, I like slow phased stories, because I just love the thrill in it!

**Read and Review**, tell me if there is any wrong spelling, or any wrong point of views, or anything that I should fix, if you think there is nothing wrong with it, then thank you so much!

_Here it is then, more coming tomorrow!  
><span>(I update daily)(I try my best to update daily, but so far I am updating daily)<span>_

I didn't bother talking to anyone afterwards, so I just sat on my bed, this can't be happening to me, at least not now. But, what would they do if they found out that I was the one that created the Maze? This was a stupid thing to do. I took a deep breath and blew off the candle on my bedside table.

I tried going to sleep, but I couldn't, and I didn't even want to anyway so I just kept my eyes shut, maybe somehow I'll fell asleep slowly, I just want to go away, I just want a pause button in life to think, everything is just going too fast. I could hear people talking downstairs, I tried to shrug it off, but some of them are caught into my own thoughts.

"We should keep our eyes open"

"Yes, I think she's a little too suspicious."

"Trust me, I got this."

"Did you really, Newt?"

My eyes popped wide open as I heard the sound of footsteps coming upstairs, I shut my eyes closed and parted my lips as if I was already asleep and then the door slowly opened. To be honest, I didn't exactly know who it was but I really want that certain person to go away, you can check on me any other time but just not time time.

I hear a chair being dragged to the side of the bed, which automatically made whoever's sitting on that chair is currently facing my face right now, and then I hear a soft sigh and the sound of something being put on the bedside table, I'm guessing it's a candle, since I could see the brightness shine through my eyelids.

The sighs turned into groans, and then the person spoke, "Bloody hell."

_Newt_.

I really wish he is here right now, I must look ugly sleeping like this. I need to get this together, I need to go to sleep but still, a part of me really don't want to sleep.

"What am I going to do with you?" His voice came out as a whisper as he touched my cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I held the urge to smile and wake up and be like, _"Surprise, I'm not asleep!"_ But, no, that is slightly impossible and incredibly embarrassing.

As he removes his hand from my cheek, I felt this feeling of lost and I long for his touch again, but patience is always key. Deep down I really want to tell him who I am, and what I am but I can't be sure when I will tell him, I can't be sure if I'm ready to hurt him. Honestly, who can hurt someone with that face?

And then the door opens slowly again, another boy spoke up, "Is she asleep?" This boy's voice was unfamiliar, I couldn't make out who it is.

But, clearly Newt knew who it was, "Gally, shut your bloody hole!" He tried to yell at him but turns out to be some kind of whisper, I think he's afraid of me waking up, but I was never asleep.

"Sorry, Newt." The boy's footsteps are closing to the bed, "What do you think we should do with her?" His question sent me chills.

"We'll treat her like any other Greenie, you shuck face."

"Oh come on, Newt. She could have been dangerous for all we shucking know." The boy, Gally, explained to Newt.

"We don't know anything for sure, tomorrow we'll try out the jobs for her, who knows maybe she can be a good cook"

I am slight offended by that.

"I wouldn't doubt that Frypan would call dibs" Gally let out a chuckle.

"Gally, you should really stop." Newt's voice became serious, "You should get some rest anyway."

Gally didn't responded at first, but then he spoke again, "You know, you really need to make your choices really clear? Just think what would Alby do." And then after that, he shuts the door loudly behind him. I realized, that this is the perfect opportunity to pretend that I'm waking up, so I took the chance.

I let out a small groan, signaling me being awake. Newt turned his face to look at mine suddenly. _Gosh, do I look bad? I_ thought to myself.

"Hey, you're awake" He said in a soft whisper.

"Yeah" I replied, "Why are you here?" My eyes darted to every single corner of the room, but just not his face, or those eyes, and square jaw, or his dirty blonde hair, or his lips.

"Alby told me to check up on you." He played with his fingers for awhile, "I'm sorry to wake you, Greenie."

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. Not that tired anymore, actually"

He laughed, but I could still feel his eyes fixed on mine, yet my eyes are not fixed on his, "You're unique, you know that don't you?"

My eyes suddenly darted to his, "Is it unique, good? Or, unique, as in bad?" I furrowed my eyebrows and smiled at him.

"In a good way, the best way." He smiled, "It's just that how did you know my name?"

I shut my mouth, but then parted them to say something but something holds me back, I just want to say that, "_I feel like we've known each other since as long as I could remember"_, but I just can't, "I can't tell you, I'm sorry"

He groaned, "What is wrong with you?" He paused for a while, "Just tell me the shucking truth, bloody hell!"

I bit my lip, "It's just that I—" I paused for a while, feeling a little too exposed right now, but I might as well tell him the truth, "I don't know, I just felt like I've known you since forever, and all I can think of is how to get everyone out of this place"

He didn't reply for a moment as he eyed me seriously, "Do _you_ know how to get out of this place?"

I reached for the pocket of my jeans to feel the slight textures of the paper I've been tucking inside, "I-I think I do."

"How would you know, you're just a shucking Greenie." He sounded serious, and pretty mad. Why would he be mad anyway?

I can't fight with him, not now or not ever. But, if I would come across a time for an argument with him, I surely hope it's not now, so I just stood up and go for the door but then he hurried himself towards the door and shuts it with his hand.

"Tell me the truth, Atlee."

_Atlee_? I never told him my name.

"I-I never told you my name.."

"You—What did you mean by you never told me your name?"

"It means that I never told you my name, or to anyone else."

He shuts his mouth, realizing something weird is going on he lets go of the door and let it creak slowly open.

"How did you know my name?" I wanted to shout those words at him but I can't, I can't be mad at him because he deserves to be way mad at me as well.

"I-I don't know"

"The same answer for your previous question, then." I leaned against the wooden walls and let out a sigh as he did the same.

"Do we—Do we know each other?" His british accent, I couldn't focus on anything except of what came out of his mouth earlier.

"I don't know" I shook my head because I honestly don't know.

"Do you really know a way out of this shucking hole?" He laughed but still there are concern in his eyes.

"Yes. But, I don't want anyone to know." I let out a soft sigh again.

"Why?"

"Because I need to gain their trust first" I tilted my head to face his more clearly, "I need to gain your trust first."

His eyes locked with mine and for a moment, I know deep down he has trusted me from the moment he saw me.

"Newt, get down here!" I could hear Alby's voice, breaking _our_ moment.

He cleared his throat and stood up straight, "Tomorrow you'll have your tour, but considering this might _already_ be a tomorrow, or you'll be trained for the jobs that suits you the best, Alby will uhm—" He paused for a while, "—Train you" His eyes looked at me as if he's studying me, but I wouldn't blame him at all.

"Newt!" Alby shouted a little too loud this time.

"I'm coming you bloody git!"

"Won't he get mad after you just called him a git?"

"We're best friends, we bloody call each other that everyday" He laughed and winked at me and then he opened the door wider to get out of the room to find Alby.

I closed the door shut after he left, I couldn't think straight. _Does he really mean every word? _I thought, _or maybe did I told him my name earlier? _I thought again, but I know one thing for sure, I'm not getting any more sleep tonight.

…

Later in the morning Alby gave me the tour, he explained me everything I had already know, and also he introduced me to everyone, and I have gotten slightly confused on the middle of the way, Alby gave me a lunch break and afterwards I'll be training as a _Track-Hoe_, pretty much just picking tomatoes and growing plants, hopefully someone will eventually help me along the way soon.

Just before I could stand up from my table, a small arm catches my wrist, "Hi!"

Thank God, it's Chuck. "Hello uhm, Chuck, right?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah, and you are?"

"Uh, Atlee" I might as well tell him my name already, I am sick with being called Greenie, or Greenbean here and there.

"I heard you were getting trained for the jobs today!" He sounded excited, why would he be excited anyways?

"Yes, sure. Why are you excited?"

"Oh me?" He gestured to himself, "Nah, I just found that talking to Greenies, like you are really entertaining."

"Aren't you the former Greenie?" I winked at him and laughed.

"How did you know that?"

_Oops_, "Uh, Newt told me." Another lie, great.

"I see, so are you off to train as a.."

"Track-Hoe, at least that's what they call it anyways."

Chuck smiled at me, "I'll show you the way to the gardens then!"

I didn't really need anyone showing me around because I know exactly where it is, but I couldn't say no to someone who is offering me help, so I followed him to the gardens.

As we reached the garden, there's another boy waiting for me. He waved at me, "I see you're the She-Bean"

Chuck laughed as well but then realized that's it not something to laugh at, "Oh sorry, I'll just go back to do my thing" He started to back away, but I stopped him.

"What exactly is your thing?"

"Oh, I'm a slopper. The lowest ranked job here, but it's better than nothing." Chuck shrugged and then gave me a small smile just before he ran off somewhere he is needed.

"It was really intimidating what you just said before" I tried to say in my most sarcastic tone.

Instead, he laughed back at me. "The name's Zart, The Keeper of The Track Hoes, but mostly all we do is weed the plants, pick the plants, we till them and we harvest them" His hands gestured to the plants that are on the garden.

"Let me show you how to do them, they are pretty easy."

Afterwards he showed me how to do everything in a flash, since I am a pretty fast learner he didn't have a hard time lecturing me about the whole gardening thing.

"So, how did I do?" I asked him, my body is full of sweat and Thank God I took off my long white sleeved shirt and to just use my tank-top.

"Excellent, if I may say." He laughed, and then as he looked at me from head to toe, he spoke, "Being a Track-Hoe is a pretty sweaty job, you should probably go to the bathroom, it's not much though but you can take a shower there"

I nodded and said my thank you for him before I took off to the bathroom, but before I could open the bathroom's door, I realized that I need someone watching the door for me, that's when I spotted Chuck.

"Hey, Chuck!"

Chuck looked at my direction and he ran towards me, "What is it, Gre—I mean, Atlee?" He smiled.

"Can you guard the bathroom door for me?" I smiled at him, "I don't want anyone pranking me on my first ever shower" I winked at him because I know he once pranked someone in the showers before.

He gulped and nodded, "Yeah sure."

"Make sure no one gets close to this place, okay? I trust you." I smiled at him as I entered the bathroom.

I took the quickest shower ever, and then as I put on my clothes, I couldn't help but to look at the mirror. My hair's a mess, my clothes are dirty, but at least my skin's a lot cleaner that before, and I feel better than before as well. I tried to comb my hair with my fingers, which lasted around 10 to 15 minutes itself.

"Are you okay in there?" Chuck shouted from the back of the door.

"I'm fine, just guard the door for me."

And then I could hear the sound of boys outside my bathroom door, such as, "Is she in there?" or, "Come on, we just want a peek!"

"Honestly, get a life" I whispered to myself in irritation.

But then, even with Chuck struggling to get the Gladers to stop lining by the front door, I know they won't move a single bit until someone else dismisses the crowd, which and then someone eventually did, and I think I know who's voice this belongs to.

I opened the bathroom door slowly to see if anyone's still lining out there, and then I could hear some groaning, "Man, she's already done!" and so on.

All I could see is the Chuck, and another boy, he is pretty tall, but I don't know who he is, I think he's Gally from the other night, but I didn't say anything to him, instead I just force him a smile, and I mouthed "_Thank you_" to Chuck and getting a smile in response.

As I walked past through both boys, the other one spoke, "Hey, Greenie"

I automatically turned around, "Yeah?"

"How was your first job training?"

I smiled, "It was great, thank you for asking."

He smiled at me, "I'm Gally by the way."

"Oh yeah, hello."

He paused for a moment, rising his eyebrow, "And, you are?"

"Oh, Greenie, or as known as Greenbean or, She-Bean."

"Really?" He chuckled a bit, to be honest he's irritating me, but at least I owe him a conversation since he saved me from the mob of boys just then.

I nodded, "So, have you guys decided what to do with me yet? You might want to throw me out to the maze, or burry me alive?"

Gally seems startled, but then he brushed it off, "Of course not, you should probably go on to your next job training. I'm the Keeper of The Builders, so the next time you train as a Builder, you better watch out" I think he wanted it to be a joke but yet it's still scary so I just managed a smile.

"I have to go to my next training to be uh—The Baggers, and then afterwards, as a Cook, and then, the last for today is the Slicers."

He nodded, "Okay." He paused, "Good luck with that."

"Thank you." I turned my heels and ran off to the next training spot, I will positively keeping my distance with Gally.

…

That night my body hurts like crap, but so far the Keepers of each jobs were really friendly, Siggy and Frypan teached me a lot of things that I didn't know about cooking, and also Winston sliced things really, good? But my least favorite is The Baggers, they don't seem that friendly.

I tried to find my way back to the Homestead after dinner but then someone caught up with me and tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, She-Bean." It was Minho.

"Hello" I smiled at him and turned my face back to face forward.

"So, are you excited tomorrow?"

I squinted my eyes in confusion, I did not know whether he noticed this or not, "Why should I be?"

"Your training to become a runner, remember? The trainings are not finished yet. And, I'm the Keeper of The Runners, so you should be a little friendly"

I groaned, "Can we just set that back to like, a week from now?"

He laughed, "When did you suddenly became such a lazy Greenie, now?"

"Okay, first of all, I have a name, and second of all, I'm not lazy, I'm just tired."

"All of us are tired both physically and mentally, but that doesn't stop us from doing our jobs."

"Yeah, you got a point. So see you tomorrow, Minho" I tried avoiding him but he is still catching up with me, "What do you want, Minho?"

"Is your hair really grew in that color?" He pointed at my red hair.

I grabbed a strand of hair and then examined it, "It has been growing in this color for as long as I could remember, why?"

"No big deal, I think it's fascinating."

"Oh?" I raised my eyerbrow at him, "Minho, the Keeper of the Runners thinks that I'm fascinating? Is that something I should be proud of or—"

"Oh just shut your shucking hole" He laughed at me, which I also laughed as well.

"So yeah, totally looking forward to the training." I didn't gave him a chance to answer at first, so I asked him something,

"Where's Newt

"Busy, he has been busy since you've gotten here, everyone else is pretty much the same." Minho explained

"Oh, really?" I asked him, "Why is that

"Oh, nothing. But, I've come to realize that are you both close or something?"

"Not really, we are just friends. He helped me out the other day, I should have thanked him for that, I guess"

"Oh yeah sure" He didn't seem to care about Newt, so he asked me whether I was serious about me being eager to start training tomorrow.

"Yeah, I am." I bit back my laughter but failed, so I just laughed in his face. "So yeah, totally looking forward to the training."

"Yeah, you really are, aren't you?" He said in a sarcastic voice, and then he suddenly stopped walking, "See you later, Greenie" but before he could leave he spoke again, "What's your name by the way?

I stopped walking to turn around and face him, "It's Atlee" I smiled at him and then turned around to walk to the Homestead which is clearly getting closer now, but then I swore I just saw Minho smiled after I gave him my name.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, I did all my the rest of my training, and now it's time for my Runner training. I came up to meet Minho near the entrance of the Maze, he waved at me signaling me to walk faster, so I did.

"How was your day, Atlee?" He smiled at me while he stretched.

"Tiring, as usual." To be honest, today has been quiet. I couldn't find Newt anywhere, but it would be suspicious to ask his whereabouts now.

"Ready for your training?"

"Can I ask you one question though?" I asked Minho, after he nodded, I asked again, "Are we going into the maze?"

He shrugged, "Well, most Greenies preferred to stay out of it, but you would probably won't be interested."

"If I perform well inside the maze, would you make me a Runner?"

My words seems to shock him, "Are you serious?"

"Why not?" I shrugged, "I would love to enter the Maze, as long as we are coming back outside again before dark."

"Good that, then." He ran towards the maze but then stopped just before he could get in, his eyes turned to look at me, slighty left behind, "Coming, Greenie?"

I catched up with him, "I _have_ a name"

"Yeah, I know" He turned his head back again and winked at me, while I just replied him with an eye roll.

On our run in the maze, I showed up everything I'm up for. I need to be a runner, I have to gain Minho's trust, and I have to gain everyone else's trust. I studied every path even though I have all of them remembered before, but I didn't mind. He showed me almost every part of it, since it would be impossible for us to run the whole maze in like, 4 hours.

Apparently, Minho showed me to never step inside the Maze 2 hours before it gets dark until you're a pro-Runner, and he also told me to run as if you klunking life depends on it.

But something seemed a bit off when he realized that I ran around the maze swiftly, "You seem to have no problem running."

I looked at him, _now what should I say?_ I thought, so I just bit my lip and then spoke, "I just guessed around."

But he just nodded, and I knew that he didn't believe me for a second.

After that, we arrived back in to the Glade, Minho's breath was heavy and rapid, "Not bad, Greenie, not bad" He shook his head in disbelief, "Oh, and the meeting for your chosen job would be tonight it will be held just a couple hours after the Maze closes, someone will come and get you just before dinner"

I nodded, "See you there then?" I started to walk away in another direction after I saw him do the same, he might be walking to the Mapping Room to draw the paths that he ran through today or maybe to do something else, but I was hoping he didn't end up being over suspicious about me.

…

After I cleaned myself up, I walked to my bedroom but as I stepped in, someone was already inside. And then as I instantly saw dirty blonde hair, I knew it was Newt, I just couldn't greet him, so instead I just stood there, not saying anything until he turns his back revealing the food he was setting up on the bedside table, and he looked quite startled by me standing here.

"Bloody hell, you shocked my knucks!"

I laughed, "Sorry, didn't mean to." I tilted my head to get a better view of the food he was setting up, "What's that all for?" I pointed at the food.

"I thought you might be hungry." He shrugged, trying to look calm.

"It's not poisoned, right?" I laughed, "You do realize that I could just go get them by myself right?"

"First, it's is not poisoned, and second, I think you deserve lunch-in-bed, you must be tired, aren't you, Greenie?" He winked at me.

"You're kidding" I laughed again, "I _have_ a bloody name" I tried to mock his accent, again.

"You don't like me very much, do you?"

"You have _no_ idea" Because he truly doesn't have any idea how much I _like_ him, "I heard the meeting for the job I'm going to be signed for is tonight, should I really attend?"

"Alby insisted." He shrugged, ignoring my previous words.

I took a deep breath, "Minho said I'm being a burden to everyone, everyone seemed to be constantly busy after my arrival"

Newt gave me a smile, "Believe me, you are not anyone's burden, love."

"Okay." I tried to hide my blush by letting my hair curtain all over my face as I walked forward past him to sit on the bed, but his eyes darted and followed me until I sat down on the bed.

"So uhm—"

I lifted my chin so I can see a better view of him, "Uhm?"

"The fact that I knew your name spontaneously is trying to bug me." He rubbed the back of his neck.

I smiled at him, "Yeah, me too."

"Do you think we could be related?"

"As in, brothers and sisters? Or as in—"

"Brothers and sisters, of course."

That thought never came into my mind before, what if we are brothers and sisters? This thing that we are having could have turned out to be incest. "How old do I look like?" But to be honest, I know exactly how old I am, I'm still 17, but Newt is around a year older.

"17?" He furrowed his eyebrows, and then again his guess is right.

I shrugged, "Maybe."

"What if we _are_ brothers and sisters?"

"It couldn't be, we have different hair colors" I pointed at my hair, "Mine's red." And then my hand moved to ruffle his, "And yours is blonde."

He laughed, "Yeah, but there are brothers and sisters that have different hair color."

I know we are not brothers and sisters, I know we aren't. I shook my head in disbelief, "You know what? If you are my big brother, or whether if you aren't my big brother or so, let's just act as if you are."

"Made sense" He started to sat on the bed next to me, his closeness started to bother me.

I turned my head to the side so it is exactly facing his now, "So, what do you think? We could have been best friends in previous life, or maybe in medieval times, you could have been a soldier, or I could have been a princess—"

"Hold on" He started to laugh a bit, "You believe in that kind of things?"

"Not really, but really, I don't even know what or who to believe."

He looked at me and took a deep breath, "I don't know what's gotten into me but the more I see you, the more I feel like I should trust you, somehow."

My face grew hot, I didn't know why. Maybe, we are meant to be here, or maybe we are meant to trust each other.

"Really?" I smiled at him.

He nodded, "Yeah, do you trust me?"

_With all my heart_, I thought, but I paused for a while, not answering his question, which made him repeat it again.

"Yes" My eyes locked directly to his, "I trust you."

He was starting to get closer.

_Oh no_.

But then, I sneezed.

Not, at him though. I turned my head around to sneeze the other way, it couldn't get any weirder than this, what a mood breaker. "I'm sorry" I laughed, holding my nose.

"It's okay" He laughed and kept his distance again, "Are you okay?"

I feel weird, I couldn't be sick. "Not really, I don't feel well." I chuckled, "But I'll survive."

"Okay, so uhm—" He stood up, my heart is screaming for him not to leave, but I can't shout that out to him, "I have to go somewhere right now, I'll just—" He started to walk backwards to the door, and as he was about to step out, he spoke again "I'll get you when the meeting starts."

I nodded, and then I watched him step out of my room. I let out a sigh of relief, and then I lie down on the bed, "That was close" I whispered to myself, and then my eyes darted around the room, to the food and water on the bedside table.

I think I'm going to faint.

So, I just ate the whole food and drank up the whole water, afterwards I felt so full and fell asleep.

…

Someone shook me awake, a little too carelessly, and then the sound of Chuck got inside my ears, "Wake up!" He shook me harder again, and then I jolted awake.

_Why didn't Newt come to get me? He said he would._

"What time is it?"

"It doesn't matter, but the meeting is starting."

I struggled to get up and then followed Chuck downstairs and then we went off the Council House, or Council Room, they don't look different anyways, so there we are, Chuck and I standing in front of the door, he was insisting me to go inside first, but I refused.

"You go first." Chuck told me.

"No, you go." I had a bit of anxiety, I could make a huge entrance right now.

"No, please you go."

"Are you really that nervous?" I chuckled at him.

"Pretty much"

"Why?"

"Just, never mind—Just, go first, please." Chuck pleaded.

I sighed, "Fine." I walked forward to the door and pushed it open, it creaked open, the sound of it opening seemed like forever, but then the whole room was on my view.

I could see 13 seats, and all of them are seated, I bet those seats are for the keepers and the leaders, and there's 1 empty seat, oh well, "That must be the seat for the shank in trouble, isn't it?" I whispered to Chuck who is now beside me, Chuck just nodded and gestured for me to move forward, and which I did.

Everyone's eyes are on me, I could see Zart, he's smiling at me, which made me smile back at him, and then, I search the crowd for anyone else I would have known, I see Frypan, and then my eyes darted forward, Siggy is on the keeper's chair, of course.

Newt, he's there, so I just speeded up the walk so I could _really_ get this over with.

I gulped and then walked forward to the empty seat, but then Gally interrupted me, "Who said you could seat here?"

My face is boiling with embarrassment and anger, _this boy is really pushing me to the bloody limit_. Oh hey, I just sounded like Newt.

"Honestly, now. I could just guess this freaking chair is for the shucking shank in trouble, so if it is not me, than who is this freaking chair for?" I almost yelled at this point but my anger is still hiding behind my bones.

And then I just took the seat.

"Okay, we are here to decide the best job there is for this Greenbean, or, as known as She-Bean"

I let out a heavy sigh, "I have a shucking name!"

"That sounded cute when it comes out of your mouth!" Someone from the crowd said, and then it was followed with a lot of cheers.

I am starting to get sick with this, they just interrupted my nap for this? "Honestly, just get this over with."

"We have decided, that you are going to be a—"

"Wait, we from the Track-Hoes, also think she is suitable for a Track-Hoe"

"No, she should be a Med-Jack"

"She's a good cook, too!"

Then the arguments flew, but Alby's and Newt's are the loudest, "Here out first you bloody shucks!" Newt's voice, he's really intimidating sometimes, isn't he?

"Most of us, really thinks she could be a Runner."

And then most of the boys cheered, but some from the Track-Hoes booed, but I could see Newt is startled, he whispered to Alby, which is quite loud enough for me to hear, "You didn't tell me she would be a bloody Runner."

"She has the gift, Minho never lies." Alby shrugged, "And, I trust his judgements. And, this girl, she seems really really different."

I smiled at the thought, but slightly horrified why Newt looked shocked and angry, so I decided to just avoid him.

After some debates, and then everyone eventually agreed, so I am dismissed, and I am allowed to go back to the Homestead now.

As I was just about leave, Minho came up to me and then suddenly he whispered to me, "I know your secret." And then laughed and jogged away from me, "Meet me at the entrance of the Maze, tomorrow morning." He said to me from a distance.

I was startled, my eyes jolted wide, _This can't be possible._

…

I didn't went up to my room, I just sat outside by the sleeping bags, I didn't know who might have slept here, or who might going to sleep here, but I didn't care, am I really that sloppy and readable?

I let out a sigh, _I might as well be dead tomorrow._

"Hey, what's wrong?" Newt's voice ringed into my ears like a good night lullaby, he started to walk closer.

"What are you doing here, Newt?" I didn't look at him though, but I could see him from the sides of my view.

"Uhm, you are currently sitting on my sleeping bag."

"Really?" I said shocked and the scooted away, "I'm sorry."

I am such an embarrassment.

"It's okay" He said, and then he sat on the sleeping bag. "This is the best place to sleep, the stars are always pretty, but not as pretty as tonight though" He looked up and then automatically I looked up as well.

I was captivated by the view, "Yeah, they are aren't they?"

It felt like I have never seen stars, I couldn't remember seeing them this beautiful, or have I ever seen them?

"How could you deny a view this beautiful?" Newt's voice came out as a whisper.

I nodded, "Yeah, but my neck hurts" I stopped tilting my head and looked down to rub my neck.

"Just lie down then." Newt gestured to the sleeping bag.

_No, I am not lying down with Newt, even if he's not lying down, I will not lie down_, I thought.

"Hello?" He waved his arm in front of my eyes.

"Yeah?" I looked at him again now.

Newt's lying down now, "Just lie down then." He patted on the spot next to him."

I gulped, I really want to lie down but I really shouldn't, but aren't my actions stupid? "Okay" I lied down with him.

I looked to the stars, this is a lot relaxing than sleeping inside, I wish it could always be like this, no troubles, no worries, no harm, just calm. Just looking at the stars.. With, Newt.

"Hey?"

"Hmm?" I answered, my mind is already caught up on something else.

"Why do you think they put us here?"

I was startled, "It's all a test, I think" I sighed.

"It's no bloody test, it's torture."

Great, now I feel guilty. "Newt, I—"

"I know you can't take it, no one else could possibly take this for the rest of their lives, anyway."

"Newt, listen I—"

"I think you are sent here for a reason, I don't know if you believe that, but I do."

That shuts me up perfectly, "I'm sorry, Newt."

"Why would you be?" His head turned to face mine, but my face isn't facing his, yet.

"I don't know." I shook my head, biting my lip hard. _I must tell him someday, right?_

He smiled at me, I can see his lips forming a beautiful smile. "I just wish it would all stop, you know? Just pause button for life."

"I just thought of that" I chuckled.

"If there is, I would pause this moment right now."

I turned my head to look at him, he was still looking at me, "You're a real charmer aren't you?" I laughed and pushed his shoulders playfully, trying to hide the smile that was going to form.

He laughed, "You think I'm a charmer?" He laughed.

"Oh, you sure act like one."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah" I nodded at him.

He just chuckled and then continued to look up to the sky, "What do you think is out there, you know? What's beyond the Maze?"

Oh, just WICKED's headquarters. Oh, you know just my workspace, Oh, you know, the place where I made this bloody maze.

I didn't reply him, I suppose he wasn't expecting an answer, but to be honest, I didn't know what was outside WICKED, I was held there, they gave me food there, I had my own room there, and all that. Everything seems like a blur.

For almost a half hour, we looked at the stars, not saying anything, but then as I looked to the side, Newt was already asleep. I couldn't possibly bother him, and I really don't want rumors to spread, so I just ruffled his head softly, not trying to wake him up, "Good night, Newt" I smiled as I headed upstairs to my own room without making a noise.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N: This fanfic would be a slight mash of the book and movie, just stating this.)**_

I sneezed, over and over again. I wiped my noise in annoyance, "You have got to be shucking kidding me!" I groaned.

I sneezed again, I could feel my nose tingling.

"Why now?" I groaned and then forced myself to get out of bed but before I could Alby opened the door of my room.

I sneezed, again.

"Are you okay, Greenie?"

"Hey, yeah—" Sneeze, "Fine."

"You're sick? That's rare."

"I'm just over tired, that's all." I started to try to stand up, and then I remembered I should have met Minho at the entrance of the Maze, so I quickened my pace.

"You do look tired" Alby chuckled, while opening the door open for me to go out.

"I do?" I rubbed my eyes, "Let's not joke around, right now I feel bad. How bad do I look?"

"Pretty bad." He laughed. That was rude, but I admire the guy's honesty.

I shrugged, "Eh, I'll just go through it."

We passed the sleeping bag that Newt and I laid down last night, but I couldn't see Newt sleeping there, he must have gotten up earlier today.

"You have eye bags under your eyes, your nose is shucking red, and you keep on sneezing, which made you look bad." He pointed to all of my features.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, I do look bad" I walked with Alby forward to see Minho already waiting for me at the entrance, I couldn't possibly let Alby be there as well, Minho was about to tell me something, but I could not let anyone know anything yet, I just hope he is not telling me what I fear he would.

"First day as a runner, eh Greenie?"

"Yeah" I sneezed, "And I'm sick, which is totally great" I said in my sarcastic tone.

He chuckled, I was hoping he would go but then he continued to walk with me until we eventually reached Minho, "Hey Greenie." Minho said, he gave me a slick smile.

_Oh, no. _

"Hi" I replied him shortly… With a sneeze.

"Okay there?" Minho asked.

I shook my head, "I look really bad, don't I?"

He laughed and nodded, "Yeah, you kind of do."

Finally, Alby spoke up, "I'll just leave I have things to do, enjoy your first day." Alby smiled at me, and then started to back up after he spoke to Minho, "Minho, better keep an eye on her!"

"Yeah, sure." He waved that off easily.

Now we're alone.

I wanted to speak, but Minho cut me off before I could, "I know your secret, it's quite obvious lately."

"Wh-what is it?" I started to shake and mutter.

"Honestly? I think you already know what it was even at the first place."

I gulped, I really want to hide in a hole and to never return.

"Don't be so shaky now, Greenie" He laughed while he held my shoulders to stop me from shaking.

"Whatever it is.. I'm sorry!" I almost shouted at him.

"Wow, there. You don't even know what I was about to say yet." He rolled his eyes as he lets go of his arms from my shoulders.

"Okay, uhm. Then, what is it?"

"I know you can read people's minds."

_What?!  
><em>

"That's not even a real thing, Minho" I started to laugh, this means that I'm not that revealing as I thought.

"You deny it all you want, it is either you can read people's minds or you are incredibly smart."

I laughed, I just couldn't help myself, "I can't read minds, Minho."

"Laugh and deny all you want, I know you are capable of such great things." He started to warm up, but I really don't do warm ups.

"Such as?" I eyed him curiously.

"I don't know, I think you know." He started to stare at me.

"Oh, okay then." I didn't know what I should reply to him afterwards, and I wasn't expecting any reply from him either, but wow, that was a relief wasn't it? I thought he was going to expose all of my secrets and then banish me into the maze before I could find the key first.

"Shall we go?" I offered him after almost 10 minutes of warm ups.

"Yeah" He tilted his head to the side, "This time, you will be the one who'll catch up with _me_."

"Oh, you are on." I started to sprint off after he did and then we ran to the same track as we did yesterday, I tried to catch up with him but I couldn't since he took the chance and the fact that I'm sick.

"Slow down, Minho!" I tried to catch my breath, he slowed himself, "I'm feeling bad today."

"You poor, Greenie." He patted me in the back.

"I have a name you klunk head!"

His lips formed into a thin line before he spoke again, "I think they are right, it sounds adorable coming from your mouth."

"Are you _joking_?" I rolled my eyes.

He just laughed, "Talk later, we run now." But then he looked at me and see me having a hard time catching my breath, and sneezing again.

"Or, we could walk" I suggested.

"This one time only, Greenie. This one time only"

So, we walked around the maze. But, we didn't talk much until we were on our way back, "So, have you seen a dead Griever before?" I need to find this key, if I don't find the key, I'll die here as well.

"Who told you about them?" He looked at me.

Oops, "Uh, Newt?" Another lie.

"Did you just read my mind?" He asked me, "No, I never saw one."

"No, I cannot read minds!" I was getting annoyed, "You haven't seen one?" That was peculiar.

"Why?"

"Nothing, just being curious." I shrugged.

…

I ate my late lunch today, but surprisingly the sandwiches were still available even though they were cold. I took a spot at my usual table alone today, usually Chuck would be there to accompany me, but I figured he already ate lunch before. I could see the sun almost setting, being Runner doesn't really get the proper lunch time, because we cannot lose losing any time for it.

I took a bite at my own sandwich, and then as I chewed I could feel someone tapping my shoulder, it was Gally.

"What do you want?" I said after I swallowed.

"Oh, the usual, I just wanted to confront you."

"Why?" I set down my sandwich, "Just stop bugging me would you and do your own job while I do mine."

"You aren't even taking anything seriously" He shrugged.

"Look, I'm tired, and I really want to eat this so—"

"Quit the whole talking thing, I know you are not as innocent everybody thinks you are."

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him, "Can you just, stop being so negative towards me for just a second?" I threw my hands up to show annoyance at him.

"Me? Being negative?"

"Oh, yeah! You were the one following me around, I was keeping my own distance, but then you showed up acting like as if I bothered you somehow and then blame me for every shucking thing" But deep down, I know I am the one to blame, but just not for everything.

His lips turned into a smirk and then he just left.

_Gosh, he doesn't have a lot of things going up in his brain, I suppose_. I thought as I continued to eat.

"Hey, what was that all about?"

Frypan, I completely forgot that he works here.

"Hey, nothing. You've probably known since you've heard it." I shrugged, and chewed my sandwich.

"I guess you are right." He approached me, "Nobody could stand him anyways."

I laughed, and then I sneezed. "Guess you're right."

"Why did you just sneeze?"

"Why would I be?" I laughed, "I'm sick."

"It's nothing serious, right?" He started to back up a little.

"Of course not." I rolled my eyes at him, "If it was, I would be dead by now."

"You got a point." He started to approach me again so he was standing beside my table.

"So, do you have anything against me or are you here to criticize me?"

"Whoa, what's with that?" He looked confused.

"Nothing, just, I'm really tired of being accused of something that I'm not."

"Well, don't get mad at everyone just because Gally thought so, don't you know that some of us really believed that you came here for a reason?" He is now sitting next to me, "And, I believe that."

"Thanks, Fry." I patted him on the shoulder, "I really needed that." I finished my sandwich and then wiped my hands on the table, even if that wasn't really effective but I would try.

"Everyone's been pretty busy since you arrived though."

"Yeah, I've been told so."

"How are you holding up?"

"It's though, but, I wish it would stop." I shook my head and bit my lip.

He sighed and stood up, "Just, don't stress about it, okay?"

I nodded as he left me alone, and since I'm completely alone now, I decided to take a walk around the Glade, sneezing now and then, and some of the people would look at me and smiled, I couldn't remember their names but except when I passed the gardens, Zart smiled at me and waved, and thank God, I didn't sneeze.

And then as I passed the Council Hall, or room, or house, or whatever, since apparently people here called with different names, some actually called it other things I couldn't remember, anyways I decided to get closer to it.

I peeked from one of the bent woods to see that Newt, Minho and Alby are standing there, the three of them seemed confused and serious, I tried to make out the words they are talking about for a minute, but I couldn't.

I pressed myself harder to the wood to listen closely, but the words came out very soft, and it seemed like a soft whisper.

But then, I could hear something clearly as if my ear just adjusted to the volume, I could hear Minho saying, "She already knew about the Grievers, and did you shucking told her that?"

"No, I didn't." Newt said, _Oh no, I used Newt as a cover up_.

Minho didn't say anything, I think he's saving my lie for tomorrow or soon, I suppose. But then, Alby stepped in, "There were reports of her knowing things that she was never told of, Gally thought that she should be locked a week in the pit."

Newt just chuckled, but he didn't say anything.

Minho stepped in, "I think she didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, I thought so to. But, where did she get those kind of information?"

None of the three replied, they seemed confused.

"Look, if she is dangerous we'll figure it out soon."

"Or we'll kill her." Alby said.

"Just, we can just banish her to the Maze."

Minho spoke, "I agree. No murders are allowed in the Glades, we'll just do a banishing."

Alby seemed to agree, but just before he could say anything, I ran away. I thought Newt trusted me, and I was supposed to trust him, and I thought I could gain their trust, and I thought I should save them.

But not anymore, I could feel the anger wrapped around me like a thick blanket. How could I be fooled? How can I think that everything would be okay?

Why am I always the one to take risks and then fall to the pit alone, Why do I have to always take the sacrifices?

I don't need no banishing, I'll just banish myself. I just need to stay over night, and kill a Griever, I just need the key and then I'm out, I won't be able to figure out what the WICKED lab techs are going to do to me, but if I didn't make it out, and die inside the Maze, at least it would all end.

I'll just steal some weapons, food, and then I'm off, I couldn't do this anymore, I don't need to be good, because it doesn't make me happy, I couldn't feel happiness anymore because I am constantly being stabbed by hurt, pain, and anger and now I don't even know what I'm being stabbed with because that is all I have felt.

…

After stealing some weapons from the Slicer's station unseen, thank God, and then getting some water for the journey, I hid in my room, just lying on the bed. I just want it all to go away, I could just slice my own throat here, but I couldn't, there's a little part of me inside that screams for me to stop, but my own soul is being ripped apart right now, I couldn't make anything out.

I held the blade tightly in my hands, feeling the textures of it in my hands, and then slowly the door opened, I steadied myself on the corner of the room, and pointed my blade to whoever's behind the door, I am sick of being good, this time I will fight back if I have to.

The door opened, and I could see the dirty blonde hair, why does it have to Newt? I thought to myself but still keeping a firm hold of my blade, his eyes averted everywhere but then it landed on me, cornering myself with a blade pointed at him. He held both of his hands up to the air, signaling that he means no harm.

"Just stay away from me, okay?" I held it tighter but it seemed to shake a bit more, "Just stay, away."

"You don't have to be afraid, just—"

"No" I said a bit louder, "Just go away."

But he didn't listen, instead he stepped closer towards me, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because you were going to banish me out to the maze, or keep me locked inside the pit." My voice is now shaky, "I trusted you!"

"You need to listen to me, okay?" He stepped closer again, "I told them to banish you instead of killing you, because if you are banished, there are still hope that you could still live. And, there are still no proof that you did anything wrong yeah, love?"

"Go away." My voice is turns out a lot shakier than I expected, "None of you trusted me, _none_!"

"No, I do" He stepped closer.

"No, no you don't! You are a liar!"

"Listen to me! I will do anything to prove that you are _bloody_ innocent!"

"Show me, then." I could feel tears coming, and then I bit my lip hard.

"I will not let them hurt you, just put the blade down okay?"

"How can I believe you now? I don't even believe in myself anymore." I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You just, you just have to trust me now, okay?" He smiled at me.

"How can you act like you care about me? I mean, look at me!" Tears are flowing down harder, "I don't deserve any of this, what do you want from me? What's in it for you?" I sneezed.

"I see you're not well." He looked at me again, but as he stepped closer I kept the blade firm on my grip, causing him to back up a little.

"I just want it all over" I sobbed, "I just want it all to be over." I turned the blade to face myself now, if I can't do this then I would just end it anyway.

"No, no." He stepped closer now, "Don't do this."

"I have to" But then as I was about to slice my own throat, Newt ran forward towards me and grabbed the blade firmly, stronger than my own and then threw it quickly to the other side of the room without giving me a chance to tug it back, but now our faces are really close.

"Don't you dare do that again." He shouted to me.

"I would dare to do that again" I am still crying.

"I will keep you under my eye until you promise me you won't do that ever, again."

I see sincere in his eyes, so I couldn't say no to this, "I-i—I promise." He wiped away the tears but then they are still flowing, "Please don't hurt me." I feel fragile, I feel small, but on normal cases I would never let anyone make me feel this way.

"I would never hurt you"

I sobbed, "Just don't hurt me" I whispered to him, and then he pulled me into his chest, I tried to deny it at first, but he know myself better than I do, even though we just met a couple of days ago.

And then he whispered, "Stop struggling." He then stroked my hair while he sighed, "Just tell me this—"

I didn't reply him, I was already lost in his arms.

"Don't try to act strong when you are as fragile as this, it would hurt you even more."

"But, all I could do is hurt people, and disappoint people, and then they would blame me, accuse me, and hurt—"

"Stop it."

"And they would—"

"I said, stop"

That shuts me up.

"I don't know what's going on with me, but I just can't leave you alone." He whispered to me softly while stroking my hair.

"If you could not leave me alone, then don't."


	6. Chapter 6

(**A/N: Sorry to bother you guys, but can you please please review this story? That would mean so much for me, just a simple thought and just post it on the reviews column, it would be mean a lot please please please review thank youuu *i sounded really childish though**)

I stared at the Maze's map for hours, I didn't seem to care, it's not even 5 AM yet, and I didn't care. I don't know what to do, where to go, and who to trust. Everything seems so hard for me right now, I just sighed and laid back to the bed. "Why does it have to be this hard?" I muttered under my breath.

I really don't know how to act around Newt, I know I should have hurted him when I had the chance but why didn't I? I guess I was hoping things could turn out to be different, but I know it won't. I could never be with him, it would only make things worst for myself.

The map is crumpled under my hands, my stressed mind is going through ideas that won't work, my body is tired, and my nose feels weird, I just wished that this won't be harder, I decided to stop staring at nothing and to just go outside.

It was still slight quiet outside, as I walked through the mass of sleeping boys, I couldn't help but to giggle at their sleeping expressions or positions. I tried to be as quiet as possible, trying not to wake the boys who are still asleep. But, I guess someone has a better hearing than everyone else's.

"Where are you going?" Chuck's awake, great.

"Nowhere, I suppose." I said back in a whisper, "There's really no where to go."

"Newt told me what happened last night."

"He did?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't have done that."

"I can't stay strong forever, you know?"

He nodded, "I get it." Chuck rose and then stood next to me, "Wherever you're going I'll come with."

"Why?" I asked to him shortly.

"Why not? I guess you'll be needing supervision right now after last night."

"Why would Newt tell everyone that?"

As we started to walk, Chuck answered, "Don't ever be mad at him, he's just worried about you."

"I have doubt about that." I shrugged.

"Why would you?"

Everything hurts, all I could feel is hurt, I don't know what to answer him because if I answered him, it would end up being a lifetime of explanations. Maybe I should trust Chuck, and then my hand touched the Map that is underneath the pocket of my jeans.

As we reached the forest in silence, I kept on opening my mouth just to close it again. _Should I really trust Chuck?_ I thought to myself, I couldn't stop thinking and I bet my face turned to be a lot serious by now, miraculously Chuck noticed.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked playfully.

"Can I trust you?" I looked at him, the sudden serious moment startled him a bit.

"What do you mean by _trusting_ me?"

"I need to tell you something.." I stopped in the middle of the forest, looking to my sides hopefully no one followed Chuck and I here.

"Don't need to get so serious, it's all fun with Chuck!" He chuckled, which is kind of cute.

"Aw, okay then" He patted his head, "I just think that, not really, but uhm—"

He tilted his head.

"I think, I think—" I paused for a while, still feeling a bit too exposed, but then I tried shrugging it off, "I don't think, but I know, how to get out of this Maze." I held both his shoulders, "You just have to trust me." I said in a whisper.

Chuck looked at me like I'm a crazy shank, "Are you okay… Did, you—"

"Listen, I am trusting you with my life right now, Can I or can I not trust you to continue?"

Chuck looked at me sincerely, I know he's a good and loyal kid, even from the first day he became a greenie, I remembered him being the nicest of all the boys, And then, Chuck nodded.

"I have the map to get outside, but I need to gain Minho's trust, and possibly Newt and Alby's too. Can you help me convince them?"

"How do I do that?"

"I'll think about it later, but just back me up okay? You're the only one I could trust, for now." I said to him, "Everyone won't believe me, I guess"

"Oh, don't be silly, Newt will." Chuck said, and I remembered the fact that Newt did believe me.

I smiled at him, "I have the map to get out of here, I just need to find a Griever to find the key out."

Chuck was shocked, really shocked. He was speechless, I waved my hands in front of him, he won't move though.

"Chuck?" I continued to wave at him.

"You're saying you would go out there to the maze just to find a Griever?"

"If it is what I should do, then I will."

"You don't have to risk your lives to people like us, the Glade is enough, you don't have to seek—"

"It's okay, Chuck." I smiled at him and pecked the top of his head, "We'll get out of here, I promise you."

"I trust you, Atlee." Chuck smiled at me, and I know that I have gained his trust.

…

I met Minho by the entrance of the maze as always, and now we are going through the same boring routine of the maze, so I decided to suggest him something, "What do you think of splitting up?"

Minho looked at me and stopped into a halt, "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" The sweats are going down my forehead now, "Why not?"

"Because, do you think you can handle being alone?"

"No."

"See?" He gestured with his arm, "You are not ready."

"Just because I don't think I could handle it doesn't mean I won't do it." He shrugged, "If I die, I'll just come back."

"That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible."

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I would never say anything I'm not ready for." I winked at him.

"There's a split down this way, I'll go left, and then you'll go right. We will meet back at split when I scream your name."

"You'll scream my name?"

"Yeah, you got a better idea?"

"Let's just meet back at the Glade."

"You're crazy!" He shouted, "You're not getting off without me guarding you"

"Fine." I paused, "You'll shout my name, but if I get here before you, I'll just call your name or I'll scream like crazy, okay?"

"Fair enough"

And then we ran towards the split, and then we said nodded to each other as we split, he went to the left, and I went to the right, after I'm sure he's not anywhere near me anymore, I opened the map, and to find my location, so I just followed it to the nearest Griever entrance, I memorized the way and then folded the map back to put it back in my pocket.

I turned a left, and then a right, and then I'll go straight from there until I'll—

A moan, I hear a moan.

A scary moan, I know this moan, and then the metal clatter.

It can't be..

I followed the sound of it, completely going off my track, but I hope I'll remember the ways quick enough.

Why is it moaning? Is it hurt? Is it a trap?

I couldn't tell.

But then as the moan gotten louder, and then louder, and then I saw it, at the corner of the Maze, but something's wrong, at first I saw it sitting or laying down, but now when it saw me, it looked straight through me, and then I realized, it's a trap.

The Griever looked at me, as I looked at it, but then the metal clatter started to sound, and I know it's time to run, and I don't know if I have any time to out run it, but maybe if I could just hope.

I couldn't scream, I don't want to give Minho the wrong signal, or he might won't be able to hear me. Gosh, that was a bad idea.

The Griever gotten closer, I could feel the heat and the slickness of it's saliva when it roared and roared at me. Gosh, why did I made it so disgusting? Why couldn't it be a pretty unicorn?

I rolled my eyes at the thought and kept on running, I didn't know where I was going, but I know that if I don't keep my head calmed, I would get lost, but first I need to kill this Griever first. I didn't know where it might have came from, or why is it in the middle of a klucking day!

I ran and ran.

But, it followed and followed.

Something's off, I don't think it's trying to kill me, it is directing me somewhere, it's trying to corner me, as I realized that whenever I made a wrong turn it would block me, but it would never hurt me that way.

And then he finally gotten me cornered, I backed up, I was hoping that my thought was right, I hope it would not hurt me, I hope my co-workers back there, would do something.

Thomas.

Teresa.

"Oh, no." I whispered as the Griever stepped closer.

But as it was about to open my mouth to eat me alive or so, it stopped moving. I realized that, this Griever was programmed to know me, to help me, and this was Thomas and Teresa, I mouthed a _Thank You_ to the air, hoping they would see me. I knew that they would help me, I knew it.

But why would they want me to be cornered?

I thought to myself again.

"I know you don't I?"

But the Griever sat still, it didn't move, I think it would obey me, somehow. But this won't last long, it would end when WICKED knows what Thomas and Teresa did.

"You would need to help me, okay?"

The Griever didn't answer, so I was hoping it would be a yes.

"I'll come back for you tomorrow" I looked at the metal on it's body, it was carved with the words, "A502-GRVR"

"I'll call you Afot." I didn't know where that came from, but it sounded okay to me. It's like having a dog, just a scary, killing, untrustworthy (yet), dog.

"I need to find, Minho" I muttered to myself, and then the Griever gave me room to go, "You'll find me tomorrow, okay?"

It groaned, I think it's an okay.

I opened the map to find where I'm possibly at right now, I followed the possible way out to the lane that I was going through, I tried three times, and it all went to the wrong lane, but then on the fourth try I was finally back on track, and then I could hear Minho screaming my name, _that's my cue_, I thought.

I ran faster than before until I ended up by the split, "What is it?" I shouted at him as I ran to him.

"It's getting late, we should go before we would get killed by the Grievers."

I chuckled, _Oh, he doesn't have a clue_.

…

"Minho?" I asked him in the middle of dinner, he's sitting in front of me, him eating his food is on full view.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we could get out of this place?"

He stopped to chew and then he swallowed, "Yeah."

I nodded, "Do you trust me, Minho?"

"Atlee, if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't let you go out there by yourself. Even though you ended up having some cuts on your arm, but that's normal."

I laughed, "Thank you?"

"So then, of course I do."

"Can I tell you something, I think—"

My words are interrupted by the sound of the maze, is it changing again? Or if it is, I hope Afot is helping me, or he's opening one of the entries that aren't opened before. Some of the people seemed to be shocked, since the maze's entry was closed like an hour ago or so.

"What was that?" I asked, trying to be as clueless as possible.

"The maze, probably changing." Minho looked around for a minute and then when people started to act normal again, so did he. "What were you going to say again?"

"Oh." I thought to myself, _what was I about to say again?_

"Well, what is it?" He finished his last bite and then he folded his arms on the table.

"I think I know a way out of here."

Minho didn't seem to believe me, so he laughed. "Girl, you're hilarious." He patted my head, "Tell me something when you're back to reality." He laughed as he jumped out of the bench and went to the group of other runners, he's still laughing.

"Great, convincing someone older is harder, I guess." I whispered to myself.

"Convincing what is harder?"

Alby. _Oh, just the person I wanted to see_, even in my mind, I sounded sarcastic.

"Nothing." I didn't even turn my back to face him.

"You better tell me because there are no secrets allowed here." I could feel him getting closer.

"Yeah, that is why it's nothing"

"You're lying."

"Yes, I am." I turned my head back to face him now, "What is it, Alby?"

"Is it true that you know the way out of here?"

I was shocked, who could possibly tell him? Chuck. Oh God, I know trusting a 12 year old was a slightly bad move.

I nodded, "I'm being serious, I think I do."

"Chuck isn't that kind of person that would trust someone easily, you know? He's 12 and he's scarred for life just because he was put here, so he's a strong kid, and I trust him, so that is why I trust you."

"Thank you." I smiled, "I hope I'm not wrong."

"Then prove me you're not wrong."

"When you decide to step into the maze sometime, I'll show you." I smirked at him.

"Oh, Atlee, you will see me stepping in the maze, soon. Just, not now I'm quite busy."

"Of course you are" For the first time, I am not being sarcastic.

"Newt was right" He paused, "You are full of suprises." Then, he left.

…

On my way to the homestead someone tapped my shoulder, I'm really tired of being bugged, so I just shouted to whoever it is, "Stop bugging me, you shucking shank!"

But then as I turned around, it was Newt.

He's smiling to me, his square jaw, his dirty blonde hair, his arms are on full view, he is not wearing his white dirty hoodie right now.

He caught me staring and then he asked, "Why are you staring?" He smirked at me.

"Why aren't you wearing your jacket, or hoodie, or coat?" My mind seemed to get distracted.

"I had to help the Track Hoes today, and I agree to whoever said that they don't want to be one." He laughed.

"I know how tiring it could be."

He smiled at me.

_What the shuck am I supposed to answer_?

"Should I smile back at you or—"

"You're cute when you ask stupid questions."

I blushed, but then I laughed it off, "Thank you"

He laughed as well, "I bugged you because, I—"

Things are getting serious, so I dimmed my smile, "You what?"

"I dreamt about you."

That shocked me, "H-how?"

"I don't know if it is a dream or a memory, it just seemed so real."

"What is it about?"

"All I could remember was you trying to kill me."

"Me?" My eyes were deep shocked, I knew he could tell.

"It was stupid, I know."

"It's okay, maybe I did." I laughed, but which he didn't laugh as well, he is bloody serious right now.

"Oh bloody hell, you are killing me!"

"Maybe, I'm not killing you _that_ way.."

"_That_, I could agree. You are killing me, just not _that_ way." He rubbed his temples.

"How am I _killing_ you?"

"You know perfectly how." He stepped closer but then I stepped back, Oh no, _I need to avoid this_.

"Yeah" I stepped back, "I have got to go to sleep, I am really tired. I'll see you later when you feel like seeing me" I walked backwards, but before I could run off, I spoke to him again, I could see his face, he's confused, "Bye!" I waved my hand.

And then I ran off, but not quick enough to miss his words, "Bloody hell."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I woke up at 3 AM, I managed to get a cold shower and then a little walk around the Glade, my nose felt a little better, I suppose. Afterwards, I didn't know what to do after the walk, and I could see the sun almost rising, which probably means it could almost be 5 AM now.

I didn't realize that Newt was standing in front of the Homestead, somehow watching me, _how long was he awake?_ I though to myself, and I clearly didn't notice him before.

As he stared at me, I didn't know what to do or say, should I wave at him? Should I come over there? Or should I run away? But I should definitely not run away because he's already coming this way.

_Wait, what?_

_He's coming this way?_

_Gosh, what should I do?_

_Act normal, act as if you're still walking around._

And then I did, I walked around the grass, but then when my mind was going to the unreachable, I think I stumbled across a rock and fell on my knees, "This. Day. Sucks." But I am grateful that my hands are able to hold my face from getting down to the ground, I could have died out of embarrassment.

I could hear Newt laughing, "What are you up to this time of day, klunk head?" He winked and then offered his hand to me.

"What are _you_ up to this time of day yourself, you _bloody_ klunk head?" I winked at him back, trying to mock him again. I tried to refuse his hand, so I just stared at it.

"We'll talk about that later, not until you get up." He nudged his hand closer, so I had no choice but to take it.

As I took his hand, I could feel the warmth of his completing the coldness in mine, I sighed slowly and then stood up, my hand still in his, I tried to let go but he's still holding it, firmly inside his grip.

Normally I would run, or I would hit that shank with a rock, but this time, I looked at him as he looked at me, he shoved something out of my hair, "There's a leaf on your hair." And I don't know is it by accident or not, but his hand caressed my cheek.

The leaf fell to the ground, and then it hits me that his hand is still holding mine, "So, what were you doing this time of day?"

"I didn't really get lots of sleep, is it really a bloody crime that I woke up at this time of day?" He smiled at me.

"Uh, no." I laughed, looking down at the ground. I could feel myself blushing. I hate blushing.

"Why is your face red?"

"It's just a trick of the light?" I tried to sound convincing, but I'm bad at this.

"You're adorable."

I laughed. But then I realized that he really did meant it, he really did think that I'm adorable, "Wait, you're serious?"

He nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Look at me, I am a mess, an annoying little—"

"I don't want to hear it." He cupped my cheeks, letting go of my hand. "Your cheeks looks so puffy, you look like a chipmunk."

"Oh, so you think I'm as adorable as a chipmunk? Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes. I tried to push his hands away but then he won't budge, so my hands laid upon his.

"You're welcome" He laughed.

I didn't reply, but to break the silence afterwards, I wanted to ask about the limp, but I already know about it, and I just wanted to know about it from his perspective, so I didn't say anything instead.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How did you know I was thinking about something?"

"You furrow your eyebrows or tilt your head a bit when you're thinking"

"How—"

"Yeah, I know."

He knows me really well, which is kind of scary. But, it's cute.

But then we locked eyes.

Oh no.

He leaned in.

I should sprint away right now.

He leaned closer, and then I couldn't resist to lean in as well.

"Don't fight it." He whispered, our lips are not touching yet, but I could feel the closeness of his.

"I-I, I don't—"

"Don't." He leaned closer, our lips are not touching, but I could feel it's warmth.

But, before his lips could be on mine, Minho came to interrupt the whole thing, "Hey guys, what are you doing…" He then realized what we were doing and then he paused, "I thought you were, whatever you were doing it was really blurry from the homestead, so—"

"What is it, Minho?" Newt sounded irritated, he lets go of my cheeks.

"It's okay, we weren't doing anything." I smiled at Newt, and then at Minho, "Trust me."

"The last time I trusted you, you said that you knew how to escape the maze" He snorted, but then Newt and I exchanged looks, and Minho realized how serious we both are.

"Wait, do you believe her?"

"Alby believes her, and so do I" Newt said, holding to my shoulders.

"So it is true." Minho looked shocked, so I let out a laugh.

"It is bloody true you shank!" Newt laughed as well.

Minho still looked shocked, "I need to borrow this girl for a run now." Minho's eyes are still on Newt, as if he's asking for permission. "And you, girl, you need to give me a lot of explanation." He pointed directly at me.

"Be prepared, Minho. Everything's about to change." I laughed and then we walked together to the maze as I explained everything.

…

During the run, I accidentally ran into Afot again, it didn't do much, but it led me along the maze without me have to looking to the maze, it is such a good company, a lot better than Minho, and plus it doesn't talk, it just groans a lot though, and it's slimy, I almost tripped because of it's slime.

We came back in the middle of the day today, instead of the evening or so. So, I ate in harmony, I got the rest of the day off, which is astoundingly nice. I ate with Chuck, Minho, Alby and Newt. After we ate we just lounged ourselves at the table.

Chuck made this joke about how he pranked someone in this bath stall, all of them actually listened, except me. I am wondering out into oblivion, but I managed a chuckle. I could never hurt Chuck, he's too soft for that.

They kept on talking, but I just muted them, I really hope they didn't catch me not listening, but as usual, the odds are never in my favor. Newt looked at me as if he knows I'm not paying attention, but thankfully he didn't say a word.

"Are you listening, Atlee?" Chuck poked my shoulder.

"Huh, yeah?" I sat straight and then looked at Chuck.

"Well?"

"Well.. what?" I furrowed my eyebrows, _Chuck asked me something_?

"You weren't listening.." Chuck said.

"What were you think about?" Newt asked, crossing his arms on the table.

"Yeah" Minho stepped in.

Alby just stared at me, which made it weirder and weirder.

But, honestly, I didn't remember what I was thinking about.

"Don't mind me, what were you asking me before?"

Chuck hesitated to repeat his question, but he did, "Do you think there would be another girl coming to the Glade?"

I bit my lip, Well, if Teresa decides to show up, then there will be another girl.

"Well?" Alby's stepping in now.

"Why does my opinion matter anyways? I know that—"

But then suddenly I could hear the bell, the newbie bell, that loud, annoying, heck of a sound. I reminds me of the time when I first got here, but wait, I haven't been here for at least 2 weeks, then, why is the box coming up?

"Why is it coming up?" Newt stood up, everyone followed him to the Box.

"I-I, I don't know." I said, "Who could it be?" I looked closer to the box, the bell is still ringing, I had to clasp my ears to prevent it from bleeding.

The other boys are gathering around the box too, the good thing is there would be a box of supplies, I hope I'll get tampons, better safe than bloody right?

All of us stared at the box, and then when the bell stopped and the box suddenly stops into a halt, Newt and Alby looked at each other, and then Newt opened the metal doors.

"Is it a girl?"

"If it is, this one's mine!"

"Calm your shuck heads, this is a bloody boy!" Newt said.

The boy wasn't unconscious, he was looking directly out but I think he is getting used to the sunlight, I could make out his face yet, it was blocked by Newt's back, "Welcome to the Glade you shank!" Newt dragged the boy up to the grounds, I still couldn't see the boy.

I could only see the back of him, I wondered if it could be..

But suddenly the boy breaks into a run, "Where the bloody hell is this one going?" Newt asked.

"We got ourselves a runner!" One shouted.

I walked to the front of the crowd, to take a look at the boy, he's still running, he's quite fast. But then, he tripped.

The boys let out groans, and boos, but I didn't join in. Even Chuck laughed at him, I had to agree that he falling part was hilarious. The boys surrounded the boy again, but I still couldn't make out the boy's face, I think it could be..

"Hey, Atlee. Come check this out!" Zart waved at me to go there.

I sighed and slowly walked there, but the boy that fell to the ground is now on his feet, and he's looking around, I bet it's hard to process everything he's going through right now, it made me feel sorry for him.

The boy turned around, even though we might be 10 feet apart but his eye caught mine, and then I suddenly realized that it is who I thought it was.

_Atlee_, from here I couldn't hear him, but I could see him mouthed my name.

_Thomas_, I ran towards him, he didn't move though as the crowd of boys moved out to give me way. "Are you okay?"

"Why do I know you, why do I know you?" He looked at me deeply now, he is searching for his lost memory. Why didn't he remember?

"Are you okay?" I looked at Thomas, everyone else in the Glade looked shocked and confused.

Thomas nodded, but then his eyes jolted, "You." He paused, "You'll explain everything."

"Yes, I will."

But then before Thomas could speak, Alby stepped in, "I bet we should give this Greenie a tour before his head exploded." Alby turned away from the boy and then to face me, "What was that all about?" He whispered to me.

I have to lie, they can't know that I worked for WICKED,"I don't know" I whispered.

Alby took Thomas for a tour, and then the boys rammed with all sorts of questions.

"Who is he?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

The questions won't stop coming, and then one caught my ears.

"Who is this guy, why did he called your name as if he already knew you?" Newt.

I couldn't lie, but I had to, "I-I don't know."

"Oh, so you're saying that you don't know what's going on or you don't know who the boy is?"

"I don't know who the boy is, and I don't know what's going on." I lied, it felt bad to lie to him, he looked weird and confused, but I couldn't make out his expression.

"How come that he does?" Newt gestured to the location that Alby and Newt is standing on, Alby is showing him the garden.

"Well, you might have to ask that to him yourself, Newt."

"I think that boy is a spy sent here from WICKED!" Gally interrupted.

"He's not dangerous, he means no harm!" I said to Gally.

"Why are you defending him, huh?" Gally stepped closer, "You are as evil and dangerous as he is."

Minho stepped in between Gally and I, "Whoa, no need to fight. Atlee's not dangerous."

And then Newt came to step in, "How could someone who just got the flu and sneezed twenty four seven, be dangerous?"

But I am dangerous.

"She's just the smartest out of all of us." Newt continued, Minho nodded at the statement.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"You guys are blind? She shucking blinded you all!" Gally shouted, "I know most of you believe in her, you believe in her kindness, her bravery, her intelligence, but don't it all seemed odd to you?"

"Gally, stop it." I interrupted him.

"I won't stop until you get what you deserve." Just like that, and then he left, followed by some of the other builders.

I let out a heavy sigh, "What are all of you looking at?" I stared at all of the boys remaining crowding Minho, Newt, and I.

"Nothing to see here" Minho gestured for all of them to leave.

I slumped down on the grass, while Newt sat beside me, "Are you okay?"

"I'll try" I smiled at him, rubbing my head in circles.

"You seem tired." Minho looked down at me, he's not sitting on the grass. His figure looked big from down here.

"I am" I chuckled, "Always have, and always will be."

"That's ridiculous!" Minho laughed.

I took a deep breath and then I stand up, Newt followed me as well. "Let's just go find Alby and Thomas, I think they—"

"Okay." But then he paused, "Thomas?" Minho furrowed his eyebrows, like he just missed a detail.

"Who's Thomas?" Newt looked at me, and he's serious right now.

_Oops, great. I'm in big trouble now._


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Hi, for those saying that I have minor grammar mistakes, I am really sorry. I was in a hurry when I made the last previous chapter, I didn't really noticed them but I'll edit them when I have the chance, hopefully soon, but so far, thank you for the other reviews, they are amazing. As I told you guys before this story would be a mash of the book and the movie, just telling you guys again)**

Minho and Newt both stared at me, both of them trying to get into my mind.

"Thomas who?" Minho rephrased it again, but because I didn't reply, he opened his mouth again, "Well?"

Newt's lips formed into a thin line, "You can trust us, you know?"

I let out a sigh, maybe it is time for me to tell them.

"It's okay, whatever it is it's not as bad as what the shanks that put us here did." Minho said.

Okay, maybe it's not the time to tell them. But I have to come up with something.

"Uhm, I—" I paused, I need a time to think. "I had a dream about him, uh last night.. I didn't know who he was back in the dream, but then people kept on chanting the word Thomas, so I just figured that—"

"Are you serious?" Newt stepped closer, "You know you shouldn't lie about this." He threw his hands to the air and then he turned his heel to go somewhere else.

Away from me.

"I was about to believe what you said, but maybe you are lying, maybe you're not." Minho shrugged, I think he doesn't know who to believe in right now.

"Minho, I would love to tell you, but then you would kill me for it." I sighed, my voice coming out really soft.

"I won't kill you, I know whatever it is, it would never be as bad as what the shanks—"

"That put us here did to us, yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes, but I did put them here, and I don't know who to trust.

"I don't know if I should believe in you, but I do have some thoughts.." Minho said.

"I would love to hear them" I smiled at him.

"Okay, first, you are either this Thomas's soul mate or whatever, and second, you didn't get your memories erased before you got here."

The last one was close, and it was correct.

I didn't reply, I am struggling to find the words for it.

"Don't shut your hole like that"

"Okay, well. The second one was—"

"True?" Minho smiled, a victory smile. "I knew I was right!"

"Yeah, but uhm—"

Before I could continue, Minho barged in again, "So, what do you remember?"

I gulped, should I lie? "I remember myself in an operation table" That wasn't a lie, "And, I remembered that there was a boy next to me" But I didn't tell him who it was, I couldn't tell him that it was Newt.

"So you knew the shank?"

I nodded, "It's complicated, it's the same thing. I remembered Newt's name, and then all of that, the same thing." A slight lie.

Minho nodded.

"Why aren't you shocked?"

"I'm used to you by now. You're full of secrets."

"So, don't tell anyone yet. I am going to tell Newt, after I find him eventually." I sighed.

"Okay, be careful, okay?" Minho smiled at me.

"Good that." I tried to sound like a Glader, but he ended up laughing at me as I left him.

…

I tried the Homestead, and then I tried the graveyard, which is no luck.

After that, I tried the forest, but still Newt's nowhere to be found, or I'm not looking good enough, I'm pretty sure it's the second one.

"Great, this turned out to be really great!" I shouted, no one could hear me anyways, well that's what I thought.

"Why are you screaming in the middle of the forest?" Chuck's there, I didn't see him before, he's sitting under a tree.

"Frustrated." I sighed and then I walked towards Chuck, before I could ask him if he saw Newt earlier, Chuck spoke up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same to you, little guy." I ruffled Chuck's hair.

"Oh nothing, I had nothing else to do, so I went here, and now here I am." Chuck said playfully, it's nice seeing someone being this happy. "What about you, Atlee?"

"I was looking for Newt, have you seen him?"

Chuck paused, his eyes darted everywhere, "I think I did."

"Where did he go?" I asked Chuck.

"Well, after the new Greenie ran and fell into his face, and then the whole he remembered your name and—"

"Fast forward" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, and then I saw him kind of arguing with you, and then he left somewhere."

"Chuck.. I asked you where he went." I sounded too serious for a boy, so then I just laughed, "Thanks for stating the obvious, though."

"It's not that obvious, he could have been hanging on the look out tree by now.." Realizing that he just spoiled Newt's whereabouts, he tried to cover it up, "Or a normal tree, like this one."

I tilted my head up to see nothing, "Thanks Chuck, I'll check the look out tree." But before I could go, Chuck stopped me.

"Don't tell Newt I told you, please."

I winked, "Your secret's save with me like how my secret's save with you"

And then I ran to the look out tree, whoever sitting up there is not visible from down here, maybe that's why he chose the spot, if he's even up there.

"Newt?" I asked to whoever's on top. No answer.

"Newt? Are you there?" I asked again, this time louder.

Still, no answer coming from up there.

"Newt?" I hope I'm not shouting Newt's name into nowhere, people might think I'm crazy, but I think I might already be crazy.

"This is crazy" I said to myself.

"I'm coming up." I muttered to myself as I climbed my way up.

The wind's blowing in my face, I'm pretty sure as I reached the top I looked like a red astounding devil, _Oh, shuck me_.

But then as I got my hair out of my face, I could see Newt. He's sitting there, he completely ignored me back then.

He looked amazing, his hair blown by the wind, it follows the way the wind goes, I don't know how anyone could be that cute.

_Wait, did I just thought of him like that_?

"Newt, don't be mad at me I just—"

"Coming up with another lie?" He replied to me for the first time, huh?

"How did you know about the lie?" I asked him curiously.

"I can read you." He shrugged, his face expressionless. "I don't mean that literally."

On normal times he would let out a chuckle or a goofy smile, this time he looks serious, and somewhat hurt.

"Look, Newt.. I never meant to pull that lie out, I just couldn't trust Minho yet."

"Is it really Minho? Or is it me?" His face turned to face mine, "You lie to everyone constantly, and I know you lie to yourself even more."

How did he know?

"Newt, I'm sorry." I scooted closer, "If you'll just give me another chance? I promise I won't ever lie to you."

His face looked relaxed, "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sorry, I mean it, please." I whimpered.

"Why do you need to apology, as if I mattered in your life" He chuckled, it's not funny, but why did he chuckled? It sounded sad, and it stabbed me right in the heart.

"You do, Newt." I looked down at the wood, "You always did mattered, always have, and always will."

Newt looked at me, but I refused to look at him.

"I'm sorry." I said it again, but he won't answer me. "I promise, I won't lie to you ever again." I am starting to doubt that promise, "If you hate me, and you want me out of your life, it's okay, that sucks, but that's okay."

I managed a smile as I realized that he's not speaking to me anymore.

I nodded and then I found my way down to the grass.

I sighed, I'm not in the mood to go inside the maze right now, whatever this is, it's bothering me. I'll just ask someone else to take my place to run with Minho today. I found my way to the other runners, I asked Ben to take my place, Minho was there as well, he asked my why I didn't want to go today, I just smiled at him and said that I'm feeling bad and my head hurts.

But it's not my head that hurts, it's my heart.

…

This evening after the doors of the maze closed, the Gladers threw a party, not like a normal party, just like a feast. We eat, and the Gally gave us drinks (which I declined) And there were games, and then we burned things up, with no meaning at all.

Thomas is sitting behind a log, staring into the doors of the maze, I decided to join him, I sat beside him, he didn't reject my presence, so that's good.

"Hi." I greeted him, but Thomas just looked at me and smiled.

"How was your first day?" I asked Thomas again.

"Why is the only thing I remember is my name?" He looked at me, his eyes full of questions.

"I don't know, it's just the way it works." I shrugged.

"And why are you the only girl here?"

"I don't know" The truth is, he already knew why, he just needs to remember it.

"How are you holding up, Thomas?" I asked him.

"Pretty bad, when all I could remember is your name and mine." His eyes are now blank, "Why is that?"

"I think maybe that we used to know each other, but I don't really know." But I do know for sure that we used to know each other.

"You know more than what you are saying, aren't you?" He smirked.

"You could say that" And then I hear footsteps from behind me, it's Newt. I immediately stood up, "See you around, Thomas." I ran away from the spot, I think Newt noticed me going away in a hurry, and so did Thomas.

Now, I'm completely alone in a crowded party.

Why do I feel alone? But the most important thing is, why do I choose to be alone?

Maybe I am meant to be alone, maybe I don't deserve warmth, or kindness, or even love. This is what I am, I chose this life, I could never ever go back.

Tonight's colder than usual though, that's what I noticed. I realized that I surely didn't understood how the universe works in such a strange way, and how we are here for a reason all that kind of bullshit doesn't make any difference.

They are just words, and what the hell are those for? Encouragement? Yeah, right.

My head felt dizzy, and then I saw Newt looking at me from behind the log, he's drinking something, and I assume that it's Gally's drink, I didn't trust Gally enough to drink that thing.

"Are you okay?" He held my shoulder. "You were staring at Newt, is there something wrong with him?"

"Wait, I was staring at Newt?" I asked Alby.

"Pretty much. Thank your shucks that I think I'm the only one that saw what you did."

I sighed, "Great, thanks." My voice sounded really ignorant, because I never cared about what people thought of me.

"Word's been spreading ya' know?"

"What is it now?" Honestly, Alby is telling me this at the wrong time. A _bloody_ wrong time.

"They are saying there's something going on with you and Newt, and there are other shanks sayin' that there was something going on with you and Minho, but that's impossible, Minho never loved anyone but himself, he's really full of himself." Alby laughed.

"Minho's hilarious."

"Let them talk, alright?" Alby gave me an assuring smile.

"Yeah" I nodded, I just want to be alone, can Alby just leave, like _now_?

Eventually Alby left me alone, I let out a sigh of relief.

I am starting to feel tired so I headed for the homestead, there were some boys who asked me to stay a bit longer, but I refused. I'm in a hell of a bad mood, I just need to go to sleep, to get a dreamless sleep. Sleep is the only rest I have ever had lately.

I went up the stairs slowly, why do they have stairs anyway? I groaned and continued my walk upstairs, it felt like a half hour climb to get up here. I opened the door to my room, I'm still slightly confused why am I the only one that has a room else than Alby, and some of the other Gladers? But I really didn't care about the room thing, I'm just grateful I don't have to sleep outside.

I walked inside my room and then stopped inside, I'm just standing there, and then I let out a heavy sigh, letting out a lot of worries. I sigh a lot, I think it has became a habit of mine. I stood there for a minute my back against the door and then suddenly I could feel someone behind me, but I'm not sure if I'm just imagining someone's presence or if someone is there?

I couldn't speak because whoever that is didn't gave me a chance to speak, the person came up behind me and then I could feel the warmth of his behind me. I knew at that moment that it was Newt.

"Newt" I struggled to get my breath to even, "What are you—uhm, doing?"

"You promised me you won't lie again." He whispered the words to me, I could feel his lips brushing against my ear.

"I did, I know I did." I was lost by now.

"Don't push me away." He whispered.

"Please Newt, you have to leave. We can't do this, if we—"

And then he puts his hands on my wrist, and I could feel his lips on my neck, I don't know if it's touching my neck or not, but it's so soft, I couldn't think of anything right now, "Tell me you feel something."

I was about to lie and say no, but I couldn't break a promise with him, everyone but not him. "Newt, I—"

"Don't lie."

"Yes, I do." Those words came out really soft.

"I knew it." And then he turned me around so my face is facing his now, "I can't take this anymore."

"But we can't do this. The people—" His lips are now touching my neck, it's touching my neck, "The people that sent us here, they would use it as a trap, or worse, just.." I lost my words.

"I need—"

"We're all going to die someday, there will be no difference anyway." He continued to kiss my neck, and it's disturbing, oh my god. And then he faces me again, his lips left my neck, "What was that that you needed, love?"

Oh, shuck this. "I need—" I paused, looking at his lips and then back at him, "I need you."

And then we were kissing, his lips lingered on mine, at first it was slow, like as if he's memorizing the moment, as if we are capturing the kiss in a jar. And then I realize he's moving me, and now I'm against the wall. I_s it going anywhere far? I don't care anymore_.

His lips tasted amazing, I wish I could forever linger on them. He kissed me hungrily afterwards, his hands touching my knee and then up to my thighs, I didn't care, I didn't need the time to think anymore. All I need is this, all I need is him.

But then as the kiss grew more intense, and he started pulling me closer, and I didn't refuse, I want to get as close to him, I want to be near him, I want to be everything with him.

His hands dug into my hip bones, and it's driving me insane. We should stop this, we should stop. But I could not possibly stop now, right?

I let out a soft sigh, "Newt."

"Bloody hell, you're killing me." He kissed me again.

"We. Need. To. Stop." I said between kisses or any chance I got to say them.

"I don't want to stop."

I know deep down I don't want him to, but someone will eventually step in and then we're going to be busted.

But then his kisses trailed down to my collarbone, I whimpered, this cannot be happening right now.

"Newt" I said his name again.

He pressed me harder to the wall, I don't know what to do but go with it.

Then Newt stopped, right when I didn't tell him to, and then he moved away from me after he gave me a soft peck on the lips, "Someone's coming."

And then the door flew open, "Hey guys, you have got to see this, Thomas just got his ass kicked by Gally"

Minho. Always on time, now isn't he? Even in my thoughts I sounded sarcastic.

"Minho, great to see you." Newt said, and I knew he was being sarcastic as well.

"Now, what are you here for again?" I asked Minho, I hope my appereances are not readable.

"Thomas. He just got kicked in his knucks man! Ya' better see this!" He gestured for us to follow, but when Minho already went down the stairs, Newt turned around and kissed me.

"We'll continue this, later."

I nodded, unable to find the words to say. Somehow I looked forward to _later_, whenever _later_ is.

Newt went downstairs to follow Minho, I didn't really care about anything right now, but what I do care is about what just happened earlier? Did that really just happened?

_Did I let myself go?_

_Oh no_. I am torn between being elated and worried.

But then the statement "Shuck it." Came to my mind, and from now on that would be one of my mottos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, i am so sorry for not posting yesterday, i am really busy.**

**(READ THIS) But what i would like for you readers to do, is to help me decide what to do on the next chapter, write what you think about this chapter and what you would want for the next one! I will consider it, and maybe i will put it in, or maybe not.**

**There's only one way to find out!**

* * *

><p>Two days after the-thing-that-happened with Newt, I ignored him completely. The first day since, I felt guilty, but I did a great job hiding and ignoring him. Clearly, I really need a time to think, so I spent most of my time with Chuck, or Minho that kept bothering me. The second day since, I was still in bed, when someone woke me up.<p>

"Hey, wake up!"

I groaned, I thought I muttered later, but I didn't think they gave a crap.

"Wake up." It's a different voice now.

"Wake up, Atlee. Seriously now." Well, I think this one's Minho.

I groaned again and went back to sleep.

And then someone rolled me off bed.

"Hey, what the—"

"We have to go for a run, remember?" Minho's tone was sassy.

"This time I'm coming with" Another boy said, and it took me a minute to realize that it was Alby.

"Wait, you're not a runner." Honestly, I'm getting confused.

"Yeah, but since Ben took over your place the last time, and he turned out to be stung by a shucking griever, I have to go and check out what's happening." Alby explained.

Wait, how come nobody told me Ben got stung?

"But anyways, you're boyfriend—"

I stopped Minho from saying anything else, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Fine." Minho said, "Your friend, hit him with a stick, or an axe, or a blade, or who knows. But whatever it was, it did work."

I smiled, that was pretty funny to be quite honest. But nobody tells me anything around here!

"So, you better get up from that floor."

"Why should I again?" I laughed, "But since it doesn't have anything to do with—" And then both boys carried me downstairs, I wasn't expecting that.

"Hey!" I shouted, trying to hit Minho's shoulder as hard as I can and then Alby's.

"Ouch!" Minho kind-of squealed.

"I thought you were manly, Minho." I laughed, I kept on hitting his shoulder.

"I am manly, but I'm just saying 'Ouch!' so you'll be happy" Minho smiled, even though that was sweet, he really should have put me down.

"Keep still, Atlee!" Alby struggled to get a hold of me.

"I won't keep still, now slim it and put me down!" I shouted.

"It sounds weird coming out of your mouth." Alby added.

"Oh really? Try not getting a bad habit of saying Glader's slang when you are surrounded by Gladers who use Glader's slang."

"That's slightly weird." Minho looked at me, "But it still sounded funny."

I groaned and struggled until they finally put me down by the entrance of the maze. We took 5 minutes to get prepared, well, I meant that I took 5 minutes to get prepared.

And then off we go, deep into the maze, but what worries me, is Afot gonna be there? Is it gonna hurt Minho and Alby? I hope we are still going to separate. But what confuses me, which Griever stung Ben? It couldn't be Afot.

"Are we splitting or—" I trailed off when Minho started to step in.

"No, since Ben got stung in the middle of the day, we are not losing anyone else."

"But, Ben's still around.." I trailed off, _wait, is he still around?_

Nobody was answering, I figured they banished him, or killed him, or whatever. I really don't want to know.

"You should probably know that, he's banished." Minho looked at me, "He's dead by now."

_Harsh_, "Uh, okay." I really, _really_ don't want to know.

What scares me if the Griever that stung Ben is Afot, now that Thomas is here in the Glade, I'm afraid that no one is taking care of the Griever's mind, well Teresa could be taking care of things but I was hoping that she would come join Thomas and I here in the Glade, so far I hope no one replaced Thomas and then messed with Afot's mind.

We ran around in a pattern, which I did not care, because I worry about the Griever we are still in fear of.

"So, show me that you know a way out of here, Atlee." Alby said out of the blue.

"Wait, you believe her?" Minho asked Alby.

"Yes, most of the people do." Alby said to Minho, "Except you dumb head."

Minho seemed to be offended but then he shrugged it off.

"Uh yeah, I kind of have the map to the whole entire maze." And I said it like it's a no big deal at all.

I really need to stop being clumsy.

Either that, or I should stop acting before I think.

Both Alby and Newt was kind of startled when I gave them the map from my pocket, it was the accurate maze's map. And, I hope we could get out of here soon enough.

"So, you mean that, this is our ticket out?" Minho asked, the three of us stopped in the middle of the way.

"Pretty much" I pointed at them, "There are two way outs, I didn't really took care of this part at the first place but probably the people that put us here changed one of the exits, so we need to investigate both. It is either this part over here, I marked them actually. Or, it's the Cliff" I pointed at the one I circled.

"_Took care of them in the first place_? What do you mean?" Minho stared at me weirdly. He seemed to have ignored what I just said, the fact that The Cliff, or the places that I have circled, could have been the way out of this living hell.

"Uh yeah, I didn't really care which one's out or in, I don't even know if they really are Griever's entrance, it could be a loading dock, or it could be a bakery, who knows?" Sometimes my lies are brilliant, but now it sounded shuckish.

"How did you get this?" Alby flipped through the map, and there it was written it capital letters,

PROPERTY OF WICKED.

"Hey, I've seen this all over the maze." Minho stepped in to take a look.

Oh no, the truth is spilling out right now.

"Fine, we might as well die here anyway so I'll just cut the crap to you folks" I needed to tell the truth, but I promised myself Newt would have been the first to know, so I held back.

"What is it? Would you mind telling us what this is about?" Alby sounded serious.

"First things first, I need the map back." I gestured to the map, but whenever I reached out to take it from Alby's hand he wouldn't let me grab it.

"No, you tell us where did you get this" Minho pointed at me, as if I'm a thing.

"I'm sorry, I really am" I could see the sun almost setting, "But we—"

"Slim it, tell us the shucking truth!"

"I will, I promise—"

"Why should we trust you anyway!" Alby's angry, way angry.

"Listen, Alby. You need to trust me on this one!"

"Everything is a lie isn't it, you worked for WICKED." Alby shouted out of the blue, "It all made sense doesn't it? How she knew everything in an instant, how she had this map, how she seemed to be an expert in everything, and how she knew Newt's name, and possibly she knew all of our's"

"Alby, please—" _No more lies, Atlee._

"I can't believe you're one of them, all this shucking time!" Minho shouted at me.

"When we get back, you are locked up, no—"

But before Alby could finish his sentence, we could hear the sound of the metal scrapping against the walls, and then the groan of it. I hope it's Afot, and not the bad Griever, but what I fear most is that Afot's already changed.

Minho and Alby was staring at something behind me, automatically I turned back as well to see which Griever is it, I didn't feel scared, but I do feel like death's coming, but I really need to know which Griever is it.

At a distance, this Griever was coming slow to our direction. But then I saw the serial number on the metal of it's body, A502-GRVR. It's Afot.

I really wanted to go up to Afot and tell them that he means no harm, but then as I looked closer, this is not how Afot acted, Afot changed. WICKED found out.

"Run." I whispered.

The three of ur ran, and Afot chased us, it has became faster, and smarter, it blocked our paths, but then as we reversed our path it would kept on chasing us from another direction.

I could see Alby tucking the map in his pockets, Minho is running in front of me. What happened to Teresa? Why did she let this happen?

I ran and ran, but then suddenly we were stopping.

"Why are we stopping?" I said.

"I think we lost it." Minho said, trying to even his breath.

"Are you okay, Alby?" I asked Alby, but Alby won't answer. But as I turned my back, I saw a Griever coming at a fast pace towards us, wait no, it's not me it's after, it's not even Minho.

It's Alby.

The Griever was quick, and then Minho couldn't even hit him at that pace, suddenly the Griever stung Alby, Alby's head hit the ground really hard, and that's a good thing, huh?

And instead of attacking us, the Griever just ran away. I instantly know that this is what WICKED wanted it to be, they wanted to trigger The End.

The leader's going to die, I have to face the facts sooner or later. Food is going to be rare, and then everything's going to end. We need to get out of here, and the most important thing is we need to get back to the Glade soon.

"Minho!" I shouted at him.

"I got him." Minho struggled to get Alby, so I helped him. But while Minho wasn't looking, I snatched the map from Alby's pocket to put it in mine.

We struggled to walk with Alby hanging on our shoulders, he was heavy, I could tell you that.

It's setting, we only have a couple of minutes to get out.

We fasten our pace, we groaned and grunted.

If this is the end, I would want a better death than dying while carrying Alby's heavy butt.

Suprisingly, Minho seemed to be thinking the same thing, so we fasten our pace again. And then we are down to just another right, and then another left, and then another right, and then we would be in front of the maze's exit, or entrance to the Glade, whatever.

But then a metal sound, I froze, and so did Minho.

I could hear it coming closer, it had to be Afot. I have to the one calming him down, "Minho, go run with Alby, I'll handle this." I grabbed my blade out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." No I really wasn't sure.

And then a groan, or a roar, I couldn't tell.

"But I can't leave you, Alby's dying, I can't lose you too."

"You can't lose me?" I laughed.

"I meant, we can't lose you as well."

"Yeah, sure. I promise you I'll catch up, you're wasting your time."

Minho smiled at me, "You're one pain in the knuck, aren't you?"

I laughed, and then I saw him going away with Alby. He's struggling but at least I'll give him time to save Alby.

The Griever sounded dangerous, and then I could see it now, and it's coming here slowly. I could see the same serial number, it's still Afot.

"Afot." I whispered as I grabbed hold of my blade tighter.

But when Afot's pace gotten faster and it is now in front of me, it did completely nothing but stare at me.

It's still not going to hurt me.

But I know it's WICKED, this is not the work of my friends.

"Why did you came all this way to just stare at me?"

It didn't respond.

I realized that, this is the trap.

They are slowing Minho down, so they won't get inside the Glade in time. It is getting dark, I hope Afot's not going to kill me, but I know WICKED is dying to kill me.

"Thank you, Afot." I said to it and then I made a run for it.

I ran and ran as fast as I could and then I could hear the maze's entrance closing.

Oh no.

Oh no, this can't be happening.

I saw Minho and Alby they are soo close to the entrance, and I could hear people encouraging him to hurry it up, but then I could hear someone saying things such as,

"Where's Atlee?"

"Is Atlee—"

"Slim it, bloody hell, where's Atlee?" It was Newt, I could hear him. He's panicking, and he's really loud.

There were a lot of encouragements, but then as I catched up with Minho and Alby, the encouragements and shouts grew.

"Atlee!"

"There she is!"

"You can make it!"

"Come on!"

And then I could see Newt, his eyes are fixed on mine, I tried to make a run for it to the closing walls, I saw Minho nodded at me for me to go, and to leave him behind, but I couldn't.

I was about to call Newt for help, but then I realized, he is bloody second in command, the Gladers needed him, he has a bloody limp as well, I can't hurt him anymore.

Newt's lips formed my name, I looked straight at him, but then I couldn't look at him, not at this time, but then my eyes darted to Thomas.

Thomas.

That's it.

I stared at Thomas long enough, and hopefully he'll get the message that I wan't his help.

Suddenly, he ran between the closing walls, directly towards me.

There were people trying to grab Thomas's arm, or shouts preventing him from getting any closer, but I needed Thomas's help, I really did.

As the walls shuts behind him, and the sky's getting darker, we realized how screwed we are right now.

…

"Congratulations, you just killed yourself." Minho said, his breath is not even. His forehead is sweaty as crap.

"What happened to him?" Thomas asked, looking at Alby.

"What does it look like? He got stung." Minho said.

"In the middle of the day" I added.

"Is he going to make it?" Thomas added, "We should hide him."

I nodded, "Yeah, I think we should, a Griever could rip out his head at any time, or the heads of any of us."

"Where then?" Minho asked both Thomas and I.

I had an idea, we should just tie him up to a vine, and maybe it would hold him there through the night.

But Thomas insisted we look around the maze first to decide where we are going to hide him, so I just nodded, I should trust Thomas, like how trusted me deep down.

For almost 15 minutes we searched around the maze, but then as both Thomas and Minho dropped Alby, and then broke into an argument, I couldn't take it anymore, "Slim it, you klunk-heads, we should just hide him here" I pointed at the vines on the wall, "We should just tie him with a vine, that will keep him hidden up there, well until morning comes of course. At least, the vines are pretty strong."

Both boys agreed.

We tied Alby's body to the vine, and then we pulled the vine so it moved up, bring Alby's body with it, but we realized it was dark, like it could be night already.

"It's getting dark." I could hear the maze changing it's patterns.

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious, that helped a lot." Minho cracked.

"Not now, Minho." I said to Minho.

While we are pulling the vine, one of the maze's walls opened, and then I could see it, a Griever. It could be Afot, it could be another one, I didn't know for sure. "Shuck, it's a Griever!" Minho shouted.

"Hold on, Minho" Thomas said, "We're almost there."

But I knew that Minho wasn't going to stay any longer, "Sorry." Then lets go of the vine, but Thank God, I was still there to help him pull it.

When the vine's strong enough with tie it up, so Alby's body is still up there, I hope the Griever didn't noticed.

The metal clatter is getting closer, "You have to run now." Thomas ordered.

"But—"

"Now. Trust me." Thomas said.

I nodded, I had no choice but to anyways.

I ran for my life, because my life is at stake. I wish I could bump into Minho right now, "Shuck me" I muttered under my breath, but then as I turned here and there, I turned to the paths that I remembered, maybe I could be safe by the Cliff, but I wasn't planning on stepping into a black hole or some sort.

So I just kept on turning to paths that I am familiar path, even if I didn't exactly remembered this path, I had a map anyways, I would probably be slightly okay.

I ran and ran, after that, I ran again.

I did another ran again.

I ran some more.

And some more.

And some more.

I felt like I've been walking for years, but then I decided to stop for a while, there's no way there could be a Griever right now.

And then a groan, behind me, I turned my back to see a Griever.

I looked at the serial number, but it wasn't Afot's serial number. But that means that the one Thomas is facing right now is Afot.

So I ran from the evil Griever this time.

But this one is incredibly fast, it was hard not to get stung or sliced but since I am racing for my life, I am slightly faster.

I kept on thinking, how can I kill this beast?

And then it came to me, I need to get to the Cliff.

I ran as fast as I can, I memorized every path in my way, I wasn't really in the mood to open a map right now, so I am hoping the path is correct.

And then I am going to the Cliff, it's pretty high, you'll probably break your leg if you actually fell, but the Griever quickly followed me, it chased me but I knew better, I can outsmart this Griever.

"Come on, you want to kill me don't you?" I winked at it.

Wait, I just winked at it.

Am I really that weird?

As it launched itself towards me, I slide down, and then it then ended up going down the Cliff, and then it disappeared into nothingness.


	10. Chapter 10

Since i didn't post yesterday, i am now making up for the lost chapter, so here it is, 2 chapters in one day.

**And i am still hoping for your reviews, and what you think should happen next!**

* * *

><p>I waited near the entrance, basically waiting for it to open. But I didn't see any signs of Thomas, Minho or even Alby. I was starting to get worried, the sun's almost up, this is horrifying. Alby was mad at me right before he got stung, and Minho's probably going to talk about me to everyone.<p>

Newt.

I have to tell him first before Minho tells him.

My legs are shaking, I am worried about the three guys. And I just faced a freaking Griever, which none of them witnessed.

I sighed and leaned back to the wall, waiting for the entrance to open could feel like hours when you're waiting for it to.

Minho, where is that sassy shuck face?

I need to explain it to Minho, he is a good friend, and he had probably figure it out before, so I'll just explain the details.

But, I'm not the only one that has blood on my hands.

Thomas.

I need Thomas, I am hoping they would show up by now. I need to see Thomas, and make sure that he remembers something, or two. If he has the Swipe, he would be left out in the dark until the end of this.

I am really worried now.

Should I just scream their names?

Should I look for them?

But then, footsteps.

More like dragging, footsteps, dragging, kind of sound.

But then, I could see them.

Thomas, Minho and Alby.

I smiled at them, but Minho didn't smiled back, even though he did saw me.

But Thomas did, I am grateful that he is alive.

"I am so grateful that you are okay." I came up to them.

"Well, Alby's not okay. None of us are." Minho said sharply.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him only to get no answer, and to see Thomas's confused face.

I knew that Minho was still expecting an explanation. For what happened back there in the Maze, so I really didn't say anything more to him.

"What happened to you?" Thomas asked.

I looked directly at him, and said, "A Griever happened."

"Really? What did you do?" Thomas asked, his eyes full of curiousity.

"Killed it." I shrugged.

But as Thomas wanted to reply me, the sound of the walls moving are coming into my ears. The entrance is opened again, but at the same time, should I really go back? Should I really tell all of them the truth?

Should I really tell Newt?

Am I ready for this?

The entrance opened slowly, I couldn't make out who's out there, but then when I see a stack of curly hair, short figure, and when the entrance opened wider, I could see that famous dirty blonde hair.

Newt.

He has faith in me.

I smiled, but, at the same time should I run to him? Or should I go back into the maze and crawl into the Cliff?

I gulped, it's time to face this.

When Chuck saw me, he smiled and pointed at me, I didn't think he was saying anything, there was just a huge smile on his face.

But then as the entrance opened completely, showing Minho, Thomas and Alby in the back, people gathered around, and then some came in to help them when they realized that something is wrong with Alby.

But Newt stood there, he was facing me and I was facing him.

_What should I do?_

I couldn't manage anything logical to say so I just spoke up, "Hi."

Newt smiled and waved at me, "Hi to you too."

I walked towards him, "It's clearly great to see you."

"Said the girl who has been ignoring me for two days."

"I wasn't ignoring you I was—"

Newt knew I was lying.

"Okay, I was scared. And probably I'm like a coward when it comes to these kind of things. But I'm so sorry that I was annoying, like this annoying shuck face, or maybe you'll hate me even more when you—"

But then he sealed my lips with his, it's not just like any kiss. He lingered for me, and I longed for my lips to be sealed by his.

I could feel how worried and how much relief he is feeling right now, and I can sense that he doesn't want to let me go ever again.

But, he will. He would. I have to tell him today.

It was a quick kiss, but it's not a peck. It's quick enough for anyone not to see.

Well except Chuck, who we forgot that he was standing around 2 feet from us.

"So are you guys together now?"

"No, bloody hell." Newt chuckled. "Why is he here?"

"He's Chuck, he never really knows what's going on." I laughed and winked at Chuck.

But before I could say anything else, I could hear Minho coming towards me, because of the sounds of people preventing him to come here.

"Minho, what are you doing?"

"Minho, you have to rest!" I instantly knew that it was Zart.

"Why can't you keep your knuck down!" Frypan? Maybe.

"Atlee!" Minho shouted and then he was holding my shoulders, a bit too rough.

"What the bloody hell?!" Newt shouted at Minho.

"Calm down, Newt." I told Newt, but I could see Newt's fists balled up, and I know if this doesn't end it would start with a really really really bad punch on the face.

"You explain everything to me. No more lies. Council meeting in an hour, everyone are insisted to come, except for whoever is taking care of Alby, and Alby himself." Minho shouted.

"You're not bloody in charge here!" Newt stepped in.

No, Newt.

"We are having a council meeting if you want to know all the secrets this girl has been keeping from day one." Minho pushed me back so that I fell too hard to the ground.

Crap, my head hurts.

My vision blurs.

No.

I am not going to faint.

But then I realized I landed on something sharp, and hard.

I touched the back of my head to feel a rock, it's quite sharp and then I could feel blood.

"Minho, the shuck you did!" Newt punched Minho in the face, but then Minho didn't reply Newt with a punch or anything.

But Minho came up to me, "Shuck!" He said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you that hard."

But the last thing I remember was Newt's arms around me, carrying me somewhere, I couldn't figure out where.

Then my vision blurs out completely.

…

_I'm in a room, I didn't know where, but I could feel the presence of a boy, the vision cleared, and then a boy with the same features as Newt appeared, it took me a moment to realize that it was Newt._

"_No matter what, you'll save all of us. Just remember, just remember everything."_

_Newt kept on telling me._

_But I didn't reply, I just nodded._

"_What if I couldn't?"_

"_You could, and you will." Newt held my shoulders, "I believe in you."_

"_What would we do when we make it?" I whispered to him._

"_I promised your sister back there that I would protect you. And I promised the same thing to your dad."_

"_How did you remember that?"_

"_I am getting the Swipe soon, so listen to me. You are the only that can help me, you are what I am here for, do not and do not ever forget about me. Remember me." _

"_I will, I promise."_

"_Don't make the mistake I fear you would." He whispered, and something inside of me jolted._

"_I promise. I am not going to let myself go."_

_And then Newt quickly kissed me on top of my head, "Just stick to that, yeah?"_

_And then room blurred, and then I'm in another room._

"_I think that the boy will trigger her, it would get her to the edge." This man who was wearing a pair of glasses said._

"_She is a part of this, and she will lead us to the cure." Another man said._

"_But her intelligence is incredible."_

"_But she could play a part in this, we need her. She'll be put in Group B."_

"_I suggest Group A. She will be able to get to what she needed to go there."_

"_That is why, we need her to—"_

_But then the people who were speaking got interrupted by something else, and then all of them were looking at me._

"_We should get this over with."_

_And then, they approached me. I could feel myself screaming, but then none of this made sense._

_It all blurred again, but this time my surroundings formed a face of a girl._

"_I'll find you." The girl said to me, she looked older than me, probably a year or two. Her hair is red, and she has the same features as me._

"_Don't leave me" I cried._

"_You won't be left alone, I will find you. It would only be a while." And then the girl was dragged out of my side._

"_But you promised!" I shouted._

"_I promise you as well, that I'll always protect you, you're my little sister. I'll find you on the other side of this hell hole." And then this girl is hit on the head, and then she grew unconscious._

_The people that dragged her was in lab coats, "She'll be put in Group B, my darling. She won't be far away from you."_

_I screamed again._

"_No!" I crawled out to reach her but someone held me back, I struggled and struggled, but it all doesn't made sense, it never did, and it never would._

…

As I woke up in cold sweat, I found no one inside the room with me. My head is bandaged, I really didn't want to know why or who bandaged me, even though I remembered that Minho pushed me to the ground.

I struggled to sit up, and then when I did, I decided to go lay down again. It's night, probably around 2 AM or 1 AM, I don't know, they only gave Thomas a watch so far he's the only one I have seen with it.

The dreams.

I realized they were memories.

How, how did I, I had a sister?

And Newt, what was that all about not letting me do the mistake he feared I would? Why did everyone kept on saying that to me?

And, what did I meant by letting myself go?

By now, I realized that, by letting myself go which means that, I had to stop falling for Newt.

Maybe I already had in my previous life, or in those stacked memories that are kept away from myself, but I don't know, they only come in pieces not stacks.

_Oh no._

If only I didn't kiss him that night, if only I turned him down, things would be different. Now WICKED knows, now everything would change, and I'm not sure it would be for the best.

I should tell all of the Gladers the truth, it would hurt, but I hope this is the right decision. I have to face the ugly truth.

They are using Newt as a weapon against me.


	11. Chapter 11

I thought of the memories again, they kept on hunting me, and I kept on letting them. Is Newt really going to be a weapon against me?

I think so.

I have to do something, and this time I have to make the right decision, and then my stomach decides to let out the hungry beast. I remembered that I need to eat, the hunger and thirst is really getting to me.

_Food_.

_Water_.

I looked to the bedside table, and there it is, plain old bread, and a glass of water. Since of the exploding hunger and thirst inside me, I ate and drank it all quickly.

Afterwards, I just sat still.

We need to get out of here.

But first of all, I have to tell them the truth.

It's dark, I didn't want to bother anyone so I tried to stood up all by myself, surprisingly, I failed.

I tried again, and failed.

I groaned, "Crap."

By the third try, I stood up. Even though, I had to grab hold of the walls to go down stairs.

As I made it downstairs, I saw that most of the sleeping bags are not occupied, but there are some Gladers sleeping, but I couldn't see Newt anywhere.

I have to find him and tell him the truth.

I struggled to walk faster, I could not possibly look around to the forest for him, and I clearly didn't have the energy to climb the look out tree.

I sighed, but then I saw the council room or house, or barn, or whatever, is lightened up. And I could see shadows of people moving around from here, and then I decided to make a run for it.

But I didn't run for it, I just walked, or limped to be exact.

I held myself together until I finally reached the door, I hesitated at first, so I didn't open it yet, I just stood there and listened to the conversations.

"I'm telling you, she is dangerous." I could hear Gally's voice.

Gosh, that annoying shank.

"I've told you guys everything that happened in the maze, now let's consider it." Minho spoke after.

Oh no.

That's when I decided to step in, I opened the doors as strongly as I could and then tripped on my face.

I just tripped.

I squealed.

"Great" I muttered under my breath as I struggled to pull myself up. None of the boys bothered to help me out, even Newt. I wasn't in the mood to care so I just spoke up, "I am going to tell all of you the truth."

"How do we know if it is the truth?" A boy shouted at me.

"Shut your hole, I am telling you the truth and whether you like it or not this douchebag over here," I pointed at Minho, "Pushed me to the ground and then when I hit the ground hard, I think my brain is somehow broken, or something in it did."

"That's a shucking lie!" Another shouted.

"I don't care on whether you believe me or not, I will just tell all of you because it will all make sense, and you know deep down that this is the truth." I rushed forward to the front of the Gladers.

"You owe all of us an explanation!" Minho said to me.

"Yeah, I do. Now all of you shut your holes and listen up." I shouted at all of them, on the corner of my eye I could see Newt, and I instantly figured that he is heartbroken, sad, or angry. But he should be, and I am letting him.

I could never be with him, it's too dangerous, for me and for him.

I told all of the Gladers everything, from my escape from the lab, I supposed they thought I was one of the variables who escaped some of the Swipe procedures before getting their ass up here, but I didn't tell them the truth, not yet, and the memories that I had, and then I told them everything, even about the map, I showed it to all of the Gladers, including Minho, even he gave me a nod that this map was correct.

I figured Minho has already told

I told them everything except the fact that I used to work for WICKED.

People are now asking me questions, I didn't quite hear them, because I am soo deep in my own thoughts.

"Shut your holes." I said to them, and apparently all of the questions stopped, "I know that this is the worst part of it, but I'll just tell you guys."

I looked at Thomas, he was sitting next to Chuck. Should I tell all of them that Thomas and I worked together? I'll just tell them, they'll eventually figure it out anyway.

"I used to work for WICKED. I did not escape the lab as a Greenie, I escaped because I decided to help you guys, I decided to stop all of this." I explained, the Gladers faces were unreadable.

"Me and my co-workers, we designed the maze, and we created all the obstacles and we.." I paused, "We put all of you here. But then, we realized what's right and we came here, to help you get out."

And then people started shouting.

I could see disappointment in their eyes, and then there's Chuck, he was crying. I am so sorry, I am so sorry.

But then all of the questions hit me like a tsunami, I didn't answer any of them, but all of them were mad at me.

"Who is this coworker of yours?" Zart asked, automatically everyone sat down quietly.

Oh no, I looked at Thomas. But I supposed Thomas already had dreams of some of the procedures. Suprisingly, he nodded, I didn't quite understand that, but I'll take it as a, "yes, you may tell them"

"It's Thomas." I paused, "That is why we knew each others names."

"But how did you figured out Newt's?"

That's when I realized that I haven't told them about the dreams or memories I just got, "After this shank pushed me and broke something, or triggered something in my brain, I had some of my removed memories back."

Minho looked at me, somehow his face showed that he felt sorry, but at the same time it showed anger and disappointment.

"I remembered Newt, from the very beginning, I knew all of you actually from the beginning. But Newt, he's different, it felt like I have known him since forever, and it felt like, we used to know each other." I gulped, "But, I remember him, he was there, he told me not to ever forget him, and to not make the mistake he fear I would, and I probably did already make the mistake, so yeah."

Newt's eyes landed on me, he was shocked. But I know that he knows that this might happen, "He told me that he shouldn't let myself go, and then I realized that WICKED is—" Then I realized as well that I should tell this to him in private, so I darted off to something else, "I mean, I realized that WICKED is putting us here as test subjects, we are all meant to be here, I don't know if I am meant to be here or not, but they are smarter."

"How could all this happen?" Minho asked.

I looked at him and smiled, "It will all be answered when we escape, I know for sure now that The Cliff is our way out, you investigate all you want, but it is the truth."

I didn't tell them about the Groups, and the lab people, but I'll get to that after we escape, hopefully.

"Minho and I, we'll go for a run tomorrow." Thomas added.

_He's already a runner?_ I thought.

I could hear Gally complaining and mocking me, honestly that boy would never shut up, but this time some of the boys agreed to him, I won't blame them, I actually did deserve that.

"I understand if all of you hate me now, but—"

"We have no choice but to trust you." Newt said, he smiled at me, and then at that moment I believe that honesty is truly the key.

…

That morning, I ate breakfast with Chuck, I apologized between chews, he didn't reply me though, but he still kept my company.

"Chuck, I'm sorry." I said to him.

Chuck just looked at me, he looked empty, and sad. "It's okay, Atlee" He smiled.

"Finally, a word!" I smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Whoever you were before you came here, you left it all there, you came here to help us, and we all truly believes in Thomas, and of course you." Chuck said.

"I promise you, we'll get out." I smiled at him and grabbed his arms in assurance.

Chuck smiled at me, I hope he trusts me just like what he said.

I let go of his arm and then I waved at Chuck, I needed to go somewhere, they gave me a break, they gave 3 days break, well, now I didn't really know what to do, since Thomas has been replacing for my spot.

But nowadays, I felt weak, and I couldn't help but to have thoughts of my own sometimes, I would stare into the oblivion sometimes, but then someone would caught me off guard. Things like that happened, but I hope it's nothing serious.

Suddenly, I remembered that I had to find Newt.

Just before I could search for him, someone tapped my shoulder, I had my fingers crossed that it was Newt, and as usual it was him.

"Hi." He said, smiling at me.

I smiled, "Hey."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Can I talk to you?'

We both said it at the same time, but then he said I should go first, but then I refused and then I told him to go first.

"Fine, but we need to talk, _alone_." He made the word alone sent me chills down my spine, whatever he wants to talk about, he should talk about it as quickly as possible.

"Sure, let's go to the homestead." I said, and then he followed me to the homestead.

As we arrived there, we went up the stairs into my room, and then he began to talk, "Listen, Atlee.." He trailed off as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah?" I smiled at him, why am I nervous anyway?

"Did I ever cross your mind that we.." He trailed off without even continuing it again. But I understood, I just didn't want him to say the next words anyways.

"Yeah, yesterday when I had those memories back, I remembered you, you were telling me not to let myself go, and that's exactly what _we_ did." I sat down on the bed.

"That's exactly what _we_ did" He laughed and joined me to sit down on the bed, "I just didn't know why WICKED would prevent us from being together."

I sighed, "It's not like that, it's just that they are encouraging us to be together, but it is a trap." I bit my lip, "A mistake."

He looked at me, I knew that this would hurt like a knife to the heart. "So, what should we do?"

"We should keep ourselves in bars, we should hold back." I smiled at him, even though I didn't want to.

"Why should we? But since we did we listen to them?" He scooted so he's closer now.

"Don't you see? If we are ever going to make the same mistake again they would use you as a weapon against me." I bit my lip harder this time, "And you would know how much that would hurt me."

I tried to smile, but he's not smiling back. He just stared at me.

"I remember in my memories that I had a sister, she has a red hair, same features as mine, but I couldn't recall her whereabouts. And in my memories, I promised you, and you told me that I should not tell anymore lies to you, remember?" I was on the edge of breaking down.

Newt smiled, I figured that he would understand.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I know, I am too, ya'know?" He chuckled, "I shouldn't have—God."

"No, no you don't have to be." I smiled at him, "Just, I know you promised you won't hurt me, but maybe if we are hurt at the beginning, it won't hurt at all at the end."

Newt nodded, "But what if we are meant to be hurt at the end?" He looked at me straight into the eyes now.

"Would you want that?" I asked him shyly.

He nodded, "I would, even if that means getting bloody hurt at the end, as long as I have one bloody chance with you."

"You—you don't understand, they are capable of hurting you or even me more than you know." I tried to explain it to him, but this is starting to hurt me even more.

"I don't bloody care about them, I don't bloody care about myself." He touched my cheek, "All I care about is you."

I lingered on his touch, "Newt, we can't—we have to stop."

"I don't want this to stop." He whispered to me, his lips brushing against my ear.

"We should just hold back, until it all ends." I am started to lose myself.

"Fine. I'll do it, but only for you I will." He whispered, "But there's only one catch."

"What is it?" I turned my head so I am facing his directly.

He didn't say anything for a while, and then his lips were on mine, I was shocked at first, I wanted to refuse it but I can't help to think of how good it feels to have his lips on mine.

He pushed my body so it would be closer to his, I want to be closer, I want to be closer to him than I ever had before.

"Don't let anyone control you." He said before kissing me again, this kiss was different than the kiss before, it was hungry, and it was taking every part of my soul with it.

I kissed him back, this time I am kissing him with confidence, because I don't care anymore, (I would regret it later)

"You're such a terrible liar." He whispered against my mouth before he kissed it, and then it slowly trails kisses down my neck, it's driving me insane. How his hands are caressing me, and how his soft hair touches my chin.

I let out a sigh, I intended to laugh, but something went wrong.

His lips trailed down to my collar bone, and then something snaps inside of me, the fact that we should stop right now.

I put his face in my hands, ignoring how much his lips felt good on my neck, I brought his face up to face mine, and then I kissed him.

"We should stop." I whispered, and then he kissed me again, "We should hold ourselves back."

And then Newt gave me a soft peck on the lips before stopping, "You're right, I can control myself when I'm around you." And then his hands caressed my jaw.

"Don't you have work to do?" I asked him in order to ignore the tension between us.

He snaps out of it and then he said, "Winston! Oh bloody hell, that shank asked me for help today, I'm such a shucking idiot!" Newt stood up and then he went for the door, before he could exit, he smiled at me, "I think you are right, we should keep our distance" Before winking at me and then left.

I smiled at myself for a second, only to realize that I just regretted what I just did.

…

There was a knock on my door, and when it slowly opened, it was Thomas. He's sweaty and dirty, I bet he was back from a run.

"Hey." He smiled as he came in, "How are you holding up?"

"Fine, I suppose." I shrugged.

"Listen, about the whole co-worker thing. I had these dreams as well, you were there, and there was this other girl, we were working at our work stations, and when you said you had a co-worker coming to the Glade as well, I instantly knew that it was going to be me." He explained.

"Good to know." I smiled at him.

"So, actually I came here to tell you that we investigated the Cliff that you were talking about, and then I am just saying that we should need more time investigating it before we jump into that hole." Thomas said.

"Well, I remember everything quite perfectly. That there would be a griever's lair down the Cliff, there would be zero Grievers of there would be dozens of them, who knows? It's all up to WICKED." I explained.

"Yeah, maybe we'll start investigating with you in a couple of days sadly."

"Well, I would love to go for a run tomorrow, but Minho told me not to, but since he is the boss, so.."

"I agree with Minho, you should have your rest. And besides, I think he felt guilty for what he did to you. Did he ever came to apologize?" Thomas asked.

"Not really, maybe, I didn't remember." I laughed.

"Well, he'll come around soon, don't worry." Thomas ruffled my hair, the weird thing is it felt like we have done it before, and it was no surprise, I've had those feelings before.

"Thanks, Thomas." I smiled at him.

"You're welcome, as always." He laughed and then jogged his way out to the door.


	12. Chapter 12

_(**A/N**: Hi, just saying that I'm not a big fan of love triangles, so no love triangle with Thomas because he's with Teresa, or Brenda. While Atlee would be stuck with Newt, but who knows? Please understand that I have my exam week so I can't post daily anymore, sorry. And this chapter is really short, sorry again. This story will end at Death Cure and after Death Cure, so buckle up, this is gonna be a long one.)_

* * *

><p>He wasn't joking about keeping a distance.<p>

He definitely wasn't joking.

I ate breakfast with Chuck as usual, usually Newt would join me, but he didn't, he just smiled at me and then went away somewhere.

Maybe it was for the best. Who cares anyway?

Well, I do. But I asked for this, I might as well take it.

"What are you thinking about?" Suddenly, out of nowhere Minho is right beside me.

"Nothing." I smiled at him, even though I actually did have no idea what I was thinking about at that time.

"So, about the whole I-Pushed-You thing, I would like to say I'm sorry, and I hope that you won't kill me afterwards." Minho said, he tried not to laugh at the end, and I knew that he tried to make it as obvious as possible, but honestly? I didn't mind.

"It's okay, because of you, I got some of my memories back, even though they didn't put a lot of things in here," I pointed at my brain, "but, yeah, it's all good."

"Thanks, I was glad to hear that!" Minho let out a heavy breath before weirdly hugging me.

And weirdly I hugged him back, and then I whispered, "What are you doing?"

He let go, "Nothing, isn't that what people supposed to do?"

I laughed, "Some people, but hey, you're a good friend of mine, so it's okay."

Minho pretended to be shocked, "I'm your good friend? _Me_? Your good friend?" And then he did the most embarrassing thing ever, he squealed.

I pushed him playfully, "Shut up, you sassy shank!"

"You guys are weird." Chuck said, I forgot that he's here.

He laughed, "Well, thank you."

"Honestly? I could never be mad at you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why?" Minho asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

Before Minho could reply, some sat in front of me, next to Chuck.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Thomas asked, _well isn't he delighted today_?

"Why are you soo cheerful?" Minho asked, his face isn't really the friendliest or the most welcoming, but you'll get used to it eventually.

"Nothing, just being happy." Thomas laughed, "We should probably investigate the Cliff more, Minho."

"Yeah, of course we are, what else should we do anyway?" Minho laughed.

I laughed as well, "Thomas, you should probably have the map with you, since I'm not a runner temporarily, because of this guy" I pointed at Minho, "You get to have it, temporarily." I grabbed the map from my pocket and then I gave it to Thomas.

"Thanks, Atlee." He grabbed it from my hands and then he studied it, "Is this accurate?" He asked me.

"What do you think?" I paused, "Of course it is you shuck-head!"

Minho laughed, "It still sounded adorable—hey!"

I hit Minho right on the head.

Chuck laughed.

_Crap, I kept forgetting about Chuck._

"Minho, you are such a shucking knuck."

Minho burst into laughter, but there's no use talking this guy out of laughing.

"So, I just sort of killed a Griever a couple of days ago and I—"

"Which Griever?" I asked in a hurry cutting Thomas off, "Please don't tell me you killed…" I trailed off.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

But I thought to myself, what's the use of keeping Afot around anyway, if it died, WICKED won't be able to use it as a weapon, and if it lived, it would probably be a weapon, so I'll get over it.

"Nothing" I shook my head.

"So, as I was saying, it got squished by a wall, and yesterday Minho and I came to check it out—"

"And then?"

"It looked disgusting." Thomas said.

Just like that.

"Disgusting?" I laughed, "What does that have to do with any of this?"

"Nothing, just letting you know." His face is like an attractive slap magnet.

"Thomas, seriously." I laughed.

He just shrugged.

But then the bells rang.

That horrible bell.

And then it came to my mind, as Thomas, Chuck, and Minho got up and ran to the box, and so did everyone else, _Could it be Teresa_?

And then the sound of the bell stopped, God, I wished I changed it into something better.

People are gathering around it, and then I could see Newt opening the gates, and then there were murmurs, I didn't exactly hear them, but by the movements of their lips, something is definitely wrong.

I came over when everyone started shouting, and after Thomas called my name.

"What is it now?" I led myself to the front of the crowd to see who it is.

_Oh look, there's Teresa._

Thomas pointed at Teresa in that weird confusing face, he's probably trying to make me explain this.

Oh wait, maybe I could explain this to them anyways.

"Calm your holes, it's just Teresa." I rolled my eyes at them and then joined Newt down in the box.

And then people started to talk, one of them is Gally.

"Who's Teresa?" Gally asked.

"It's the new She-Bean, you idiot." One answered him.

Teresa's asleep, in a coma, I guess. She could be dead, or maybe not.

"We found this in her grip." Newt handed the note to me, and then our fingers brushed slightly.

Get a shucking grip.

I opened the note to see the words written on ink,

"_SHE'S THE LAST ONE EVER."_

Oh well, okay, maybe they are triggering the end.

"Oh well." I shrugged and then handed the paper back to Newt.

"Well?" Thomas asked me, probably he's still expecting an explanation.

"I'm too tired for this, so here goes." I pointed at Teresa, "This new girl is Teresa, she's my friend, or co-worker, and also she's his as well." I pointed at Thomas.

There are several nods and okays, from the crowd of course.

"So, this girl," I grabbed Teresa's hand, but then noticed the writing, WICKED is good on her arm, but I just shrugged it off, she could be a little coo-coo sometimes. "She is here in peace, or maybe not, but yeah. So, we will all keep her safe, and then Thomas, you should explain everything to her, if she had the Swipe before, she would only trust you, so get that in your mind." I pointed at Thomas, "My work here is done." I shrugged and then went up to join Thomas.

"Wow." Thomas whispered.

"What?"

"That's a lot to process." He said.

"Oh, and she could be useful for the Cliff investigation, so use her as soon as possible. Oh, and I remembered back at WICKED that they are going to trigger 'The End' or something, so we better get out of here soon or we are going to die without food, because boxes are not coming" My eyes darted to Minho and then back at Thomas, "Meanwhile, the med-jacks should take care of her, like right now."

And then the Med-Jacks and Newt, (He looked fine by the way) carried Teresa out of the box, and then the Med-Jacks themselves carried Teresa to wherever they are going to carry, I'm not in the mood to care.

"Thanks, Atlee." Newt smiled at me.

I winked, "Pleasure's mine." I turned away from Newt, I couldn't look at his face anymore, he looked like an angel.

_Wait, what?_

…

After Minho and Thomas came back from their run, I didn't really care about what they just found because I told myself that I am not in the mood to care, that and, probably the end is triggered, oh what a great news.

I let out a sigh.

Lately all I do is sigh, roll my eyes and groan.

I just hate being here, I wish I could just live somewhere normal, but no, I live here, in this freaking farm, where you are forced to play maze every now and then, but this was my choice, so it's my fault that I'm here.

"What are you thinking?"

I let out a small scream to turn around and see Newt, asking me what I was just thinking about. Wasn't he supposed to be in duty or something right now?

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping a distance?" I asked him, "Oh, and aren't you supposed to take care of Alby?"

"Both are a yes, and Alby is taken care by the Med-Jacks and also that whole Teresa thing is confusing me a lot." He laughed.

"Well, you gotta live with it."

"What's wrong with you?" He asked me as he tilted his head to the side, which is really cute.

Wait, what is wrong with me?

"I know right? What is wrong with me?"

Newt shook his head while he laughed, "You're full of—"

"Bullshit?" I asked.

"No." He laughed, "Surp—"

"Surprises."

"Bloody hell." He ruffled his hair, "What has gotten in to you?"

"Became a mad genius, but honestly?" I paused, my eyes darting left and right, "I'm just tired. Like, there are 2 ex-WICKED workers now else than me, and now they still expect me to do all the fucking work?"

"They are Greenies, they need help, and besides they lost their memories and you didn't."

"Well yeah, but I really need my break for a moment, so please I just need those two newest people who came in less than a week to just slim it." I sighed.

"Maybe they see you as a leader, or someone to look up to." Newt said. God, why does he have to be right?

"Maybe, but nah." I waved my hands off, "Honestly, who wants to look up at me? I'm no Mary-Sue."

Newt just laughed at me and then he looked down at the ground.

"So, uhm." I thought of something else to say but I didn't have anything so I just stay quiet until he spoke.

"So are we still keeping a distance?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, but we'll figure things out." I said to him.

"Like how?" He asked.

"You know exactly how." I winked at him.

Wait, what is wrong with me?

He laughed, "Bloody hell, Atlee." He rubbed his temples, "You're killing me."

"You've told me that before, like 4 times excluding this."

Newt just shook his head and let out a chuckle.

"So, I am going to climb the look out tree until later when people started looking everywhere for me, and then you could tell them where I am or maybe you won't tell me where I am, but you'll know exactly where I am I just really don't want anyone to bother me except you, probably, but we have to keep our distances, so Minho could come up to the look out tower, oh and if you find him tell him to find me, and then he would eventually ask you where I am and then you would tell him, good that?"

He just stared at me for a quite long period of time before mouthing the word, _What?_

"You understood me just before, don't act like you didn't, you are brilliant, I know you, Newt." I said.

"You caught me." He laughed, "And why do you want Minho out of every other people?"

"Eh, he's a good friend, I like him." I said, but then I realized I just said that I liked Minho, so I decided to revoke it, "Not, like him, kind of like him, just like him as a friend, he's okay to be around."

Newt doesn't seem to buy it, but I'll explain it later when Minho's here, "Okay, see you around?" He asked me.

"Yeah, around." I smiled before he left me alone in the middle of the fields after he ran off somewhere.

I let out yet another sigh and led myself to the look out tree.

…

I sat there for almost an hour until Minho came up to sit with me.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Nothing, just would like to tell you a story." I said.

"Is it about Newt?" He asked, and for once he's right, maybe he's right before, I just hated admitting that he is.

I nodded, "Sort of, kind of."

But then Minho gave me the I_-Know-You-Are-Lying_ look.

"Fine, it is definitely about him."

Minho laughed, "I knew it, I knew something is happening between you two!"

"Slim it, people could hear you."

"Let them hear me out." Minho said.

"I'll push you off this tree." I said to him.

"Nah, you won't." He waved his hands at me, "You love me to much."

"No, I don't."

"Oh yeah you love the _second-in-command_ Glader, like everybody knows already."

"They knew?" I asked, it's not really shocking, I guessed that people already did know.

"Yeah, now spill it." Sassy Minho started speaking.

And then I told him all about the dream, and the kisses, and how we are taking a distance from each other because of how dangerous it might be to actually be together, and so on.

"So, you're telling me that you want to be with him but you don't want to be with him?" Minho furrowed his eyebrows, "I got it!" Minho said suddenly.

"What? What is it?" I asked him in curiosity.

"You should date me instead—Ouch!"

I hit him hard this time.

"What was that for?!"

"For being you." I laughed.

And then he laughed, "Yeah, thanks a lot, Atlee."

"You're useless." I said between laughter.

"But I think you should avoid him, if it's what is best for him and if you care about him, even though it would hurt at first, at least it would save his life." Minho said, and somehow that made sense.

"Okay, that made sense."

"And that's why you should date _me_ instead."

I hit him again in the face, playfully this time, hopefully it was.


	13. Chapter 13

Teresa finally woke up in a couple of days, or was it around a week? I started running again, and then when we investigated the maze. After Teresa woke up and went crazy, she finally told us that WICKED sent antidotes for the stung, and then we used it for Alby, somehow it worked.

The Cliff is like a wall that could transport us to somewhere, I never really understood it at first, they call it Flat-Trans, how did I know? Been working for them since as long as I could remember.

Thomas, Minho and I ran inside the maze to investigate the Cliff again, we are sure that it's the way out, well, I'm the one who's sure of it, they aren't. I hope Teresa could convince them, I could not leave without the other Gladers, well I could leave Gally behind, but—

"You go." Thomas gestured for Minho to jump in first, somehow breaking my own thoughts to the air.

"No way, shuck-face, you were the one worked with them, you go first." Minho snapped back at Thomas.

"I got my memories erased, how should I remember anything?" Thomas is clearly uncertain about this.

I sighed and then rolled my eyes.

"Listen, we have been investigating this for almost a week or two, we need to jump in it, or at least that's what Atlee said." Minho explained.

"Yeah, if you want me to jump first, it's okay." I shrugged, because I am positive and I knew exactly what's inside the Cliff, there won't be any Grievers as long as we are aware of our surroundings.

"Whoa, no way you're jumping first." Minho pointed at me, "We are going to investigate what's in there tomorrow."

"We said that like, yesterday." Thomas said, "And, Teresa wanted to check it out."

"Teresa?" Minho laughed, "That bloody girl? No offense." Minho looked at me.

"It's okay, she's helpful, just take her under your wing and she'll be fine." I said.

"Hey, let's just do it tomorrow okay? Teresa will run tomorrow, even though she's not a runner, but who gives a shuck nowadays, well maybe Gally—"

"He should stop being an asshole." Thomas said, cutting me off.

I nodded, "I agree, he should just do his freaking job and stay out of the way."

"Don't be mean, remember, we should not hurt another Glader, we can't do this if we—" Minho was cut off by Thomas.

"If we don't have trust, yeah, I know." Thomas rolled his eyes.

I realized that it's almost dark, we have spent hours standing here thinking about nothing else than who is going to jump first, what a bunch of idiots.

Which means that I'm an idiot.

Oh well.

"You do realize that it's getting dark right?" I laughed at them, "We should probably head back."

Minho nodded, "She's right, so far we did nothing else than talk about this."

"Well, but this conversation is necessary." Thomas said.

"Listen here, shuck-face, just skip the conversation, and let's just do it tomorrow." Minho was pissed, but thankfully something held him back.

"Let's head back." I said to them before anything could get worse.

As we head back to the Glade in silence, I noticed that something is different, there were no moving sounds today. Which means that probably the maze is not changing today, or is it just me? Maybe it did change, or maybe it didn't. I decided to ask the boys what they think.

"Hey, have you guys noticed that there are no sounds of the maze changing today? Well, else than the sound of the gates opening this morning." I asked them while we're still running.

Thomas didn't answer me at first, but then he did, "I guess they are giving us a break."

"Impossible." Minho added, "Since when did they have mercy upon us?"

"I don't think it's a break" I said, "I think it's a trap, they are planning something."

"What kind of plan?" Minho asked me, suddenly the air between the three of us are serious now.

"I don't know." I paused, "But I guess, we should just see what will happen, maybe they are giving us a break, or maybe not."

"There's only one way to find out." Thomas said.

I laughed, even though that wasn't funny, I thought it would cheer him up, but it didn't because I have bad calculations in social life.

We continued our run in silence, the only thing that came into my ears was the sound of our heavy breaths, footsteps and the sounds of the insects, I don't even know what are they, they could be flies, or mosquitos, hopefully nothing dangerous.

We arrived at the Glade soon afterwards, we ate our late lunch, we don't even know if it was lunch, it was just _food_, but personally, I called it _eating time_, because we will never have time for lunch. But lately, I've been getting a bad feeling, something's off and I knew it.

"What is wrong with you?" Minho asked, he's still eating his soup while I just sat there looking at my soup, I suddenly lost my appetite for eating today.

"Something's off." I looked around to see that it's almost dark, and it should be at least closing by now.

"She's right, why isn't the entrance closing?" Thomas asked, somehow agreeing to my opinion that something is terribly wrong.

"Maybe they forget to close it." Minho said.

"This could be one of the tests, or they are triggering The End, the thing you told us." Thomas added.

"Yes, this is it. They are testing us, Minho, I need you tell everyone to grab a weapon, Grievers could have been on their way by now." I told Minho.

"How are you sure about this?" Minho asked.

"I have worked with these people, WICKED is full of geniuses, they did not forget, this is what I told you guys about!" I pointed at the entrance.

"They are not closing them." Thomas muttered, "The Grievers!"

"Spread the word, grab a weapon!" I shouted at them, which was unnecessary, but it was a good thing to do I suppose. "Find Chuck, and get everyone to the Council Hall and barricade the doors!"

Thomas and Minho nodded and then they went off somewhere, probably spreading the word, Thomas would probably get to Teresa first, and Minho would probably scream everything out loud.

And then what was I supposed to do?

Oh yeah.

Newt.

I ran as fast as I could to the Council Hall, he spends most of his time there at this time of day, it's not even day anymore actually.

"Newt!" I screamed, hopefully he would understood the urgency in my scream.

"Newt!" I screamed again as I barged through the doors and then here I am inside the Council Hall.

He wasn't there.

Actually, nobody's there, "Shuck!" I said to myself before turning my heels and ran off somewhere.

Where could he be?

"Newt!" I screamed, "Where are you?"

I screamed and screamed, and then it hits me, he's probably taking care of Alby by now.

I ran as fast as I could to the Med Jack's station, I am the probably the only person who hates this place because they never actually put me here since I have a room of my own, they didn't bother putting me here. And, it smells like shit here, not like a bad shit, just full of medicine, and herbs kind of smell.

Why am I thinking like this in this urgent condition?

I ran faster to the Med-Jack's station until I finally barged through the door, "Newt!" I screamed, I probably shocked everyone who was in the room.

Newt's here, thank God.

"What is it?" He came up to me.

"The entrance, the maze, it's not moving." I said in a hurry.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The entrance is not closing." I said.

My words snapped everyone's head to my direction, even Jeff's, There were other Gladers there as well, I remembered some of them, they were runners. Alby wasn't really doing well, it might be hard for him to survive this kind of madness during his unhealthy condition.

"Is Alby okay?" I asked Newt.

"He's fine, he's just in the middle of shock right now. But, we'll get to him later." Newt said.

"We need to get outside, now." I said, and then everyone except Jeff and Gally went outside, I didn't know the names of the boys, because I didn't care.

Where's Thomas and Teresa?

We ran towards the entrance, and everyone is making a crowd in front of it.

I could see Teresa's face, she's obviously in panic, and Thomas is right beside her, hopefully he would do something for Teresa, she just woke up from a coma, she's such a strong girl to take all of this in at such a short period of time.

"It's not closing!" A boy from the back shouted.

"Prepare to be fighting them Grievers.." Frypan said from the back.

"I hope the Grievers are not coming." One of them said again.

"They are coming you dumb-slits, this is part of what WICKED wants us to do." I said to them, and that shuts them off.

I could see them holding their weapons tighter, and then the sky went dark as we waited and waited in front of the entrance, we are hoping that there wouldn't be anything coming out from there, but then the ground shook.

Everyone turned to the side to see a new entrance is opening on every side, on the west, east, and south.

"Oh no" I whispered.

Newt could feel my worries, and then he grabs hold of my hand, "It's okay, Atlee." But then when people started to face Newt to ask questions, he lets go of my hand.

I wish he hadn't though.

But then a low growl came from the main entrance.

I could see four grievers coming in to the Glade, people are pointing their blades, or even their sticks to the Grievers, I knew this won't work.

"Run." I said to them, but they didn't listen at first, "God, damn-it, run!"

And then Newt held my hand to guide me as we ran together, I looked back to see everyone else running into different ways, but I noticed that Thomas and Teresa is following us from behind, also some of the Gladers followed us, including Gally.

Hopefully we are not leading them to their deaths.

We reached the corn field, it isn't a big one but it's probably a good place to hide, we could hear the Grievers again, my heart beat is uncontrollable, I am afraid that the Grievers could even hear it.

We hide ourselves in the corn field, without making a sound, and we are hoping the Grievers won't find us hiding—

And then a scream, someone was just taken away.

The Grievers found us.

We instantly broke into a run, this time we headed for the Box.

We ran through the kitchen, and then we crossed paths with Alby throughout the way, and then we could hear someone screaming, and as we turned our heads we could see a Griever grabbing a Glader, we couldn't help him so we decided to keep on going.

"They're here." Alby said, his face's unreadable, he could be in the edge right now.

"Get him to the Council Hall, quickly!" Newt ordered to the two Gladers who were carrying Alby, and then in a quick nod they carried Alby faster to the direction of the Council Hall.

We kept on running, that's all we did so far, because all we could do is run, and all we should do is run, because if we don't run, we die.

Gally ran faster this time when the Box was on view and then he opened the Box's doors, "Go, go, go!" He gestured for us to run faster, so we did.

Newt and I jumped into the box first, and then Thomas, and then Teresa, and the last to jump in was Gally.

We all took a deep breath, suddenly someone shouted, "Gally, open the door!" I didn't recognize the Glader's voice, I hope he'll reach us in time. But as Gally tried to open the door, the metal claw of a Griever grabbed hold of the Glader and somehow pulled him towards the Griever.

"We need to get to the Council Hall." Newt whispered, but loud enough for all of us to hear.

I managed to see Teresa in the corner, her face scared and shocked, I wouldn't blame her anyway. "Hey, it's going to be okay, Teresa." I said to her.

Teresa's voice was shaky, "I know you, don't I?" Her question was sudden, but I'll answer anyway.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked her.

"In my dreams, you were there… you were there."

But before I could reply to Teresa, Gally said that we should run now and get ourselves to the Council Hall, so the explanation would have to wait.

Gally opened the doors and the he jumped out to the ground and ran, Newt went next and then he held my hand to help me get up, I didn't noticed who was coming up after me because Newt kept my hand in his as we ran together to the Council Hall.

Chuck went outside the doors with a lantern, "Come on!" He screamed at us.

I looked back to see Thomas and Teresa's not far behind and then my pace slowed, "Come on, Teresa!" I shouted at Teresa to encourage her.

"Keep on running, Atlee." Newt dragged my arm so I kept on running, faster this time.

Something is weird, Gally's not in front of us anymore. He could be going to be forest, we don't care, or I don't care, but as long as he think it's safe, we're good with it, hopefully. And then we finally reached the doors past Chuck who was still encouraging Thomas and Teresa.

I could have fainted back there, I stood still trying to catch my breath, I leaned my back to the wooden walls, I scanned the room to see Zart, Frypan, Minho, Alby and other Gladers who I seemed to have forgotten their names are here as well.

I could see a Griever coming to the Council Hall as Thomas and Teresa finally made their way inside, Chuck locked and barricaded the door again.

The Griever hits the door, over and over again. I think it wanted to be inside, who was it after? Wait, is it Alby?

Why would WICKED want to kill someone after they just sent an antidote for that someone so they could live just to be killed right after?

Newt came closer to me and then he kissed my forehead, "It's going to be okay." He said in the softest whisper.

I could hear the roof squeaking, the Griever obviously made it's way to the roof, it's trying to tear down the building, and well, it succeeded.

The Griever grabbed a couple of Gladers with it's metal claws, "Stay down! Go to the corner!" Newt ordered for me as he struggled to fight the Grievers with Minho.

I followed the Griever's metal claw as it suddenly landed on Chuck's body, it grabbed Chuck and when it almost got Chuck out of the Council Hall, Alby hit the Griever's claw with his blade, and then with continuous effort it broke down and the Griever let Chuck go, and something clattered on the ground, I cleared my vision to see that the Griever's poison gun is clattered to the ground.

The Griever's gun works more like a pistol, or a water gun, but it would inject a poison into your body, not spray it on you, it would look ridiculous.

Everyone sighed in relief when the Griever's metal claws crawled back outside, but everything changed when it suddenly grabbed hold of Alby.

"Alby!" I ran towards him, even though there's probably no use when Newt suddenly held me back.

I could see Thomas holding Alby's hand, and then Alby spoke, "Get them out, get them out of here." He said before the Griever pulled him harder and then Thomas couldn't keep hold of his grip, Alby slipped away.

Everyone was in silence.

Nobody spoke a word until the metal clatters were gone.

Why did they want Alby?

They are triggering The End in the worst possible way.

I opened the Council Hall doors just to see that the whole Glade is ruined, everybody else started going outside as well to take a look.

"Where is everyone?" Teresa asked.

"Wait, who's over there?" Frypan pointed at a group of boys coming towards us, wait, they are not coming towards us, they are coming towards Thomas.

It's Gally.

"Gally, wait—" But before Thomas could finish his sentence, Gally punched him right in the face.

"What the hell, Gally!?" I shouted at him.

"It's all his fault, don't you guys realize ever since he got here everything was all messed up. First, it was Ben, now Alby!" Gally said.

"How is this his fault?" Newt asked in order of defending Thomas.

Thomas stood right behind the group of boys who were defending him, Minho was shouting, and then Newt was also shouting, everyone is shouting.

Everything is a mess.

I looked back to see Thomas holding something, it's the Griever's gun.

Teresa who is standing right next to him didn't noticed, or chose not to.

Thomas looked at it first but then right in time Teresa noticed.

"No, Thomas." She said.

"Thomas, you can't inject it." I said to him, clearly the others aren't listening, they are busy with Gally.

"I have to, I-I have to remember." Thomas then positioned the gun on his thigh, before I could reach him, he injected it.

"Thomas!" I screamed and I tried to catch him before he fell to the ground but Teresa beat me to it, I didn't want to catch him anyways, he could have been heavy.

"Thomas, it's okay!" Teresa held Thomas in her arms, "It's okay, I'm here. It's okay."

Everyone eventually paid attention to Thomas, everyone gathered around him in a circle, "Where's the last antidote?" I asked.

"Here." Jeff said from the back, thankfully he's still alive. He handed the last antidote to my hands.

"Thanks." I said to him as I snatched them from his hands in a hurry, "Here." I handed them to Teresa.

"He said he wanted to remember." Teresa said towards me, "We would have to give him time for the memories to return, after the memories return, then we shall inject it to him."

"Just inject that thing soon to him." Minho's voice showed a sign of worry in it.

"Don't worry, she got this." I smiled at Minho as I patted Teresa on the back, after a minute or two we kept on staring at Thomas, that's when I decided that this is boring, so I stood up, I wiped dust of my pants and walked to the homestead, if it's not already ruined.

"Where are you going?" Newt asked.

"To get some sleep." I answered.

"In this condition? There are a lot of smoke, you could die from it." Newt said, I know he's worried about me, at the same time it is cute but at the same time I really don't need him around. But he is right, I could die from the smoke, for all we know the homestead could be on fire by now.

"You're right." So I stood there, he looked at him as I looked back directly at him, we didn't know what to do, or at least I didn't know what to do, suddenly though, Newt came up to me to stand beside me, "What are you doing?"

"Standing." He said shortly.

"Well, I'm going to sit down in the Council Hall, you may stand as long as you like here, if you want." I smiled at him and then I went to the Council Hall, it was no surprise that Newt was still following me, it would be scary to sit down in the Council Hall alone anyway.

We didn't bother opening the door since it was already opened, then I sat on the ground and leaned my back against the wall, from down here I could still see Newt standing in front of me.

"Alby's gone." He said.

"It was a part of their plan." I said.

"Everything's organized, huh?" He scoffed.

I nodded, "Pretty much." I smiled, and then I looked at Newt, he seemed scared, or maybe he's sad, I couldn't tell, "Hey, everything's going to be okay, you said it yourself."

"It will, but tonight's not going to be okay."

"Today is as okay as it would ever be."

"How would you know?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I know he meant a lot to you—"

"He still does." Newt said.

"I'm sorry, if I'm bothering you, I think I should just leave." I stood up but then before I could walk away, Newt came up and stopped me.

"Don't." He said.

"What?"

"I am just, I need to keep a hold of things together. Bloody hell, I can't risk having this kind of things happening again." He said.

"It won't happen, that's why tomorrow, we'll get out of here." I said.

"I know we will, it's just that—"

"I know, I know that you are afraid of what's out there and maybe staying here is for the best." I cupped his face between my hands.

"I mean, I don't know, I can't risk losing you, you're all I've got."

I was shocked by his words, I didn't know how to react, because he is the only thing I've got.

"It's okay, everything's fine, you won't have to lose me." I kissed him on the cheeks.

He smiled at me, and I wish I could just pause this moment, his face in my arms, his smile warming up the whole night, whenever I'm with him, everything turned better, even though it's not even close to a happy ending, but I hope we would get there, soon, when this is all over, I could pause every moment just to be with him, just to be with him, just like this.

"Newt!" Minho shouted and then he barged in to the Council Hall, I automatically put my hands back where they belong.

"What is it, shuck-face?" Newt turned back to face Minho.

"Gally convinced pretty much everyone that Thomas is the one to blame for this." Minho said.

"Wait, when?" I asked, "I didn't hear anything."

"So did I." Newt added.

"Yeah because you two were busy with each other." Minho said.

"Minho, seriously." I laughed, "What are they going to do with Thomas? Are they doing the same with Teresa?"

"Pretty much, both of them locked up in the pit." Minho said.

"But what about me? I worked with WICKED, I pretty much did the same thing, why aren't I in the pit? Why aren't I blamed for any of this?" Questions started to pour out of my mouth like a waterfall.

"Easy there, it's a good thing you are not blamed for any of this." Newt said as he touched my shoulder, somehow that calmed me down.

"You're right." I said to Newt.

"Gally's in charge now, I was just on my way to the pit to see Teresa and Thomas, Thomas would probably be awake in the morning, but it would be great to see how they are holding up." Minho explained.

"Sure, let's go." Newt and Minho went out of the Council Room, but I didn't come with, Newt noticed and then he stopped.

"Why are you standing there?" He asked.

"I need to go get some things in the homestead, I just wished my blankets are not burned." I'm not even lying.

"Are you cold?" Newt asked.

"Pretty much, and a little bit frustrated." I laughed a bit.

"Do you want me to come with?" Newt offered.

"No, no, you don't have to keep an eye on me at at all times." I rolled my eyes, "I'll come back, and I'm going to be fine. I'll see you soon." I pecked him on the cheek and the ran past Minho, who was giving me a grin, an annoying one.

…

I reached the Homestead, I could see that the homestead was half burnt, I took a deep breath I realized that the smoke started to fade away now and then as I was about to walk inside the homestead, someone grabbed me by the arm and a hand covered my mouth so I'm unable to scream, whoever this is dragged me towards the forest.

The person turned myself so I'm facing the person now, and what do you know? It's Gally.

"I'm going to uncover your mouth now, you have to promise not to scream, or you'll be in big trouble." He said to me.

There's no use of talking out a psychopath like him so I just nodded in agreement.

He uncovered my mouth, "What are you doing, Gally?" I asked him, my rage is boiling right inside of me.

"You started all of this didn't you?" Gally paused, "You—you, you led us here. Don't act like you don't know, you were the one who started it all."

"Gally please, I do not mean any harm, I came here to help, please you have to—"

But then Gally showed me something from his back, it's the Griever's gun, I could see the transparent purple liquid, it's not completely empty, but the poison is still deadly. And there is only one antidote left, it has probably been used for Thomas.

"No, Gally." I said to him in plea, "Gally, please don't."

"You took away the Glade, everything we have worked for." He said he pointed the Griever's at me, preparing to inject the poison to me.

"Please, Gally. It is time for us to get out of here, we cannot stay here forever, WICKED planned—"

"They planned for you to come along and their plan is for you to kill all of us." He said, slowing the needle almost burst it's way into my veins, "If I kill you, maybe it would stop the process, all of this would stop."

"Gally, you don't know anything, stop it." I tried to reason with him but it would never work.

"You should have never been here, and you never did belonged here." And then he injected it to my neck.

The pain is bearable at first but then as he lets go of me, I fell down to the ground and the pain spreads, I screamed, the vision blurred, but I could still see Gally running away.

I screamed as the pain became unbearable, just die, I hope I would just die, I hope the pain won't come with.

But then something went wrong with my visions, the trees are not green, it was dead, I saw dead trees, gray sticks and it looked like they were burnt out, my surroundings are not grass anymore, they became sand, lots and lots of sand.

But as I blinked everything came back to normal, and then the pain hits me, it hurts too much and then I screamed again, as my vision darkened, I could see Newt, I couldn't hear what he's talking about but then my vision changed into something I couldn't see for sure, I couldn't hear him but I could feel him taking me in his arms.

That's when everything that hurts suddenly faded away, and so did my vision.


	14. Chapter 14

Sand everywhere.

All I saw was sand, and a couple of destroyed buildings.

Where am I?

I'm in a middle of a sand storm.

I put my hands in front of my eyes to block the sand from entering my eyes.

I tried to walk, but I couldn't, all I could do is look, I couldn't do anything.

But then the sound of thunder, over and over again, shocking me straight to the bone, afterwards lightning stroke to the sand, the sand blew towards me faster, as if it's meaning is to blind my sight.

The lightning grew rapid and then I could hear screams, and then I could see shadows of people walking through the storm, I wanted to scream out to them, I wanted to tell them that they are not safe here.

But I couldn't.

And then that's when I saw him.

Newt.

Followed by everyone else, there was Minho and Thomas, everyone shouting to each other, probably struggling to stick together.

_No, no, the storm, the lightning, go back._

But they didn't.

They went forward.

And then when they walked through the storm, a lightning stroke a Glader, his body turned black, and smoke came out from him, he's burned.

I tried to scream and scream but all I could do is observe.

I wanted to scream for Newt to run faster, but then another lightning stroke another one, the same thing happened to the other Glader, I wanted to close my eyes but it won't close.

Stop it, stop this, what's happening to me?

And then I could feel someone holding my hand, and then I could hear whispers.

"It's okay, it's okay!" At first it was just a soft whisper, but then it sounded like someone was saying it to me directly.

"It's okay, calm down!" It said to me.

I could feel someone rocking my body back and forth, and then suddenly my whole vision blurred, I couldn't make them out at first but then suddenly I could see stone, and then wood.

Where am I? What's happening?

When my vision cleared, I could see my surroundings even clearer, I am in the pit, and then his eyes locked with mine, Newt's holding me in my arms, I recalled last night's accident, I knew it wasn't Gally who attacked me, it was WICKED. They wanted me dead, or somehow they changed their mind along their way.

"It's okay, it's okay, don't be afraid." He said to me, suddenly I felt weak, I felt vulnerable, but I couldn't help myself, I for don't know what's going on with myself.

I believe that the liquid was not just any poison, at first they thought it would kill me, and at first I believed that I died, but here I am, struggling to live for another day. They didn't succeed at killing me, but somehow the poison was rejected by my own body and now I'm still alive? How could that be possible? A normal person would have had seizures by now and their mouth would have produced blood out of nowhere, but why am I healthy?

I could feel the scar of a needle on my neck, it's leaving a mark, a mark of a memory I don't want to remember ever in my life.

What was all that vision about? It could have been dreams, but it couldn't have been the past, it's impossible.

"What's happening to me?" I asked Newt, I didn't have the energy to talk louder so I kept my voice small and soft.

"Nothing, nothing's happening to you." Newt stroke my cheek to comfort me.

"Am I sick?" I asked.

"No, no you're not." Newt had doubts in his voice, but maybe I am sick, maybe there are no correct answers for now, all I need is to get out of the maze and find the people who controlled Gally.

"We need to get out of here." I struggled to stand up but Newt held me down, "Where's Thomas and Teresa? We need to go, Newt!"

"We already had a plan." Minho suddenly came inside the pit, his face is sweaty, "Thomas and Teresa is in a couple of pits from yours, they are fine."

I sighed in relief, "What plan were you talking about again?"

"Gally took control." Newt said, "And he had most of the Gladers to believe that you, Thomas and Teresa are the ones that should be blamed."

"He gave us a choice, to join him or go get banished with you guys." Minho added.

"What—What did you choose?" I asked the two guys.

"We chose for banishment, but we didn't tell Gally that. All Gally knew that we are on his side." Minho said.

"I'm with you all the way, Atlee." Newt smiled at me while he kept on caressing my cheek.

"How are you going to get banished as well if Gally doesn't know that you are not on his side?" I asked them again.

"Well, betrayal, Atlee. Betrayal." Minho said.

"How are you—"

"Slim it, Atlee" Newt said, "You need your rest, all you have to do is to follow it along, and then you'll know soon."

"But I—"

"Newt's right, you should get your rest." Minho said, "And what's even weird about this is that how are you somehow immune to the Griever's stung?"

"I'm not immune, it's just that, I think my body adjusted to it instead of rejecting it." I explained.

"Newt here was pissed, he almost killed Gally but he was more focused on getting you safe." Minho said.

"Yeah, by putting me in the pit." I rolled my eyes at Newt.

"There were no other place that wasn't completely burnt out, your room for example is half burnt. Where on earth should I take you to?" Newt laughed.

I sighed and then laughed, "It's okay, as long as I'm still alive, I'm grateful for it." It was somehow a lie.

Minho suddenly came closer to me and then patted my head, "Get well soon, Atlee." Then he left the pit, leaving Newt and I completely alone.

We spent minutes looking at each other, I'm just grateful that he's still here, and he's probably grateful that I'm still here.

"I'm sorry." I said to him, "Because of me, you became so busy, and you seem tired, you don't have to worry about me."

But Newt just smiled and then gave me a peck on my forehead, "I thought I lost you." He murmured against my hair, "I thought you were gone."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You bloody not be going anywhere." He laughed.

"I missed you." I said in a soft whisper.

Newt didn't answer, he lowers his face so it's directly facing mine now, and he just kept his position like that, without saying a word.

"What's wrong?" I asked him in confusion.

"Atlee you must know that I have missed you more than you'll ever know, and I would always be here for you, I would never leave you, and that's a promise, I will always protect you." He kissed my lips, soft and tender, as if his words are blended into his lips, his lips. I wish it would forever be on mine, just like this, but then he broke the kiss.

"You don't have to do any of that, you need to take care of yourself as well" I said to him, but deep down, a part of me is worried deeply for him.

"We'll get out of here, I promise." He smiled at me, "But if we can't get out of this together, at least one of us should—"

"Newt, we—"

"Slim it, okay?" He paused for a moment, "If we don't get out of this trials, or test, together, at least one of us should, okay?"

"Why are you saying it as if it would happen?" I said, biting back the tears.

"I know it won't, it's just that—" But then Newt stared into my eyes, and somehow I think he realized that I'm about to cry, "Never mind, I'm sorry, I would never say anything like that again, okay?"

I nodded, "Okay, just don't say it like that."

"I won't."

"Why do you treat me well? I don't deserve this." I struggled to keep eye contact with him so I just closed them tight.

"You deserve every piece of goodness, and you deserve the best out of all of us." His words made me smile, his words filled me with warm and happiness, I would never understand how he does it but I know it was his characteristic that would never be replaced with anyone else's.

"Thank you" I whispered the words to him, "But if I did deserve the goodness that you were saying, that means that I deserve every piece of you" I'm biting my lips harder to prevent any tear from dropping, "because you are the best and you are the only thing that kept me together."

Newt smiled and pulled me into his arms, I could stay here forever. I could stay under his chin forever, I could sniff the smell of him forever, I could just feel the warmth of his hands on my back, and I could hear the sound of his heart beating, I could hear his heart beating, and I could feel mine beating in the same rhythm as his.

And I believed in him as much as he believed in me, and I wished that this would never go away, I wished that none of us have to go away, because he is a part of me I could not let go of.

…

After an hour or two a couple of boys came in to drag me out of the pit, it was great actually, I would never have the energy to walk or stand by myself if it wasn't for them I would still be lying on my back inside the pit right now.

And then they pushed me to the ground, it didn't hurt, I knew they don't have the purpose of hurting me and then suddenly Teresa and Thomas joined the party, Gally ranted about things I didn't care about of how we are the ones to be blamed, but thankfully Teresa managed to defend us, and Thomas persuaded some of the Gladers, hopefully it worked.

Newt and Minho told me to play along so I'm not saying a word, hopefully I won't ruin the plan. And from the corner of my eye I could see Chuck, he's carrying a lot of bags, and other things I am not aware of.

And then someone tied my wrists to one of the wooden poles, I didn't understand why they would do so, but honestly? I have different things to manage of.

"This is no banishment." Gally said as he watched Teresa and Thomas struggling, "This is an offering."

And then as Thomas was about to get tied up, he hit both the Gladers hard on the stomach, and one on the chest, suddenly Teresa hit the boy who was holding her back in the nuts.

Ouch, that has got to hurt.

And then I could hear people fighting back, a lot of punching sounds, and of course I could see Chuck coming this way.

Suddenly someone cut the rope that was tying my hands, and now I'm free, I stood up and then walked to the maze's entrance, I could see Newt as he came to my side and then patted me on the shoulder, and then there's Minho, and Chuck.

Thomas and Teresa were side by side, they managed to get most of the Gladers to join us to break out of here, that's supposed to be great, isn't it? Thomas, Teresa and Gally were still talking about things that weren't in my concern until Thomas spoke, "Gally, come with us."

Gally was quiet for a view moments until he spoke, "Good luck fighting the Grievers."

Thomas sighed, and then everyone broke into a run inside the maze.

I was the slowest, but I forced myself to keep up since this is finally the time where I'm going to escape.

"This way!" Minho said as he led everyone to the Cliff.

And then we followed Minho, he was keeping himself on a fast pace, so I was really struggling at first, but Newt knew that I was struggling so he kept close.

Finally as the Cliff was on view, as we walked closer to it but before we could go up to the Cliff, I realized that something was off, I could see a black spot near it, could it be a rock? I thought to myself.

Minho stopped, which made everyone else stop.

Somehow I wasn't the only one who saw that bloody black spot.

And then it moved.

And then there were the sound of metal clatters.

"Grievers."

And then I could hear a low moan from behind us, as I slowly turned my head back to see, suddenly a huge Griever is standing behind us, it's preparing itself to chase us until Minho ordered for all of us to run, but we didn't know in which direction should we run, so Minho ordered for us to fight back instead.

The Grievers came towards us, the one behind us came faster and Minho was forced to help the ones on the back to fight it.

"Teresa, Atlee, Chuck!" Minho shouted while he's fighting the Griever, "Go to the Cliff!"

I looked at Teresa and she nodded in agreement that we should definitely go there, and then we broke into a run, past the Gladers who were fighting the Grievers, and some of the Grievers tried to catch us but we were too fast.

And then we arrived on top of the Cliff, Chuck was struggling to even his breaths, so we decided to stop for a moment but then a Griever suddenly came up behind us, but it wasn't just one, another one appeared, somehow it's serial number caught my eye, it was Afot. It wasn't dead, it launched itself to the other Griever and Afot fought it to the death, but since Afot had came and gave us more time, we had no other choice but to jump.

Chuck went in first, and then Teresa, the last one to jump is me, I looked around to see Newt, and Thomas struggling to keep the Grievers away but I could see Minho near the Cliff, I shouted at him, "Minho! Get everyone inside the Cliff, now!"

Minho looked at me for a second, and then he nodded, but of course everyone else that heard me intended the same thing, it was to jump into the Cliff.

Everyone started dodging the Griever's claws and then they ran faster to catch up with me, but all I could worry about is Newt, but he found his way up eventually behind Minho.

"Everyone jump!" I shouted just before I jumped to the Cliff.

At first I felt like I'm in water, but then suddenly, it showed a hallway, a rounded hallway, made of metal, and there's a rounded entrance, I followed it to find Teresa and Chuck already standing there, I realized that Teresa's struggling to open the door.

"There has to be a way to open the door!" She said, and then suddenly a red spot popped up and then it enlarged itself.

"It's a code." I whispered to myself.

I could hear people jumping in a fast pace, I turned my head back to signal everyone to come towards me, I could see Winston, Jeff, and then Newt jumped in, and then Frypan, and then Minho, finally Thomas came in, nothing jumped in again at first but then one Griever came in, and then another. When we thought they were finished, another one popped in.

"Minho! There's a passcode!" I shouted at him, "8 numbers!"

"The maze's serial order." I could hear Thomas saying it.

And then Thomas shouted something to Minho I couldn't quite catch and then Minho nodded and shouted the numerical code to Teresa, I didn't quite care about it because my eyes landed on Newt, he's fighting one of the Grievers, or at least trying to save some of us time, but then I could see Jeff getting taken away.

Winston tried to scream his name but it was too late.

Suddenly after Teresa pushed the code, I remembered that it would deactivate the Grievers and it would open the door.

Like magic, and in the blink of an eye, the Grievers became still and fell to the ground.

Everyone's breath was heavy, we could all hear each and everyone's breath.

The door slowly peeled open, and instantly everyone was in a hurry to look, but before we opened the door completely, we looked at each other, even though we sure aren't sure about this, but it was our only chance.

I'm not even sure about this, but I knew it was the way out.

I opened the door completely and stepped into a dark hallway, at first it was but then lights became to turn on by itself and the hallway was lit by a series of lamps.

I remembered this part, I knew this part, I think I've been here before, or somehow seen it from a camera. We are so close to the EXIT doors, well even though it wouldn't be like how the others would have imagined them to be like, it's just an ordinary EXIT door, I guess they would be hoping more of a cool sliding metal door.

"This way." I ordered for them to follow me, surprisingly they all followed me.

I turned my head back to see who remained, I noticed that half of us died fighting. I felt sorry, I didn't even know their names, but nothing is changeable, I had to keep walking.

We walked forward for what seemed like hours, but I knew that it was just us, since this is finally the moment where we get out of here.

I stopped into a halt when I saw the EXIT sign, "Here we are." I said.

"Seriously?" Frypan's voice was sassy, somehow it was new to hear that from him.

But nobody broke into laughter since they realized how serious this is, and I realized how serious it is too just before I could break into a laugh. Imagine how awkward it would be if I broke into a laugh in this kind of situation, I would die of embarrassment.

I opened the door slowly and it revealed a room, full of metal, just like how I remembered them to be, a part of me wanted to scream that it's good to be home, but this wasn't home, and this place wasn't clearly the place that I belonged in at the first place.

And there they were, the creators. They were all lined up behind a desk, but one seat was empty, I didn't understand why they would leave a seat empty, but I would ask questions later.

And then the Creators welcomed us, I didn't understand, and I clearly hoped that it would end up to an explanation later on.

Suddenly, a blonde woman came out. And then it took me a moment to realize that I knew her, I used to see her every time, but the odd thing is she seemed to have been watching me every time.

"Congratulations, you have passed the maze trials."

I wanted to speak up but I couldn't find the words.

"You have showed us great talent, and great intelligence to escape the maze. However, for the loss and the deaths are required for all of you to get here." She said, I believed that she went on and on with things that I didn't hear, and then I could see the sand again, and the dead trees along with the burnt out buildings, but in a blink of an eye, all of them disappeared again.

"You may notice that there is an empty seat today." The woman gestured to the empty seat I was staring at, "This empty seat was for one of our creators who made a mistake, and almost, just almost, ruined the trials and endangered herself."

Everyone's eyes landed on me, I could feel them burning behind my head.

The woman's eyes landed on me, "Atlee, my dear." She paused for a while, "You have a great gift, which is your brain, it is able of wonderful and amazing things that we thought was just pure intelligence, but we are wrong. It is capable of things that we should do a research on, now, Atlee.." She traied off, "You get what want now."

"The outside world, it all started with the sun flares." The women said again, trying to explain something.

Sun flares?

"It wasn't predicted, you may not remember but the sun has scorched our land, at first our satellite burnt out, and then millions died. But then suddenly the sickness came along." She stopped for a minute, "As the ecosystem fell apart, it became impossible to control the sickness, or even to cure it—or so we thought. You are a bunch of people to be tested, we put you in harsh difficulties, to test you and to gain information from your brain activities in hope for a cure."

It was all just for a cure? What kind of sickness? How come I didn't know about this?

"Just remember this is all in an attempt to find the cure for the sickness." The woman said again.

When everything was quiet, I heard the sound of footsteps behind us, and then as I turned around, I could see him.

Gally.

"We can't leave." He said, and then suddenly I realized that he was holding a knife, and it was pointed directly at Thomas.

"You're safe now, please be at ease." The woman tried to talk to Gally, but somehow it would fail, I just knew it.

"They can control me…I don't—" Gally struggled with words, "I.. have to—"

"We have to Gally, we're already out." Thomas held up his hands in the air.

"We all belong in the maze." His face is weepy, and his hand held the knife tighter.

"Gally, Gally no." But then before Thomas could avoid it, Chuck dived right in front of Thomas and then the knife that Gally throwed hit Chuck in the chest.

I couldn't believe my eyes, as I saw Chuck falling down to the ground, and Thomas's face suddenly in rage, then Thomas launched himself and beat the shit out of Gally.

Gally looked horrible, his nose is out of place, I thought it's broken, and his face is full of bruises.

I covered my mouth as I cried, Chuck's gone. He's gone. He doesn't deserve this, he's just a kid, he deserved to see the end of this.

And then Thomas held Chuck in his arms, rocking him back and forth while he cried, nobody said anything, they were standing quietly.

"Chuck—No, no!" Thomas's voice is in a plea, his voice is breaking.

Chuck smiled at him, "Thank you." He said softly before his eyes turned blank.

Thomas cried louder and harder, his arms still wrapped around Chuck's body.

Suddenly one of the doors opened and people in black barged into the room, I didn't realize that they were carrying guns at first and then the sound of gun shots, and then blood piercing through the women's chest, and the other creator's chests.

"Run with us to the real world." One of them said to us, we had no choice but to trust one of the rescuers.

As I was about to ask questions, another one spoke up, "We don't have time to explain" His voice strained, as strained as the wrinkles on his face, "Just follow me and run like your life depends on it, because it does."

And then we ran, to the open doors, and to the outside world.

As I arrived outside, the light blinded me at first, I stopped in a halt to adjust my vision, but then when it all cleared, everything seemed to make sense now.

Sand is everywhere, all I could see is sand, and a couple of old burnt buildings, but oddly they are on the ground, they weren't on top of the ground and piercing high to the sky anymore.

What's going on?

I noticed Newt, Minho, Frypan, Winston and the others are already running in front of me with the rescuers, but then I heard Thomas's scream, and I turned my head back to see him being dragged out of the WICKED's headquarters.

I turned my head back again to run faster to the helicopter where all of the rescuers headed, and as far as I know that's where we are headed as well.

I got in to the helicopter and sat next to Newt, we didn't speak to each other, I believe we had a lot of things to process right now, but I knew that he had more things to process.

Eventually, Thomas and the rest of the rescuers got into the helicopter.

"You guys alright?" One of them asked us, but still none of us replied, "Don't worry, everything's about to change."

And then we flew off, we flew off to the sky, to uncertainty, and to the real world.

(A/N (READ): **I am sorry for mixing the book and the movie all together, because I fancy some scenes from the book and I also fancy some scenes from the movie as well. So I mashed it both together, sorry I used the helicopter instead of the bus, because helicopters are better. I am keeping the story as unique as possible, and the next chapter would be in the Scorch Trials! I only spent 14 chapters to get to the next book, since each chapter contains 4000+- words. The Scorch Trials part would be a bit longer, don't worry!)**


	15. Chapter 15

I looked down to the ground, from up here everything seemed like a sand box that you usually find in a play ground, it's amazing how distance could put things in such different perspectives.

I sighed and threw my head back, it was silent in the cabin, not a single person speaking, all I could hear is the sound of their breaths and their confused faces, but meanwhile, I'm still thinking of Chuck and how he isn't supposed to end up like this.

He deserved better.

He deserved to go to school, sleep in beds, and get tucked in by normal parents in a normal family, but the most important thing is that he deserved to be happy.

The ride became anxiously annoying, all I could hear was the sound of the chopper and the busy wind blowing outside the window. I looked at Thomas, and realized that he's still staring into nothing, while Teresa's staring at him, her face is serious, I could never read Teresa, her face is unpredictable.

Minho on the other hand is leaning against the wall with his head on his palm, his eyes closed, but I doubted that he's asleep, nobody could sleep in this condition, not after what you just heard and not after what just happened.

I took a look around and examined the other Gladers faces, most of them are sad, angry, confused, and tired. But then when my eyes landed on Newt who was sitting next to me, I couldn't help but to stare. His blonde tousled hair, his face, his square jaw, and how his hand is touching his bottom lip.

I could see the frown on his forehead which meant that he is thinking about something, or he's upset about something. I tried to figure out what was going on up on his head but I couldn't ask him, it's too quiet here in the cabin, I couldn't possibly say a word to bother everyone, so instead I just stared at him, until finally he turned his head to the side to look at me.

He didn't say a word and neither did I, I wanted to say anything, anything at all, but I couldn't manage a word out of my mouth, I opened my mouth to say something but then instantly closed it again, but Newt kept on staring at me, I wanted to talk to him, somehow or someway, I wish I could.

I looked away, my face is now facing the window, even though my eyes are fixed on the ground below the helicopter, but my thoughts are wondering around. I wanted to scream out that he shouldn't worry about me, that he should just save himself, but at the same time, I doubted those words, I doubted my whole actions, I even doubted my own feelings for him.

Could it be that I doubted my feelings for Newt? Is it doubt or is it worry? I couldn't help but to worry that Newt is going to be in danger, but since we are out of the trials, I shrugged it out, we're safe now, and Newt promised that he would never leave me.

My eyes darted around the room, left, and then right, darting from another Glader to another, I didn't understand what I intended to do, but it was better than sitting and thinking about things that could end up making you nuts.

But then suddenly one of the rescuers noticed my behavior, I instantly stopped doing what I was doing and looked out the window, hoping my behavior wasn't bothering anyone. I'm afraid that they would throw me out the window, and I'm not even lying.

"You seem stressed, young lady." The man with a lot of wrinkles on his face that rescued us suddenly said to me, his eyes fixed on me.

"Me?" I asked the man again.

"Yes." He said.

I now realized that everyone's eyes are on me and the man, even Newt's. I hope they would look away and mind their own business, but they didn't. Teresa's looking at me, but Thomas only glimpsed at me before closing his eyes in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I hope my behavior didn't bother you." I managed a smile to the rescuer.

"No, no, you did not bother anyone." The man said, "I was just curious of how you acted differently from the others."

"Define different, please?"

"For once, everyone else even though they have anger, and sadness in their faces, they also have relief, but with you.." He trailed off while his eyes examined me, "..you have a hint of worry, it's as if you're scarred to be out of there."

"I don't know." I shrugged, "I just.."

"What is it young lady?"

"Well, lately I haven't been normal." I said to the man.

But suddenly Newt's eyes focused on me even more as I turned my head to face him, his eyes are wide as if he is expecting an explanation from me, but he shall not worry, because I would explain everything to him soon.

"What do you mean?" The man asked.

"It's just that, I haven't been acting normal, lately. I feel odd, that's all."

"Hope you didn't catch any Flare and become a Crank, because that is the worst." The man said.

A _Crank_? What is that? I wanted to ask about it but I thought that I would find out soon enough and if I asked the question now, the man would answer and I would be scarred of whatever a Crank is by now. And, I definitely don't need that right now.

"I couldn't have had the Flare because I was inside the WICKED headquarters this whole time." I said, "And I've spent a couple of weeks, or maybe a month or two, in the maze, there are no sickness in there."

"I believe you, young lady."

I didn't bother answering the man again, so I just sat still and hoping that this ride would eventually end soon, because this helicopter wasn't slowing it's speed which meant that it's still a long joy-ride.

I closed my eyes and to hope when I opened them again we would all have arrived to our destination. Because, I am sick of waiting in this freaking helicopter, it's all driving me insane, how the wind blows, and how the chopper sounded, also how Newt's unspoken thoughts are bothering me like a fly in the middle of the day. Well, basically everything's driving me off the edge.

…

Finally, we arrived at a dormitory, I was half asleep when we arrived, and when they told us to get in, we obeyed and got ourselves in. We were in an underground dormitory, or some sort of bunker, but I don't understand why should there be a freaking bunker in the middle of nowhere? What are they keeping inside that shouldn't be out? Or what are they keeping out?

"It's getting dark, you should all get to your rooms." A woman said, "Sadly, not all of you would be sleeping in the same room as each other."

"What does that bloody mean?" Newt asked.

I looked at the women just as she spoke, "No worries, all the boys would be in the same room, but as for the girls, you would be getting a high protected room, and it would also be inappropriate if you merged in to the boys room."

The others didn't seem to complain, although when I turned my head back I could see Newt's face full of disappointed, we didn't spoke much, oh wait, we didn't spoke at all during the helicopter ride, and I knew he was hoping that we could have a chance to talk tonight, but I guess it would have to wait until tomorrow.

"But why do the girls have to get the high protected room?" Frypan asked out of the blue.

"We thought that the girls are the most fragile at this time of moment, so we would assure the girls that they would have a hundred percent safety in here." The woman smiled, it's not the same smile as the Creator's, this one was friendly, and genuine.

"But what about the boys?" Winston asked from the back.

"The boys would have to follow me as well, we'll deliver you boys to your room first and then I will escort the girls to their rooms, do you understand?" The woman explained.

"Yes." Winston said, and also the Gladers said a bunch of yes-es and okay-s.

"But don't worry, all of our rooms are highly protected, so you don't have to worry about nothing." The woman started to walk, and then she waved her arm to gesture for us to follow her, "Follow me now."

Instantly we all moved our feet, but I stood still first, I waited until Newt came up next to me and then I walked, as we walked side by side in silence I realized that since we are going to be put in a different room, I should at least say something.

"Hi." I smiled at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just bloody thankful that this is all over." He smiled back at me, "It's too bad that we have to be in a different room, it would be hard sleeping without knowing how you are at the same time."

"Newt, we sleep in different rooms all the time back in the Glade." I said.

"Yeah, but when you are asleep I would always come to check up on you, don't you remember that?"

I nodded, "Well think about it like this, I'll be guarded in a safe room, where you don't have to check up on me during the night."

"Yeah, that's true." He said, "Hey, back in the helicopter ride, I…"

"Yeah?" I tilted my head.

"Why are you feeling odd? Are you sick? You're probably going through the changing, it's not a big problem." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me as we walked.

"Yes, of course it's not a big problem." I decided not to tell Newt about how I rejected, or I assumed that I adjusted to the Griever's stung to him yet, and I decided as well that I will not tell him about the visions I'm having lately, I hope it wouldn't end up to harm.

"The boys would be sleeping in here." The women stopped infront of a metal door, and then a man automatically opened it for her.

"Look, whatever happens, I want you to be careful, alright?" He whispered to me.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Now, you go get into your room, you must have been tired."

And then Newt ruffled my hair and then kissed my forehead, "I am hoping to see you soon, Atlee." And then he went to the front of the crowd to get into the room, but before he could, he took a quick glance at me and smiled, it was the warmest, it was the most beautiful smile you could ever have asked for.

I smiled back at him and then he went inside the room, along with the other Gladers, and then the women stepped into the room for a second, "This man would be guarding this door twenty four-seven, and if you have any questions, you may ask him now, the showers are on the back of the room, there are clean clothes inside the drawers, have a good rest, we are giving you explanations tomorrow." And then the women closed the door behind her as she went out of the room.

There's only Teresa and I now standing there, I decided to stand beside Teresa, even though we aren't close, it's nice having a company at this time.

"Now for you girls, you would have separated rooms as well." She said.

"Wait, what?" Teresa asked, "We are the only girls here, shouldn't we stick together?"

"I'm sorry, but those aren't my rules. Just follow me and you'll be safe and fine throughout the night." She started to walk, but Teresa and I took a glance at each other, I clearly am not certain about this but I still had no choice but to walk with the woman to our rooms.

"Why do you guys have a bunker in the middle of nowhere?" I suddenly asked, I half expected the woman to stop to answer my question, but she didn't, she just continued to walk.

Teresa answered, even though it was never meant to be for her, "It's to keep us safe, and besides, we had nowhere else to go, this was better than the maze."

Something deep inside me tingles when she said _this was better than the maze_, and something in my brain kept on telling me that we shouldn't have left the maze.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked Teresa as we continued to follow the woman.

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I be?" Her eyebrows furrowed as if somehow she was having doubts herself as well.

"I am just really confused right now, hopefully you're right." I managed to fake a smile at her, but honestly I couldn't smile right now, not to anyone or anything.

"Don't think about it much, you need some rest, and so do I." Teresa said, "We'll figure it all out tomorrow."

I nodded and gave her no more replies than that, and then we continued our walk in silence, we would pass some other doors and pass some other people in black, some of them looked quite busier than the other ones that we passed, and then finally we stopped in front of a door.

This door is guarded by three guards unlike the boy's door that only has one guard by the door, "Who's room is this one's for?" I asked the women while my finger pointed at the door.

"This room, young lady, is for you." She smiled at me and then she slowly opened the door, automatically all of the guards moved out of her way as she opened it.

"I don't think three guards are necessary." I tried to be polite because this is too much.

"Nonsense, young lady, you are in need of protection, you might as well gather all the help you could get." She said as I slowly stepped into the room.

There's one small bed on the side of the room, a medium sized drawer and a door on the back, it could be the showers, oh well, the shower looked like luxury right now.

"Here you go." She said, "The showers are in the back, and if you are in need of any new fresh clothing, just open the drawer."

"Thank you." I smiled at the woman and then I looked back to see Teresa still standing outside, "Hey, I'll see you soon, okay?"

Teresa nodded and smiled at me, "Of course."

"I hope you enjoy your rest, if you need anything just open the door, okay?" And then just like that, the woman left the room, clicking the door shut behind her as she exited it.

The room was surprisingly quiet, I have never felt so lonely like this, I tried to remember the last time I was alone, and it felt like the last time I was alone was when I was just a baby.

It was scary at first to be alone, but then I adjusted and realized that I should take advantage of this lonely condition for myself, so I decided to take a shower, surprisingly the shower was warm, it was the precise warm, it wasn't too hot or even too cold, this seemed like luxury, I could stay under the spray of water all day.

I hurried myself out of the showers to dry myself, and as I wrapped myself in a towel and walked to the drawers to get changed into a new pair of clothing, I was slightly captivated by the choices I had.

There are 3 choices of shirts, even though they were long sleeved clothes, I didn't mind wearing one in a different color, so I just chose the green one, and sadly there were only one choice of pants, it was beige colored and amazingly comfortable. They provided me with a watch, I took it and realized that it's around 8 PM already, I put the watch on, it could be useful.

It felt new and different to be wearing something new, I looked into the mirror in the showers, my hair is all messy and tousled, I looked around for a brush but then ended up combing my own hair with my own fingers, at least the shower helped me to smoothen my hair.

I dry my hair a couple of minutes afterwards, and then I sat on the bed, at first I didn't know what to do so I just sat there, dangling my feet and then tapping my fingers on the mattress, when suddenly I felt tired, slowly I laid down on the bed, I wasn't planning on sleeping but then it happened.

I thought of Newt, and how was he holding up, how worried he is for me even though I am the one that should be worried, he has eye bags under his eyes as if he hadn't sleep in 3 months, I wished I could see him and lay down beside him, but I couldn't we are rooms apart, we are always apart, we are kept apart by the rules, by the forces of nature, maybe God doesn't want me to be with him, or who knows?

My eyes started to get heavy and then I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

…

My sleep felt more like a blink of an eye, it felt like a power nap and then I ended up waking up fresh and alive, but I decided to wash my face and teeth afterwards and then that's when I hear it.

I could hear footsteps from behind the doors, and I could hear the sound of people banging on the doors, what's going on?

I tried to get closer to door and put my ear on the door to listen, at first it was all random voices and random things said out loud but then I listened carefully, I realized that they were calling out for Teresa.

"Teresa!" I could hear Minho screaming.

I tried to open the door to get outside but it won't open, I tried over and over again just to realize that it is locked from the outside, I tried banging on the door, and screaming out for anyone to get me out.

I don't want to die in here, it would be the slowest way to die, and nobody wants to die slowly.

"Hey! Help me!"

I banged on the door over and over again, why can't anyone hear me?

The footsteps grew closer, that's when I banged on the door again, "Is anyone out there?!"

There were voices out there, "Listen!" I could hear someone saying from outside.

"Hello?" I asked, I hoped that it is Minho and the other Gladers.

"She's over here!" I could hear someone shouting again.

"Minho, someone's in here!"

And then footsteps, and they are growing closer to my door.

"Who's in there?" The boy from outside asked me.

"Atlee—"

"Atlee! Where's Teresa?"

"I-I don't know, they separated us since last night." I explained, "Get me out of here!"

"Hold on!" The boy said, "Stand away from the door or you'll get your beautiful shuck-faced face squished by the door."

Well, one thing for sure, I definitely knew it was Minho.

I stepped back and I turned around, I didn't know why, it was comforting not to see their struggle to open the door, by the sound of it, they tried to force their way in, it is not impossible for them of course, they are a heavy stack of guys with muscles and great bodies, of course they would succeed.

In countless efforts, finally the door slammed down to the ground, and as I turned around I could see the door laying on the ground and Minho's standing outside. I ran towards him and the others outside, "What's going on?" I asked.

"Thank God you're safe." Minho said and he sighed in relief, "Newt would never forgive me if I didn't find you."

I blushed but thankfully my hair hided everything, "Again, what happened? Why are you guys in such a hurry and how come your door isn't locked at first? How did you get out?"

"Slim it, and yes our door was locked but we managed to break it anyway." Minho said while he ran, sadly I had no choice but to follow him, "And, this morning, we heard voices, it was like a low groan, or more like a moan, this crazy shuck voices, and then there were this creepy horrifying people on our windows, thankfully, the windows had bars on them" Minho explained.

"Cranks." I said.

"Crank-a-what?" Minho asked.

"Cranks, the man on the helicopter told me, but I just figured that they were the people who had got the Flare and, people who had them are called Cranks."

"So, they ended being lunatics?"

"I guess, pretty much, you're the one who saw it."

"Yeah, I did. Didn't you hear anything?" Minho asked.

"No, I didn't. What should I been hearing? I was asleep, and I just woke up like 30 minutes ago." I explained, "But, you go and explain what else happened, there must be an explanation behind you calling out for Teresa and opening doors by force just to find her."

"Oh yeah, and afterwards we managed to get out of our rooms and we smelt a horrible smell, at first we thought it was rotten food, but when Newt managed to get into the light switch, we saw people hanging from the ceiling, and those are the people who rescued us yesterday." Minho explained, a hint of fear and disgust forming on his face.

"Really? Where are they now?" I tried to keep up with Minho who was without no reason increasing his pace.

"That's where we are heading now, Thomas, Newt and the others are there, they are basically waiting somewhere around there."

"What about the whole Teresa thing?" I asked Minho again.

"Oh, Thomas freaked out because Teresa went missing, he said he had her voice in his head, he said that she was asking for help, and then he demanded for us to search for her, while Newt on the other hand was keeping calm even though you might have been dead."

I laughed, even though that was pretty rude, I laughed anyway, "Newt believed in me, and I told him not to worry about me, besides, I'm fine, aren't I?"

But Minho didn't answer, he just stood still and also the other Gladers did the same thing, I was just about to ask Minho what was wrong until Minho spoke, "The dead bodies.. they were here." He said.

"What do you mean? There aren't anything here." I looked around, there aren't any rotten smells, or dead bodies hanging from the ceilings.

"We are sure that we saw them, they were right here!" Minho said, I could tell that he is confused by now.

"Hey guys!" I turned around to see Frypan waving his hand at us, "Over here!"

I immediately ran towards Frypan and into a room, this time the door has something written on it, _Teresa Agnes – Subject A1 – "The Betrayer."_

Betrayer? How could that have meant anything?

And then as I entered the room, I could see Newt, and Thomas but this time Thomas is sitting next to someone, but I couldn't see it at first because Newt ran up to me and hugged me, and I hugged him back, I could sense his relief in his embrace, I knew that he was just keeping it calm while his mind is exploding. He shouldn't have to worry about me.

"You worried about me again.." I said in a whisper.

"No, I didn't." But then he realized that I wasn't convinced, "Yes, I bloody was. But I stay calm and I didn't showed a sense of worry."

"But I could feel it."

Newt just smiled and the he lets go of me, revealing the unknown boy sitting next to Thomas, I decided to move a bit to the side to get a better view and then a voice in my head started speaking.

_Aris._

_Aris._

_Aris._

I didn't know who's voice it was, I didn't cared who's voice it was, I wasn't telepathic, I didn't believe it was possible, why was it telling me '_Aris'_? My face turned pale, as if the blood drained all over my face.

And then Thomas stood up, "Atlee, are you okay?" And then he came up to me, "This is Aris." He pointed at the boy that was sitting next to him.

Aris?

That made sense.

Why was my mind telling this boy's name over and over to me?

And then it spoke again.

_Aris._

_Liar._

_Liar._

"Shut up.." I muttered under my breath and clutched my ears, hoping the voices would stop if I did.

Newt came to me, "Atlee, are you okay?"

_Aris._

_Liar._

_Liar._

"Shut up." I said it again.

"What's wrong Atlee?" Newt's face is now inches from mine, "Atlee, it's okay, you're okay."

_He's a liar._

_Liar._

_Liar._

"Shut up!" I clutched my ears harder this time, "Shut up, shut up!"

And then I started to cry, surprisingly as I cried the voices faded away. And then my vision turned black, but it wasn't as if I was about to faint, it was like a change of scenery, and then I could see Aris and Teresa, they are both talking, and then as I darted to the other side of the room, I could see Thomas, caged, behind bars, and then my vision turned back to normal.

What are these visions? Why are they coming so frequently?

_Stop this please_, I thought to myself.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it." I repeated the words over and over again.

I cried harder and faster, everyone crowded around me, trying to calm me down, but the tears kept on coming, suddenly Aris came closer to me, I knew he was trying to help me but instead I screamed at him.

"Don't come any closer" But Aris didn't listen.

"Look, it's okay, just calm down." He tried to calm me down, which didn't work.

"Don't. Come. Any. Closer!" I shouted this time, I could see Aris freaking out and backing away.

_What's happening to me?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning, this chapter includes; ****sex****. ****(Because some of you decided to ask for one, this is the _edited_ version.)**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Do you think I should change this to a _Mature_ rating? Or should I just minus some intimate scenes in the story? Tell me what you think.**

I backed away from Aris, and then I backed away as far as possible from everyone, I felt something behind me, it was the door, I quickly searched for it's handle and opened it as my way out.

I exited without a doubt, I needed to be alone, I needed an explanation. I am sorry, but I need to see the people of WICKED, I can't do this alone, please.

Deep down I felt like I'm in the edge of breaking down, not like a normal break down that most people exaggerate about their own condition, I meant I am in the edge of a mental break down.

Then again, I remembered that I should not let WICKED do this to me, but then again as well, I chose this, somewhere inside me regretted my decision, I regretted going into the Box. Is it selfish? Am I being selfish? Was it the wrong thing to do?

I walked straight forward to nowhere, hopefully I won't hit anyone, because I couldn't face anyone right now, not even my own brain. The visions and the voices didn't make any sense, am I crazy? How could I be crazy? Because, I swear I am not crazy.

"I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy." I repeated those words over and over again to calm myself down, I needed to believe that I am not crazy, but by the looks of the other Gladers, I believed that they really thought of me as a lunatic.

Newt didn't.

But, how could I be sure? If I am crazy that means that everything I am about to see is a delusion, a fake memory, a fake sight. What should I believe? Should just be alone and escape from this bunker? Or should I just play along until something eventually happens?

And then I heard footsteps behind me, it couldn't have been more than one person, as I turned around I see Newt coming at me, I tried to run, but I couldn't, I couldn't disappoint him anymore, I couldn't let him suffer because of me, I couldn't hurt him, I could never do it.

When he stopped right in front of me, he didn't say a word he just tucked in a strain of my hair and smiled, just like that I'm on the edge of breaking into tears, how can he be so patient and caring for me? I would never in a million years deserve this.

I would never deserve someone who is the whole world, and someone who is the whole world would never want a piece of dirt.

"I'm sorry." I said to him, I didn't bite my lip so I just let the tears fell down, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Newt held me in his arms, "Shh, it's okay, you're okay."

"I am not okay, you saw what happened." I said between sobs, "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No, of course I would never think that." He stroke my hair, in a comforting way, not in a rush, his touch was soft and warm, it sent me a good feeling down my spine, but even Newt's touch didn't helped at this moment.

"I don't know what's happening to me." I said in a soft whimper, "Can you tell me what's happening to me?"

Newt was quiet, of course he didn't know what was happening to me.

"I'm sorry for asking, you shouldn't have bothered coming here." I said as the tears came down my cheeks faster and harder.

"What is wrong with you? You would act all vulnerable and then you become cold in just a bloody second?" Newt's irritated, I wouldn't blame him, even though I am the one that should be blamed.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that." Newt's voice was cold as if he's sick of hearing it.

I wanted to say I'm sorry, again, but I knew it would throw him off the edge so I just stood there in his arms, but they didn't feel warm, or like a hole of happiness for me anymore, they didn't feel delicate anymore, it felt like nothing.

I stopped crying in an instant even though the pain is unbearable inside of me, I struggled to get out of his arms at first but then he lets me go willingly.

He lets me go.

And it's okay, I really didn't expect someone to care for a lunatic, "I-I'm—"

"What? You're sorry? You have got to stop pitying yourself." Newt said, his eyes serious and burning towards mine.

"What's there inside me not to pity?" I asked him, biting my lips hard but why are the tears still flowing? "I mean, look at me. _Look_ at me."

"I have looked at you a billion times and I would never have pity on such a strong figure."

I chuckled, "I wish that was true. I came from WICKED, I worked for them, and then on the last time we saw the Creators they actually saved me a seat, a seat, a freaking seat."

"None of it mattered." Newt said.

"That's why I don't."

Newt opened his mouth to reply but then instantly shuts it back, his eyes focused on me as if he's giving up hope, and maybe he should, maybe we should all give up hope, "Are we even real?" He asked suddenly.

"Nothing's real to me anymore." My voice broke because somehow I didn't want him to go away, but it's for the best.

"Why do you shut me out all the time?" He asked again.

"I'm afraid." I said softly, holding my own body with my hands.

Newt stepped closer, even though we were close before but as he stepped closer, something ignited inside me, "You shouldn't be."

"I'm afraid they would use you against me, and they would play games with you just to get to me, or the other way around, but both sounded bad enough, right? Both sounded like they would end up in a lot of pain." I explained, "I-I just thought that maybe if we stopped, they won't hurt you."

Newt took a deep breath, "Don't let them control you, or us, we live our life even if that means dying in the end, because it's okay to let go sometimes."

"But you told me not to.."

"That has just been revoked." He let out a small laugh. "Nothing would ever hurt me, I'll be fine." Even though his voice sounded doubtful I tried my best to believe in those words.

I nodded, "Have you ever regretted anything?" I asked suddenly, "Have you ever regretted everything you've done?"

"Not really." He stepped closer and now his face is inches from mine, "But clearly I have regretted some things."

"Did you regret ever meeting me?" I asked him, looking at him from below my eyelashes.

"No, no, I would never regret that." He said, but now his moving his lips towards mine, slowly, I almost didn't notice it, "If I didn't meet you before, I would never be able to do this."

And then his lips smashed into mine, he pulls me closer to his body, I didn't refuse, I kissed him back even though all I said before didn't seem to matter at this time, "Do you think this is the right thing to do?" I said quickly before he kissed me again.

"There are no right or wrongs in here." And then he continued to kiss me, how his lips moved showed passion and hunger, he didn't want me to go as much as I didn't want him to, so I let him kiss me, I let him be there, I let him.

His hands moved to my hip bones and then up to my hips, his fingers digging there as if he wanted more, and I do, I want so much more from him as if I couldn't get enough of him, I put my hands on his chest and move it up and down, I wanted to savor him, memorize him.

And then he moved me roughly against the wall, his lips never leaving mine, but when they did, they are tracing kisses down my neck and then lower to my collarbone, up and down, up and down, he's never in a hurry, he's memorizing every moment as well.

When his lips on my neck became unbearable, I sighed and whimpered, continuously, "Newt, I don't think we—"

But then he didn't answer, but I couldn't speak up anymore, my mind is distracted, he continued to kiss my neck and then I held on to his arm tightly.

"Newt, don't you think, uh—they would, look for us?" I closed my eyes shut when the feeling is exploding inside of me.

"I don't care." He said those three words quickly, as if his lips were still on my neck when he said them.

I nodded, or at least I thought I did, I enjoyed every moment of this, but then his lips went up to my mouth again hungrier than ever before, his hands caressed my thighs and then when it goes up, it lifted me up, automatically I circled his waist my with legs, I didn't notice at first that he was moving me somewhere, his movements were slow and undetected, I tried to focus on where we are going but I couldn't care less.

Everything was darker when we entered a new room, Newt closed it shut behind him and then I could hear his hand looking for a light switch, when he found it, a single light popped in the middle of the room, this room looked more like a closet, or a storage place, this place was full of books, and other things I couldn't focus on.

I held on to the edge of his shirt to signal that I want this off, and he gets it and pulled it off, God I wanted to do this for so long.

Wait, did I just think of that?

But then when his hands came inside my shirt and as his hands dig into my hip bones again, I could take this anymore and I held on to the fly of his belt so I could hold on to it, but then Newt's lips moved down to my collarbone again, with his hands on my hip bones, everything's driving me off the edge.

I moaned softly, I couldn't take any second of this anymore, but then my mind went back to thinking straight, "Newt, I don't think we should be doing this." I pushed him off, even though I really didn't want him to.

"What now, love?" He asked me.

"It's just that we need to prove to them that we are just more than a bunch of teenagers with exploding hormones."

Newt considered it at first, even though his hands never left my hip bones, they became less distracting, "You are right, we are able to control our emotions and hormones, we'll show them."

I nodded, "Uh-huh."

But then as I wanted to drop my legs back to the ground, Newt held it still, his hand on the inside of my thighs, suddenly all my thoughts of stopping vanished, he realized it too.

I looked at him as he looked at me.

"Shuck it." He said and then he kissed me again, and he put my legs back around his waist.

I didn't budged, I wanted this as much as he wanted it as well.

I reached his fly and then opened it, surprisingly I did it quickly and then I opened his zipper as he did the same towards mine and he slide it down.

"I'm not pushing you into doing anything you don't right, love?" He asked before continuing.

"No, you're not." I kissed him again.

"If there's anything wrong, if I'm hurting you, just say the word and I'll stop."

What Newt doesn't know is that I don't want him to stop, and when he inserted himself inside of me, I adjusted quickly but then going slow part was painful.

My nose twitched, as I adjusted but when Newt started to move in again, I didn't felt the pain anymore.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he stopped.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I kissed him softly.

But Newt hesitated for a while, I need something to convince him, I rocked my body slowly and teasing him, "I'm yours, Newt." I whispered against his mouth as my hips kept on rocking, "Take me."Need tumbled through me, surged, and rushed. I groaned into his neck and kissed along the sensitive skin. My nose ran along the ridge of his jaw as I held his by the back of his head. My fingers got lost in the mass of his hair. I pressed a gentle kiss to the hollow beneath his ear.

And then everything Newt's holding back came out, he doesn't have any restraining bars anymore, he thrusted into me harder and faster, but as the sensation started to boil, he stopped, he completely stopped.

His arms caged me, "Atlee, are you sure? We said we weren't going to do this."

I buried my face in his neck and mumbled, "All I want is you."

"Shuck, Atlee." He said, And then he thrusted into me again, hungrier and harder. He was perfect. Almost as if he was truly mine.

With his words, I whimpered, and I gave myself over to him. Pleasure knotted at the base of my spine and spread down the back of my thighs and I throbbed and I let ecstasy hit as he kept on rocking, I could feel my back being slammed on whatever's behind me, and I'm afraid that the others would hear us. And when Newt started to pump in faster and threw his head back, I let myself go, I closed my eyes.

"Look at me, Atlee." He said, but at first I hesitated, and he felt it.

I looked at him slowly, but then as I couldn't take it anymore, I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

With my face buried in the crook of his neck, I cried out, his name on my tongue the only fucking thing that made any sense. Gasping, I searched for air, I gathered myself up, my face still hidden in his warmth, hugged him to me closer than I ever had before.

"Newt" whispered from my mouth.

_My Newt._

He wound a finger in my hair.

I'd given in, chased after his comfort.

Now there'd be hell to pay.

…

We finally went outside the closet but then as Newt wanted to close the door I realized something popping on his neck, "Wait, what is this?" I asked him, touching the very spot just above the back neckline.

"What is what, love?" He asked me, his hand reaching the spot I'm touching, his head tilting back to get a closer look at it, his eyes squinted in disbelief, "It's a tattoo?"

I nodded, "When was it there?"

"I bloody didn't know, you were supposed to notice when we uh—"

I blushed, but then the tattoo distracted me even more, "It says here that you're a.." I trailed off, not believing what I just saw, it says there on his neck, Newt, Subject A5, The Glue.

"What is it?"

I opened my mouth, "It says that you're Newt, subject A5 and you're The Glue."

"The Glue?"

"Don't look at me, I don't even know."

I dropped my hands off his back and then tried to feel my neck, looking for a rough spot where a tattoo might be, but there's nothing there else than the feel of my own soft skin.

"Do you have one as well?" Newt asked and then suddenly he came up behind me to take a look, he moved his hands to take a look at my neck line, (as if he had never seen it before, which he has.)

"I don't think so." I shook my head, and then I noticed that Newt didn't find any trail of a tattoo.

"That's weird." He said.

"What's weird?"

"That not even a single ink was dropped on you."

"Let's go back to the others, maybe they had'em too." I held Newt's hand and tugged it.

Newt nodded and then we ran back to the room where they were all are, or at least I hoped they were all still there.

…

When we arrived back in the room, everyone was sitting in a circle, at first nobody noticed us coming in but Minho did.

"Hey where did you two went off?" Minho had a smirk on his face, "And why is your lips red?"

I sighed, "Minho, I just had a mental break down and I bit my lip hard so I wouldn't have to cry in front of this guy," I pointed at Newt beside me, "But eventually I did."

Minho nodded but the smirk is still on his face which indicates that he isn't believing in anything I just said, Then, just as Minho leaned forward to plop back down on the mattress, his shirt shifted enough to reveal a thick line of black on his neck.

I noticed it first I believed but since Thomas was closer to Minho, he reacted first, I nudged Newt's shoulder and pointed at Minho's neckline, and Thomas touching his neck line like a crazy girl who has just gotten the opportunity to touch a boy.

"Whoa!" Thomas said.

For a second, there were chills sent down to my back, _what did the tattoos mean?_

"What?" Minho asked, looking at Thomas as if he'd just sprouted a third ear on his forehead.

"Your—your neck," Thomas finally got out. "You have it on your neck, too!"

"What do you mean 'you have it on your neck _too'_?" I asked and I stepped closer, Newt followed from behind.

"Aris had it as well, we all looked at it just before you guys showed." Thomas said.

"What the shuck you talkin' about?" Minho said as he pulled at his shirt, face scrunched up as he struggled to see something he couldn't.

Thomas ran the few steps over to Minho, slapped his hands away, then pulled the neckline of the shirt back. "Holy . . . It's right there! Same thing, except . . ."

I looked to the side to see Aris and then I looked at his visible neckline, and there was a tattoo right there, written in black ink, saying, PROPERTY OF WICKED. GROUP B, SUBJECT B1. THE PARTNER.

And then without saying a word to Aris I turned around to take a look at Minho's, but Thomas was still holding Minho's shoulder until I came and he lets go of it eventually.

I read the words to myself.

PROPERTY OF WICKED. GROUP A, SUBJECT A7. THE LEADER.

"Minho has a tattoo as well on his neckline." I whispered. "Do you guys think it could have mean anything?"

"Yeah, they tattoed us in our sleep!" Frypan added.

Suddenly the room is filled with people's voices, some people turned around for another person to check their necklines, but why do they have it and I don't?

The crowd of voices became louder with gasps and confusing questions, but none of them are answered, because honestly nobody knew what to answer their questions with.

But then Minho came up to me, "What does yours say, Atlee?"

Before Newt could hold Minho's hand from reaching my shoulder, Minho already gazed at my skin, nothing was on me, not even a single ink.

It was too late, I owe them an explanation I don't even have.

"Why don't you have one?" Minho asked, suddenly the whole room turned quiet and even Aris stood up to look, but I backed away from him.

"I-I don't know." I said, "For all I know that we have escaped these guys not to come back crashing at them."

"Why would they tattoo us?" Thomas asked.

"Hey, don't look at me, I don't work for them anymore." I said sharply.

"You must know something about this, don't you?" Minho said, his voice is full of panic and at the same time his voice is full of distrust.

I was about to answer but Newt stepped in front of me, "Bloody hell, Minho, calm yourself, if she doesn't know anything, that means she's just as confused as all of us."

Minho looked at Newt and then back at me, he hesitated but he groaned and stepped back.

"What does yours say?" I turned my head to the side to look at Thomas.

Thomas stood there quietly before Minho stepped to the back of Thomas and looked over his neckline, Thomas looked like he was about to shit his pants.

Minho looked confused, his eyes kept on darting over the words, over and over and over, I questioned his capability of reading.

"Minho, what does it say?" I asked, but Minho didn't answer he just waved his hands to gesture for me to come over there.

"Wait, what does it say?" Thomas looked back, eager to see what does his tattoo said.

I looked at the tattoo, a black ink crossed over his neckline, like everyone else's, but his was longer than everyone else's.

"Well?" Thomas asked.

"You're Subject A Two," I answered.

Then his eyes lowered.

"_And?" _Thomas pushed.

I hesitated, then answered without looking at him. "It doesn't call you anything. It just says . . .'To be killed by Group B.'"

But then when Thomas looked like all the blood from his face drained, and while everyone else's eyes darted towards Thomas, I couldn't help but to look at Aris, he was in Group B, it was written well on his neckline.

I didn't remember much about the Group B, it's just that I remembered bits of people back at WICKED saying things about it, like how they are surviving in the maze, what bothered me at the first place is that who are they? Does Group B have more people than Group A?

But then I remembered the voices in my head that whispered the name Aris and repeating the word 'Liar' over and over again, could it have been showing me the right way? Could it have been telling me what to do with Aris before it's too late?

But what if the voices and the visions were wrong? Don't you think I would be hated for life if I killed that poor boy?

I looked to everyone's eyes, everyone seemed confused, lost as if everything that they have lived for was just nothing but a bunch of lies, which it kind of is.

Mine is a bunch of lies, all of them actually, but Newt's all I got right now.

My eyes darted to Newt's and I didn't left my sight from his, we locked eyes but then he gave me a reassuring smile that comforted me, but even though I wasn't stressed out, I could hear voices again.

_Leave him._

_Leave him now or he dies._

_Leave him now or he would suffer to consequences._

My eyes jolted wide again, everything that the others were saying muted away.

_Leave him._

_Leave him._

"No." I said.

But the voices kept on repeating itself and I kept on saying the same words to myself, that this isn't real, and I am not going crazy.

_Leave him._

But then my vision blurred, everything turned black for a moment and then I could see Newt, he looked horrible, there were blood coming out of his mouth and his eyes were blank, like there were no more soul inside of them anymore.

And then, a gunshot, the sound was killing me as if the bullet itself was shot right inside of my own ears and found it's way into my brain.

I couldn't take this anymore.

I screamed.

I screamed and screamed until my vision became normal again.

And that's when I saw Newt, he was coming closer towards me and then I let him come closer at first not until the voices took over again.

_LEAVE HIM_.

I looked into his eyes and then automatically he stopped moving towards me, his mouth said, _what was wrong?_ Even though I couldn't hear his voice.

What should I do?

I don't want to leave him.

I would never leave him.

I'm sorry.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone formed a round circle around me as I sat down on the cold white floor, clutching my ears shut, and rocking myself back and forth slowly. None of the others talked, not even a single whisper. I tried to get a grip, but I couldn't, instead I just looked at Newt, he's standing in front of me.

His eyes were full of concern, he looked like he was about to come closer, and when he did took a single step towards me, I shook my head, but for the first time, Newt didn't take another step towards me, usually he would, but this time, he is concerned as much as I am.

The voices kept on ringing in my ears, Leave Him.

I don't want to leave him, but I couldn't say it blankly to everyone that there is a voice in my head that told me things that I didn't want to hear, but the voice is not like a soft woman's whisper, or even a man's whisper, it's like a robotic voice, that is modified to say the words, that is designed at a certain tone.

What's going on? I have no idea.

I looked at Newt, he's here, and I'm here, how is it impossible for me to leave him? If I leave him, I would see him safe, but if I won't leave him, he would be paying price. I couldn't do that to him, but on the other hand I don't want him to get hurt again, I hurt him once, twice, or maybe thrice.

"Something.." I trailed off as my eyes locked with Newt's, "It always, brings me back here."

"What do you mean, Atlee?" I didn't recognize the voice so my head turned around to see whoever it was that asked, and then it turned out to be Aris, because he then spoke again, "What do you mean, something brings you here?"

I remembered the voice telling me to not trust Aris, should I do otherwise or should I do what it said? I decided to ask him something first, I had a vision, I remembered it clearly, that he was with Teresa, I needed to ask him about her, anything that could help me figure this out.

"Aris, do you know Teresa?" I asked, my eyes stared straight to him.

Aris seemed to be shocked, "Teresa? I've told you guys that I have never seen her before, or even met her, I _don't_ know her."

"He doesn't know her, Atlee. What made you think he does?" Thomas asked, suddenly he gained interest in this conversation.

I wanted to scream out that he's lying, but instead I just nodded, the strange thing is that something inside of me is dying for me to scream it.

I didn't reply Thomas, I didn't need to, or at least, I didn't want to.

The concern inside of me is Newt, what should I do?

"What should I do?" I asked to nowhere, but then as my eyes landed on Newt's, I realized that I can't even look at him, not anymore, not with all the risk I'm taking.

"I think you should get your rest, maybe you're going through the Changing." Minho said.

"It doesn't work on me." I said coldly, "If it did ever worked on me, I would have been dead by now, or having seizures."

Minho just stared completely blank at me, "What do you mean that it doesn't work on you?"

I shrugged, "I'm not stupid, I've been here as long as you guys and I know exactly what's in those stinging guns, trust me, I know."

"If anything's happening to you, you can tell us." Newt said, but then when Newt said it, it is as if he changed 'us' into 'me', and he knew damn well that I would only tell him my secrets.

But this is something I can't even figure out, "I don't know." I said in a whisper, "I think I might be crazy."

"No, no, no you're not." Newt tried to come closer again but then I scooted away.

I sighed and then I stood up as I put my hands on my face, I needed to remain calm, I can't act as if I'm in the edge of breaking down, I know that some of these guys depended their selves on me because they thought I know better, but the truth is at this moment, I'm just as clueless as them.

I stood still for a moment, and then as I put away my hands away from my face, I turned around and flashed them all a fake smile just to stroll out of the room like as if nothing happened, I turned my head back just as I wanted to open the door, I looked at Newt and I shook my head, indicating that I don't want anyone to follow me.

_I'll find you later_, Newt mouthed to me.

I nodded silently and then I opened the door, I stepped into a silent, dim hallway, it was quiet, I believe I'm the only one out here, I leaned my back to the door, and I sat down on the cold floor.

Why didn't I get a tattoo?

Am I not a variable? Or did they just forget about me? Or, did they get lost and they couldn't find my room?

The voices, the vision, and Newt, I am hoping for the first time that I wished that the voices would come back and explain it all to me I sighed and stood up, I decided to go for a walk around the hallway, to nowhere, I suppose, I just need to be alone.

I could hear the sound of my own footsteps echoing through the hallway, and I believe that's how my life is right now, one mistake would bounce around my life and on every corner that it bounced on, a problem would grow, and the mistake would come back right at me in the form of a guilt.

When I am sure that I'm far away from the room that everyone is in, even though I believe that I'm too far away from the room anyway.

"What do you want from me?" I talked to myself, or at least to the voices on my head.

No answer.

"If I leave Newt, what's in it for you?" I sighed, "You're just a part of my own delusional thoughts, I beg of you to leave me alone."

That doesn't even make sense, if it's a part of my own thoughts, it wouldn't be this dangerous.

"You have no idea how this could end badly for me, and for Newt. Or is it your main point of all this?" I said.

Still, no answer, but the visions, how could I have them when I believe I never had drugs before, everything, I mean, every single vision and voice I've heard are like triggered because of something. And, that's what I have to figure out.

Out of nowhere, my vision blurred.

"Oh no." I whispered to myself.

It blurred and blurred, until it formed a white room, it felt like I was there, it felt like I was there, at that moment, alive.

_I could see the doors slowly opening, and then a woman with a jumper that says "WICKED" at the very front, came in to the room, with at least two guards, but the guards remained outside._

"_Hello, Atlee." The woman smiled at me, she had to lean down to look at me, am I sitting? Am I laying down? I couldn't see myself, I can't move._

"_Hi." I feel myself saying, but I didn't recall ever planning on saying it._

_And then it hit me again, this isn't a delusional thought, this is me reliving me own memories._

"_How are you feeling?" She asked me, a smile forming on her lips._

_I didn't answer, my lips are shut, but I didn't choose to shut up, it all happened back there, in my memories, but then I felt myself answering, "You kept me here for days, I didn't—" But the woman cut me off before I could even finish._

"_Look, it's time for you to go outside, and we can finish this, once and for all."_

"_Really?" I feel myself standing up in excitement, "Once and for all?"_

"_Yes." The woman tucked a strand of my hair behind my hears, "Once and for all."_

"_I can even get to see my sister?" I asked._

"_Yes, even your sister. But, this would be a long process." She said, the last sentence bumped me out, but it was better than here._

_I nodded, "How long is a long process?"_

"_You'll see, it will all depend on you." The woman smiled at me, she stood up straight again and she gave me her hand, I couldn't resist as my hand took hers._

_I feel myself walking, outside the white room, and then as we passed the doors and the guards, I feel myself looking to the right, and there was a mirror, it took almost half of the walls, I looked to the left, and the mirror was there again, but then as I focused on myself, beside the red hair, something was different._

_I looked younger, I have freckles near my nose, and my height doesn't even go over the woman's shoulders, I could see my small hand, and my small body walking on the ground, I was wearing clothes that weren't exactly clean, I bet they didn't gave me a chance to change my clothes._

_And then as we walked and walked, I could see an opened door, there were 2 or 3 people in the room, they were all wearing lab coats, even though it was all felt like a flash, but I heard what they were talking about._

"_It would take her years to train, we could spend 5 years itself alone to just train, and we haven't even started the Maze Trials." One said._

_I couldn't hear the other one's reply, because I was dragged away with the woman, I didn't know where, but I didn't even have a choice._

_Eventually we reached a double metal doors, there was two circular windows on the door, but I wasn't tall enough to reach them yet. _

_The woman leaned down again, "Okay, we're going to meet a couple of people now, be nice."_

_I forced a smile because I am never good at making friends because I didn't know how to make friends._

_The woman opened the door to the room, it was white, but not a blinding white, the walls were dirty white, and there was a metal table in the middle of the room, there sat three kids, they were all probably at the same age as me at that moment._

_The woman offered me a seat right in front of them, I climbed on the seat and stared at the three kids, on the left there was a boy, black haired slightly brown, but the boy on the right was also black haired, but they looked different, I couldn't make out the difference._

_There was only one girl in the middle, black haired, blue eyes, she is the only one that smiled at me._

"_Atlee, why don't you meet your new friends?" The woman said, I scanned the room, on every corner of the room there were guards, are we really that dangerous?_

_I nodded and then I spoke, "My name is Atlee."_

_The girl on the middle smiled, "It's Teresa."_

_The boy on the right spoke to me coldly, "Aris, I don't know my last name."_

_And then last, the boy on the left said his name, "Tho—Thomas."_

My vision came back again, I am staring at the gray metal walls, and I am still standing in the middle of the hallway.

Everything is confusing me more.

Aris.

He was lying.

He was a liar.

But then again, he could have had his mind Swiped, and he could have not remembered anything.

But one thing that's for sure, I should trust the voices and the visions.

Even though, I have doubts, I have no other choices.

…

I quickly find my way back to the room, as I opened the door in a hurry, I could see Newt sitting on the bed, his palms on his face, and Minho beside him, trying to talk to him.

But as I entered the room, they both stood up, I could see Thomas that was looking at Aris also noticed me and looked at me instead, but Aris, he was sitting on the bed, he also jumped out to stand.

I understand it all now, how he is called The Partner, and how he gained a connection with Thomas.

We all knew each other.

But at this moment, I didn't know what to say, everything started to spin into an awkward situation.

"What's wrong?" Newt asked suddenly, making the air less awkward.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled and walked to the bed to sit down, I realized that everyone else is looking at me weirdly, eyeing me from up and down, "Do I look weird to you? Don't mind me, do your own stuff."

But people didn't budged, they kept on looking at me, at first I thought that they were going to go back to what they were doing but then Minho spoke, "Atlee, do you think it's possible that you.."

"That I?" I asked, still confused with Minho's words.

"That you're probably bloody catching the Flare." Newt said, his hands went up to his forehead to massage them, "I don't know maybe you are—"

"Wait, you think that I'm sick?" I asked, but none of the others replied, they all looked down or pretended to be busy with something else.

"Based on your behavior—"

I cut Minho off, "Slim it, I am not sick and I know it." My voice sounded mean, and eager. I am eager to deny it, and I am positive that I'm not sick.

"Look, we are all not sure yet.." Thomas said, stepping in.

"Back off, Thomas, just take care of that liar over there and come back when you've figured it all, huh?" I pointed at Aris, when Thomas didn't reply, I switched my view to Minho's face, "How are you sure that I'm sick?"

"The fact that you're worried about it, worries us." Minho said.

"If I'm sick, how come none of you are sick?" I laughed a mocking laughter, "You boys were the one who saw the Cranks on those bloody windows, but the truth was that the windows had bricks on them, and you said that you saw dead bodies hanging on the ceiling, right, Minho?"

Minho didn't answer because he realized that I made sense.

"Right?" I looked around, my eyes darted to every single one of the boys, "I mean.."

But I know that they are still not convinced at my words, and maybe I am sick, and probably I would die and be a Crank.

No one bothered to look at me in the eyes, so I stood up and head for the door, "If you are really afraid of me, then just don't be around me."

And just like that I exited.

…

That night I slept at the room that they gave me, even though the door was unable to close, I had to push my own drawer to get it to close. At least I'm alone, at least no one would accuse me of things that I am not.

I am sure and I am positively sure that I am not sick.

How can I be so sure that I'm healthy?

I lied down on the bed, thinking of it all over again, everything just doesn't make sense anymore, not to me. Maybe if I die because of the Flare, it would all stop, hopefully it would.

The thoughts are like a worn out recording, it's all burning up here that I knew that I'm about to go mad unless I do something about it, or I hope that someone would explain it all, but all I could think of is how to cure myself.

Even though dying sounded nice at the time, but I really wanted to live, I wanted to see all this pain to finally be paid through, I wanted to be happy, I have longed for it, I never felt it, it would only be like a flash of it, even if I have ever felt it, I couldn't remember how it felt.

Was it warm?

Was it something that you would hold on to when you feel it?

Was it something beautiful?

I wish I knew.

"Don't leave me alone." The words came out of my mouth, more like a whisper because I couldn't take it, I couldn't be alone anymore, I couldn't face this all by myself, but are all of them letting me be alone?

Then I'll be alone.

I sighed, and then I heard a whisper, I didn't know where it came from, but I could just hear it.

I couldn't make out the words but being the curious annoying girl I am, I followed the whisper.

When I stood up, the whispers came from behind the door, I couldn't take it anymore, I needed answers.

I pushed the drawer out of the door and the door opened itself slowly, I only took a peek outside but then I peeked outside for a couple of minutes just to see nothing's there.

Here I go again, I'm going nuts.

As I was about to close the door again, a flash of red flashed through my eyes. I opened the door wider to see what it was.

I turned my head right to see what it was, but there was nothing, until I turned my head to the left to see a little girl.

She wasn't facing me, she was facing the wall, it was a dead end if you go from the room to your left, I wondered where she might be going.

"Hey, who are you?" I asked the girl, but the girl didn't answer, not even a single movement, "How did you get in here?"

The girl didn't answer, she stood there, her hair was red, and she was wearing a bright white jumper.

I walked slowly towards her, "Who are you? Do I know you?"

As I felt like I'm close enough to her, the girl spoke, "Get out of here."

"Wh—what?" I didn't quite understand.

"Get out of here." She said it again, and then eventually the girl turned around to face me.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

It was me.

"You're—you're me." I am struggling to find the words to such an impossible event.

The girl didn't nod, nor the girl even answered. She just smiled at me and then she walked past me, not through me, just past me.

I stood there, looking at her.

"Follow me." She then said, and then I followed her.

We turned on a lot of hall ways, and we even passed the boy's room, I was being super quiet and hopefully no one heard me.

Eventually we arrived at a door, I remembered Minho telling me that the doors are all chained and locked, and I remembered that he told me that the door has a giant chain around it's handle, preventing anyone to get in our out. But the weird thing is, how did it disappear? As if was never even there.

"It was locked, the last time I saw it." I said, my voice is so low, and I bet the younger me couldn't even hear me, but she did.

"It isn't locked, it never was." The girl said, her voice straight and empty, "You're not crazy."

I sighed, "Are you sure because, they thought I was sick, and I probably am, because—"

"No, you're not sick, and also you're not crazy." The girl spoke to me, her eyes are now staring at mine, which is kind of scary.

"But—"

"Try opening it for yourself." She said, pointing at the door.

I looked at the door, I hesitated, but then as my eyes landed on the girl's eyes again, I believed that I should trust her, even though she might not even be real. I stepped closer to the door and held my palm on it's metal handle, slowly, I pushed it open.

A wind came in and blew a strain of my hair, I had to open it wider, it was dark outside, I though that it wasn't an exit at first, I thought it was just a dark room.

But then as a couple of bits of sand came inside I bet it was because of the wind blowing it, I began to wonder, I looked back at the girl again, she smiled at me and tilted her head.

I gulped and took a step outside, at first I felt the sand on my feet, and the only light shining is the one from inside the hallway, my eyes tried to adjust the in the darkness, but then I decided to open the door all the way through so the light would go all the way through as well.

The wind breezed again, sending me chills through my own spine. My eyes finally adjusted to it, and then I realized that I'm outside.

I'm outside.

I'm outside.

I'm finally outside.

But then a voice came into my head.

"You have to get out of here." The girl said, "It's dangerous for you in here, you have to go." The girl now stands behind me, her hand is holding the metal handle in a firm grip.

"What do you mean I have to go? What's so dangerous?" I asked her.

"You'll thank me later." She said as a small smile formed on her lips.

No.

This can't be happening.

She shuts the door in front of me.

Leaving me outside, alone, with the breezing cold night air, and the sand below my feet.


	18. Chapter 18

_I have updated Chapter 17, well, I changed it into a real content, the real content of the story, if you have read it, then, thank you but, If you haven't read the newest one, just click on the previous chapter._

* * *

><p>I screamed and screamed.<p>

"Let me in!" I shouted, I feel my hand banging on the door but something is holding it back.

"Let me in! I swear I'll find my way in!" I shouted, but my hands are still as if someone is holding me still, I tried to kick the door, but as my first kick touches the metal door, it is as if it was held by someone as well.

I tried kicking and banging again but none worked, my body is completely still, but as if someone is holding me still.

"Let me go!" I screamed, and I screamed.

The screams faded my vision, and I could feel myself falling on the sand, my vision blurred, but it didn't turn into a black and empty vision, it turned into my room again, this time I could see Newt, Thomas, Minho and even Aris holding still on my bed.

It was all a dream.

I sighed in relief, but something scares me seeing these four boys holding me still on the bed.

"Let. Me. Go." I said, my voice full of anger, even though deep down I am confused and scared, I had to pretend that I'm angry.

"No, not until you calmed down." Minho said, gripping my hands tighter.

"What happened? Why are you guys here?"

"You were bloody screaming through the whole night, your screams rang through the hall way on and on until we were awaken by it." Newt said, "I thought something bad happened."

"We all thought you were going crazy." Thomas said, he's holding my feet still.

"I'm not crazy, you're the ones that are crazy!" I screamed at him, "Now, let me go!"

"Calm down, now." Newt said, even though his grip was precise, but it wasn't full of harm, he didn't want to hurt me.

"I can't, I can't, I can't!"

"It's okay, you're going to be fine." Aris said.

"No, I am not, and what do you know anyway?" I asked to Aris, my face is full of anger towards him, I didn't even know why he was named after The Partner, that doesn't seem as a good name that would suit him.

"What is your problem with me?" Aris asked, he's really annoyed now.

"Don't start with me, I could kill you and I will not hesitate."

The room went silent, I just realized I said it at the wrong time. They would think that I'm completely crazy, they already think that I am completely crazy.

"What happened to you?" Minho said, he lets go of my arm in fear or disgust.

"Nothing, nothing happened." I said, trying to assure Minho.

"Oh really?" Minho wasn't convinced, he's being the stubborn Minho he is.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Listen, if you turn out to be dangerous, we will not hesitate to kill you on spot." Minho said, his eyes cold, and then he left the room, suddenly Aris joined him outside.

The only boys remaining are Newt and Thomas.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" I asked both of them, but none answered.

Newt promised me that he didn't think I was crazy.

He's a liar.

How could he lie to me?

"You thought I wasn't crazy, now you think I'am?" I asked Newt, "You're a liar."

"No, it's not like that, Atlee." Newt said, but as he opened his mouth to spoke, he realized that Thomas was still here, "Thomas, can you leave both of us alone?"

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows, "Why would I do that?"

"Go." I said to Thomas, it felt more like an order.

But Thomas didn't move a single muscle, I knew that he has gained suspicion on me.

"Bloody hell, just go!" Newt said, and Thomas always does what the older boys told him to do.

Thomas then turned on his heels to go outside, he tried closing the door numerous times but it always opened itself again, and then Thomas sighed in frustration as he left it alone.

I let out a chuckle, and then my head turned to face Newt, "What is it?"

"You're not crazy."

"I don't believe you." I spat out.

"You're not crazy and you're not sick." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I think WICKED is playing your pretty little brain." He said.

He made sense.

"That made sense, I think."

"You're okay, okay?" Then he caressed my cheeks, "Just, hang in there for a while."

"I had felt things, seen things and heard things.." My voice trailed off, unsure if I should tell him or not.

"What is it, love?" I noticed he would say _love_ whenever no one's around.

"I have heard voices, and they told me that I should.." I trailed off again.

"What is it, you can tell me? Maybe I would understand."

"They told me to leave you, if I don't, you'll be paying the price." I said, my eyes blank, but the truth is, I'm going to cry, I'm going to break, and I'm going to shatter.

Newt was quiet, "Maybe, there's another way.."

"No, there isn't. I knew these people, and they are, vicious, mean, they won't have any other way, if we eventually do find out another way, they would block it for it to never succeed." I said, "The voices, told me, that I should leave you, for no apparent reason."

Newt was quiet, bus his eyes lingered on me.

"I mean, I have seen things too. I just, I'm sorry, but I can't lose you."

"You don't have to." He said, he smiled at me and it was all I needed.

"How?" I asked him.

"If I'm going to have to live forever without you, I would rather live in a short period of time, with you." He said, his words honest, his words are sincere and delicate.

I smiled, "Thank you." I sighed. "Can you lie down with me for a while?"

"Of course." He came on the bed as I scooted to the other side, giving him more room.

My head rested on top his chest, and his arms are around me, this is where I belong, this is what I am meant to do, and I would never ever want to get out of his arms.

"It feels so right." I muttered. "But, this isn't right for you."

"How could it not be right for me?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm tired, can we just not talk about it right now?" I turned my head upwards so I could see Newt's face.

"Alright." And then he kissed me softly on the lips, it didn't last long but the feelings did, "You are never crazy, you're the most brilliant person I have ever met and known."

And in that moment, I swore that something came up inside of me. I had felt things, but this one was warm, and it was full of wonderful things. And in that moment, I felt otherwise, I felt that someone actually saw me from a different perspective, someone actually saw me as a brilliant person, and this is the guy that would never betray me, or lie to me, he is the only one that I could relay on.

He's the only one I've got.

But I remembered the vision, the bullet, the gunshot.

My eyes darted to Newt's eyes, "Newt, I had visions and I think that we should reconsider this."

Newt rose his eyebrows.

"It was the worst, you were there, and you looked horrible, as if you were already dying but you weren't dying, you looked like you were suffering.." I trailed off as I saw Newt's face, and then I realized that I couldn't continue, "I'm sorry but I can't tell you anymore.."

"Just tell me, it's okay." He smiled, even though he is as worried as I am, it's amazing how I could read him just by looking at him.

"You were screaming, and your eyes, they weren't your eyes, they were blank, and then I heard a—"

"Gunshot?" Newt completed the sentence.

It shocked me, how did he knew?

"How did you—"

"I've had the same dream."

"So, you're saying that's it was just a dream, and that my visions could be just delusional thoughts?" My eyes are full of hope, maybe none of this actually made sense, and maybe none of the things I've heard are true.

"I sure hope so." Then he kissed me on my forehead.

And with those four words, I gained my hope.

…

The next morning, we starved. I drank as many water as I could, I felt like all I could do is drink, and then pee.

But the showers helped, I took a shower at least 4 times a day, and that was me taking in all the luxury before we are set outside to a dirty place with no showers.

Sometimes, the hunger would be unbearable, but then again, this is just hunger, I haven't eaten for like, a full one and a half day, or was it two? I couldn't keep track, because everything seemed like a blur for me these past view days.

Newt and I spent more time alone, he doesn't really let me wonder off alone anymore, maybe he has paranoia of me screaming my eyes out in the middle of a dark hallway.

Which is creepy, and I would never do that.

I darted around, turning from hall way to another, until I reached a huge metal door, I opened it slowly just to see a huge room, it didn't have a lot of things in it, it looked like just another huge room, it has a couple of chairs and tables in it, but the light inside the room was bright, it wasn't dimmed.

Suddenly I felt someone tapping on my shoulder, continuously, that kind of annoying tap that makes you want to throw a freaking chair.

I haven't even entered the room and whoever this is trying to annoy me?

"What do you want?" I asked turning my head to face the person.

But this wasn't a Glader, or a boy that I escaped with. This was a man, he was wearing a tuxedo, a fancy one that would have costed a fortune.

"Who—"

"Am I?" The man asked, his face formed a grin.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" I started to back away inside of the room but the man followed and close the doors behind him as he entered.

"Calm down, Atlaya."

Atlaya?

Who the hell is Atlaya?

"You must have been mistaken, my name is not Atlaya, it's—"

"Atlee, we know." The man said, he seemed to know anything, and then I realized he said 'we' instead of 'I', could he have meant WICKED?

"Who did you mean by we?" I backed away again until I could feel a table behind me.

"You know exactly who I meant, don't act stupid." He said, he let out a chuckle afterwards.

"Why—why did you call me that?" I asked him.

"You'll know soon enough." The man smiled.

"Do I know you?" I asked the man again.

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't." Said the man, he has black hair, he looked older, but not like elderly old, he looked in his middle 30 or 40, and he looked fancy, trained, as if he were royalty.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" I asked.

"I would answer all of your questions, but you are not allowed to tell this event to any of the other Gladers, or they will pay the consequences, and then you will pay it the last." He said it as if it was an offer, like a discount offer.

"What do you want with me?"

"I need your participation, Atlaya."

"It's Atlee." I said in a hurry.

"Fine, _Atlee_, I need your participation, at least, _we_ need your participation."

"What kind of participation?" I asked.

"You would have no choice but to believe every word I'm going to say now."

"Shoot." I said.

"In a couple of days the other Gladers would be having a food crisis, which is actually starting from this very moment of the day. And, I bet you are also feeling hungry and bit wee of a puckish, aren't you?"

I blinked at his choice of words, "What do you mean? I am aware at that we have no food for us to eat, are you planning to let us die out of starvation?"

"Have you ever knew why you used to work for WICKED? All those tests? All those designs? And, for what?"

"What?"

"It was all for a cure." The man said, "It was all for a cure, a cure for the Flare, if it wasn't for you, the Gladers wouldn't have ever stepped out of the Maze. Even though, you almost ruined the whole Trials, we almost tried to kill you through Gally's controllable brain, and then we realized something."

"What did you realize?"

The man just smiled and let a long pause flew by before he spoke, "We realized you were special."

"What do you—"

The man cut me off, "You were special, the Griever's stung didn't kill you, it didn't even give you seizures, your brain adapted to it, and gained a new skill because of it."

"How did you know my brain activities?"

"Oh, Atla—Atlee, we know everything, but sadly we didn't get the chance to put a tracker inside of you."

The last sentence gave me chills, the word _tracker_, didn't even seem right.

"Your brain is special, and no, you are not crazy, but we could make you a deal to stop all those voices, visions and dreams."

"What are you offering?" I asked, suddenly a bit too curious of his offer.

"I want you to come back to work with us."

I paused, my mouth forming a huge O, in shock and in thoughts.

"Why would you want me back? I betrayed you, and you clearly hated me afterwards."

"Yeah, but what you did helped us, and what you did and what you are, are the best that we could ever need." The man said, as if he was in plea.

"If I do work for you, what next for the others?"

"The others, would be in your control, you would be able to make their Trials easier or you can harden it a bit for them."

"That's it? How are you going to convince me into this?"

"And, if you join us, you could save your beloved Newt."

That.

What should I do? I wanted to save Newt, but I don't want to leave him as well.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"We are giving you a chance to save Newt out of other Gladers, you could save him, you could make everything easier for him. But, you must not tell this to him, he must not know that you're working for us." The man explained.

"How is that possible?"

"In a couple of days, I would come back and this time everyone else would see me." The man said, "And, for the beginning of their new Trials, they would have to step into a Flat Trans, just like The Cliff that you built."

"And, where would it lead them to?"

"The Scorch." He said.

"And where is this Scorch?"

"It's right a couple of kilometers from here, but don't worry, they would be safe until they reach the Scorch, and from the Scorch, they would begin the Trial."

"And what about my vision? And what about the dead bodies that the others were talking about?" I asked, "Am I sick?"

"Oh no, you are not sick." He said, and that sentence made me sigh in relief.

But not until the man spoke up again, "They are."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Are you saying that they, that they, uhm—"

"Have the Flare? Yes, my dear."

"How did they—and how come I didn't—"

"Shut it, Atlee. First, we planted it into their brains, but we didn't planted it into your head, you are perfectly healthy, it's a miracle you're not catching it yet."

"I'm not crazy!" My voice is happier now, but the truth is I was.

"Yes, in fact you're not crazy." The man said, "And back to the main Trial talk, you are not allowed to step into the Flat Trans, you must remain here in this bunker, in this place."

"Why aren't I allowed?"

"Because the other Creators would love to talk to you personally." The man said, "Oh, and I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Janson, I'm the Assistant Director of WICKED."

"That must be fancy." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"It is actually, dear."

"But there's no way the others would let me stay alone even if it's my own choice."

"It's actually the way around, the other Gladers gained curiosity and suspicion on you, Atlee. Look at Minho, he's the leader, everyone else would follow him, and if he hates you, everyone would. Everyone would leave you alone."

That sounded harsh, but it was a good idea.

"But what about Newt?" I asked.

"Persuade him to leave you alone. In any way."

"But I can't—"

"You have to, remember, if you decide to refuse, you would have to be a part of the trials itself, and you would also get a tattoo, tracker, and a lot of other things, you would also have the Flare, it's the procedure of the Trials."

I didn't want to have a Flare inside of my brain, and of course I didn't want to go through this again, I am not meant to be here.

"What if I faked my own death?" I asked.

"And how is that going to work?" Janson asked.

"I was thinking of suicide, or me disappearing, but none of those things would work, so I'll skip. I'll just go with it, I'll think about it."

"You better be, this is a golden offer, we need you Atlee, the world needs you."

And just like that Janson walked himself out of the room, leaving me inside, and the quietness except for the sound of the closing doors behind Janson as he walked out.

Am I being selfish?

Am I being evil for not wanting to continue with the Trials?

I couldn't take it anymore.

And, If I joined them again, I would have the opportunity of saving Newt, and to be safe, WICKED would also help me cure the visions, the voices and also the dreams, they would take care of me, like how they used to.

But the last words of Janson sent me chills, _"The world needs you" _it didn't make sense, how would the world needed me when there is no more world?

Everything must have been destroyed out there, on the helicopter ride, I couldn't see any grass, nor a life tree, this is actually The End for all of us.

Should I leave Newt behind and being able to save him? Or should I stay with him while he is dying inside?

But then Newt's words came back into my head_, "If I'm going to have to live forever without you, I would rather live in a short period of time, with you."_

On the other hand I couldn't let him live in a short period time.

And on the other hand, I would want him to live a long life, with or without me. He is my priority, because he's all I have ever cared for.

He would thank me later.

I hurried myself out of the door and ran to my room, but surprise, surprise, Newt's there, along with all the other boys.

Why are they waiting in front of my room?

Newt walked towards me, and everyone else opened the crowd to let Newt out of it, but before he could reach me, I ran away.

I sprinted as fast as I could.

"Atlee!" I could hear Newt calling for me, as I turned my head back, I saw him running after me.

Which made me run even faster.

But deep down inside, a part of me feels that I'm changing into something that I would never have wanted.


	19. Chapter 19

I ran and ran, but Newt kept on following me.

But I kept on running, it was stupid to be honest, since I didn't even know what they were actually doing in front of my room.

Or, what was Newt doing in front of my room?

Maybe he wasn't trying to kill me or sedate me, maybe this was actually important and he didn't want anyone else to tell me else than him, or maybe he was trying to capture me and lock me inside a dark abyss?

Wait, I'm overreacting.

I can't believe this, I'm running around in this stupid bunker while Newt is not even keeping up with me. That's impossible. That's when I also realize that he's not catching up to me on purpose.

This is beyond ridiculous! What am I even doing?

I decided to stop, but before I could stop my own feet, Newt hands are wrapped around my waist, holding me before I could gain another step that I never intended to gain.

Newt didn't say anything as I tried to even my breaths, but he wasn't as tired as I am, he stood there behind me, arms wrapped behind me in silence.

"What do you want?" I tried to tilt my head back to see his face, to read his expression, but I couldn't, I could actually, I just didn't want to.

"Don't ever run like that again." He said, murmuring the words on my hair, "Unless, if I told you to."

I chuckled, "Okay then."

"Listen, we were all looking for you because something was going on, it was everywhere, on the walls, on the floor, and even on paper notes that showed up out of nowhere!" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning my body so that I'm facing him.

"It was a writing." He said, he bit his lip until he spoke again, "It was all about you."

I furrowed my eye brows, "It couldn't have been about me! I didn't know—"

"So did we at first, but when you disappeared for quite a while, we found them all over the place." He said, "It was weird knowing that you didn't see them."

"I didn't see them."

"I know, maybe they painted it on different places." Newt said.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"_Catch her before she slips away_."

"That's it?" The words didn't scare me as much as I thought it would, "Why would they paint those words on the wall?"

"It was freaky, sometimes the word would be cut off so it would just be, she slips away or catch her, and even we started to panic!" He said, he showed intensity in his eye, I bet that after this he won't let me out of his sight, but I remembered Jansen's words, he said that I should come back to WICKED.

In that moment, I came to my senses.

I am not leaving Newt.

Not for some job, or safety, not for my own needs.

I'm here for him as he is here for me.

I smiled at him and cupped his face, "I am never going to slip away ever."

He sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Don't you trust me?" I smiled, leaning closer to his lips, which is distracting the hell out of me on our previous conversation.

"Yes." He said as his eyes landed on my eyes and then back to my lips.

"That's right." I smiled at his lips, "I am never leaving you."

"Is that a bloody promise, love?" He said as he inched his lips closer so it's slightly touching mine.

"Oh, of course it is." I smiled, "Now, you'll make the same one as well."

"What is it?" He smiled back.

"You would never leave me, right?"

He smiled but his eyes were full of doubt, as if he feared something.

"Right?" I asked, my voice is a bit intense by now since he wasn't answering.

"Of course." He said as he crushed his lips to mine, softly, and nicely, it wasn't a quick peck, it was all I wanted today, his lips on mine.

His lips left mine eventually, and then I spoke, "Promise me?"

He nodded as his finger brushed my cheeks, "I promise." He paused, "But, you have to promise me one thing as well."

I nodded, "Of course, what is it?"

"Save yourself."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyes searching for his but his eyes looked firmly to the ground between us, "Look at me. What do you mean?"

"If anything happened, I beg of you, to leave me behind."

That does the trick.

That does it all.

I looked at him straightly, even blankly.

I couldn't find the words for this, I can't promise him this.

"No, I can't." I managed a smile, we promised that, we do this together or not at all, what happened to that Newt?

"You have to promise me this." His voice low, demanding.

And then I remembered that he has the Flare.

No.

I shook my head, "No, you said you didn't want me to leave you, and that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Of course, I would never want you to leave me." Even though he stopped talking afterwards, I could sense there were things in his mouth that he could not get out on words.

"Then why did you freaking told me to promise to never leave you?" I banged on his chest, probably not hard enough, just showing him that I'm pissed.

"I'm staying positive for now, but if anything ever happens to me, you do as I tell you, okay?" He said, even though his touch was nice and warm on my cheek, his voice was breaking.

I managed a nod, "You'll do the same" I paused, "If I'm sick, or if I'm dying and you couldn't possibly save me, leave me."

Newt was about to speak again but I interrupted.

"I mean it, Newt." I said and gave him a soft peck on the cheek, "I mean it."

"If you are ever in those conditions, I couldn't—"

"Make sure that you're safe." I smiled, "With or without me."

Newt's hand flew to my back and pulled me close into a hug, "I wish things aren't this hard."

"Me too." I said in a soft whisper against his chest ,"I wish we could all just skip to the ending and be happy."

"What if the ending isn't a happy one?" He said, murmuring those words on my hair.

"Then, we'll just have to make one." I said, smiling against his chest.

I felt him smile, I could even hear his heart beat, I could feel it radiating through him, and I could feel it inside now, I could feel how his life affected mine, even though he has this private thoughts, deep down inside of his thoughts, that I somehow wish I could break through, but couldn't.

I inhaled his scent, I memorized how it felt to be here, to hear his heart beating, to be in his arms, to have his chin on my hair, how he would always calm me down, even though I am a complete pain in the ass.

But then, suddenly Newt spoke.

"Why did you run away from us, again?"

I gripped his shirt, thinking of a way to tell him that I was just offered to go back to WICKED, I wouldn't want that offer, but I did thought of it.

"Well?" He said when I didn't respond.

"Oh, since the last time I met them, they were all saying that I'm freaking sick, I thought that, they were there to kill me."

"I would never let that happen."

"Would you?" I asked, "If I'm sick and I'm turning crazy, would you kill me?" I smiled.

"No."

"Why wouldn't you?" I tilted my head up to see his face clearly.

"You'll understand why."

With his words, it gave me chills down my spine, I didn't understand, but I hope I'll come to soon.

He let go of me, and then we are completely standing facing each other. And again, I longed for his arms wrapped around me, that warmth that I'll never get from anyone else.

"Okay?" He said.

I nodded.

"Let's go back." He took my hand in his, and I didn't hesitate to let him hold my hand in his.

Newt and I was just halfway through the hallways that we past when Minho, Thomas, and Frypan came into the way.

"Holy shuck! You guys scared us!" Minho said, stepping back a couple of feet from us, "This place reminds me of the maze, yeah? But this one has too many hallways!"

I laughed, "You'll get used to it."

But then I could hear someone's stomach rumbling, it was definitely not mine.

"Sorry." Frypan said, his hand on his stomach, I could even feel it, the hunger starting to spread. It's a funny thing with hunger, you eat too much and then you'll die, but when you eat less, you'll die.

"Don't we have any food?" I asked.

Thomas shrugged, "We're trying to find it, but no, so far, there are no food."

"Oh." I said shortly.

"It's okay, Atlee. We'll find one soon." He smiled, as if it was the food that bumped me out, the fact that Jansen's going to show up in a couple of days and then that's the point where I would have to stay here, and away from them.

Maybe they would give me a choice.

Maybe they would deliberate.

But I've come to know WICKED, they don't give people choices, at least—wait, yeah, they never gave any of us a freaking choice.

"What's wrong?" Minho asked, "You're as pale as a sheet."

I shook my head, "Nothing, I'm just—"

"You can tell us." Newt said, he gave me a smile.

And then suddenly the dream, where a smaller version of me was there, why was she leading me out of here? Should I escape at night?

But there are no food.

I haven't even checked if the doors are locked or whether they are not locked.

What should I do?

But then I heard something, right behind me, I turned to look back, but nothing was there. I turned again to look at Minho, he's saying something to me, but the voices are bloking me from hearing it.

I think it was, _what's wrong?_ or something.

I turned my head again, as the voices became clearer, something came up behind me, I couldn't turn my head back, but I felt it's presence.

What's wrong? Newt mouthed to me.

None of the guys seemed to be looking at whatever it is behind me.

They cannot see it.

I'm just plain crazy.

But as the figure held my shoulder, my body froze, I couldn't move, my eyes jolted, my mouth parted, I could feel the figure coming closer, and whoever this is, whispered something to me.

"Leave." It said.

"Leave." It repeated.

I wanted to turn back, but I didn't have the guts to. I could feel Newt shaking me, to keep me back in reality, I could see his hand on my shoulder, where this figure is touching me as well.

How come he didn't feel it?

"Leave." And then the figure roughly turned me around to face it.

It was Newt.

He looked horrible, his eyes red, his lips bloody, bruises on his face, and his hair is torn, his clothes dirty and torn on some points.

And then it screamed at me, "LEAVE!"

I screamed and closed my eyes, waiting for it to leave, but I still could feel it's hands on my shoulders, it took me a moment that it was Newt's hands, the real Newt.

The voices, the real voices of Minho, Thomas, Frypan and Newt, came back to my ears, "Are you okay?" Minho asked.

"What happened?" Frypan asked as he stepped closer to me but he doubted it so he stepped back.

"What did you see?" Thomas asked.

Newt just looked at me, his eyes horrified, scarred, I never seen him like this.

"Newt?" Even though his arms are softly on my shoulders, his eyes are blank and full of fears.

"Atlee.." He trailed off, "I saw it too."

…

**(Super short, because, it simply is super short. Sorry, super long chapter coming up next!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: Two chapters in a day, I hope that's progress. I really hate it when people make the girl's first impression is, "pretty" or, "tall and lean, tan legs", she came from the lab, not from the Scorch, I hated it, It seemed like everyone have to be pretty if they want to be a freaking heroine.)**

"You—you saw it?" I asked.

"How is that possible? What did you both—" Minho was cut off by Newt.

"It isn't even possible, but I saw me, and I tried to get you off from the other me, but the more I pull, the harder the other one pulls as well." Newt explained, and then Newt's eyes now landed on me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said shortly, maybe I do have the Flare? Maybe I am as crazy as everyone else.

"That was weird." Thomas said, "So, is it gone now?"

Newt nodded, "I don't know man, it was impossible to think of."

I chuckled, I hope that he's okay. I hope that he wouldn't see it as something traumatizing, Newt's already on the edge as well, but he is clever enough to hide it away from everyone else. But, not from me, the maze broke him, everything in it broke him into tiny shattering pieces.

And also at the same time I thought I broke him as well, at the same time, maybe I am the one who caused him all this pain, all this worrying, and all this suffering.

"Let's go back to Atlee's room, this hallway is freaking the shuck out of me." Frypan said, his eyes darted from everyone else's into the dark hallway behind me, "We better go soon."

I nodded as I took another quick look at the hallway behind me, "Yeah, we should."

Along the way back to my room, I couldn't help but to think of leaving. I've been told to do it over and over again, but none actually made sense. I tried making out a plan to exit, but I would have no weapons, no coats, and not even a single bit of food.

What am I supposed to do?

Should I just die out there? Or, maybe that's what they meant, maybe, just maybe, they want me to go out there to eventually die on my own, but also, what if I stay here when Jansen told me to? Would I have another choice?

Should I stay here? Or should I leave? But I can't tell those things to Newt, he would have to pay the price, it's the Glade all over again, it's the secrets all over again, but this time he kept some of his own deep inside of him.

I wish I could see them, and I wish I could share it with them.

But, none of us spoke a word on the way to my room, it spent like hours even though it was actually a couple of minutes long. The silence was killing me, the only thing I could hear was the sound of the footsteps and heavy breaths.

And Newt's presence, I could hear his heart beat as always. Even though we are side by side instead of pressing ourselves against each other, I could sense him living, and that's enough.

In whatever condition he is, I wish I was exactly like him. In wherever places he might be, I wish I was next to him.

It might sound weird at first, but I couldn't help it. Even if I thought falling for Newt would be a mistake, maybe it is still one, I really don't care. We are all going to be ruined by WICKED anyway, dead or alive, so let's just go with it.

I turned my head to see Newt, his sight was locked on something in front of him, into nothingness. I inched my hands closer to his, so it's grazing his hand. I wasn't even touching him but he flinched his hand away.

He flinched it away.

Was it something I said? Something I did?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't answer me, I didn't want to bother him so I walked faster so I'm walking next to Minho, I didn't expect Minho to talk to me, but he did.

"What's up with you?" Minho asked as he walked, his eyes stared at me and then back at Newt, he's still in the back.

I smiled, "Nothing." Because the truth is, nothing's up with me, something is up with Newt.

"Are you sure?" Minho asked.

I smiled again, "Yes, I am."

"Looks like Newt over there is thinking about a lot of klunk." Minho gestured to Newt at the back, I turned my head to see him, his lips formed a thin line, his hands on his pockets, and he's walking slowly as if he's thinking about something.

I remembered when I scream late at night and he would always be there, and I would never refuse his presence. But this, this new Newt, he flinched when I touched him.

I thought that I should not get this into my mind, he's just thinking, maybe everything would be better soon. And that's exactly what I hope for, I hope for the better.

Suddenly we have reached the front of my room, the others are still forming a crowd there, even Aris was there. I shot him a glare, well I thought it was a friendly smile but I never liked him.

Minho stepped in before me, the drawer was kicked to the side so nothing is preventing the door from closing itself again, and the walls were spray painted with red paint, it was the writing that Newt said to me.

Catch her before she slips away.

Over and over, on the walls, and even on the ceilings, I walked around my room, I felt the texture of the pain below my hands as I stroked the walls, something or someone is definitely messing with my brain, or theirs.

But they succeeded.

Suddenly, I marched to the bed, I found a small piece of paper, it was crumpled, the others have probably seen it before and passed it to each other in seconds, but I didn't hesitate to take a look.

"Where did you get that?" Minho asked, coming closer to me.

"It was on the bed, didn't you guys see this before?" I clenched the paper closely to me, "It's pretty visible."

"Yeah, pretty invisible." Minho said, he tried to snatch the note away, but I quickly moved my hand.

Minho then groaned and stared at me, he's pleading me to give him the note, "No, Minho. I'll tell you soon." I said, and smiled.

But he didn't get the note that I want him out of the room, surprisingly I didn't blurted out that I wanted him out of the room, I just sighed and went on the bed to sit cross legged.

Minho was still staring at me, it became uncomfortable for a few seconds but then the corner of my eye catched Newt by the door, looking at me. But, as I turned my head to look at him, his eyes moved away from me.

Why is he avoiding me?

I wanted to stand up to ask him what's going on, but I realized that I'm clenching the paper so hard that it could turn into ashes any moment by now.

"Are you going to open it?" Minho pointed at the note.

I nodded, "Yeah." I opened the note slowly, I read the words to myself and gulped.

_Newt's a Crank, a Crank, a Crank, a Crank._

And the words repeated itself until there are no more pages to cover it with the words, I held on to it, I wanted to scream that he's going to be okay, but he doesn't know that, I know that he is going to be okay.

"Atlee?" Minho asked me, I am staring blankly at the paper, as I realized how much I couldn't take it anymore I ripped the paper bit by bit, it all fell to the ground.

I screamed and kicked the pieces on the ground with my feet and I stomped on them over and over.

Minho tried to get hold of me but I refused, "No, Minho!" I shouted, "Nothing's going to be okay!"

Minho seemed hurt but then as my feet left the paper that are spread on the floor, he grabbed one of them, and he's smart enough to see the words written there.

"Newt's a what?" He said.

"I don't know." I said in a soft whisper and then I sat on the corner of the bed, my knees to my chest.

"This is some kind of trick."

"All of _this_.." I trailed off, "Is a trick."

My eyes landed on the door, the broken door to be exact, but Newt wasn't there anymore, I wanted to shout to the others to find where he is, but I couldn't, I couldn't, I didn't know why, I just couldn't.

I slumped my back to the corner of the walls, since the bed is on the corner of the room anyway.

I sighed, maybe the voices, and the illusions, are real, but how can they be real? How can any of this be real? What is there to believe?

Things change instantly that I can't even keep up anymore.

Minho then smiled at me, "Would you like me to leave you alone?"

I thought he would never ask.

…

At night, I couldn't sleep. I just looked at the ceiling, my back on the slightly comfortable mattress, I could feel the wind blowing from the door, I wonder where they came from, but then I realized that there are a lot of air conditioning machines out there.

I groaned to myself but my eyes are still locked on the ceiling, I started to wonder how beautiful the metal is, I thought of everything that might distract me from what's the problem at the moment, but none seemed to work out.

"I'm not okay." I bit my lip hard, "I am not okay."

And then the once solid metal ceiling blurred, I could feel wetness pouring from my eyes and then down my cheeks.

"I'm not okay." I said it over and over again.

I cried harder but I muffled my own sounds with my mouth, there are no other cloth than the bed sheet and the pillow. I didn't have a blanket, I wished I could feel warmth, any kind of warmth. I long for a fireplace, just a small simple one, I loved seeing the fire on the fire pit, I never knew why, but that's all I could remember.

I was still crying until I heard someone knock on the barely-there-door, I instantly stopped but the sobs are still there, "Who's there?" I asked between sobs.

"Hi, love." I know that voice, I groaned, why does he have to be here at this moment? "What's wrong?"

"You." I said.

I could see Newt's silhouette on the door, "What is wrong with me, love?"

"It's not really you." I paused, "It's just that, you know more than what you are telling me. You don't have to worry about me, you have to worry more about yourself."

"I won't deny it, I am a mess." His footsteps grew closer after he somehow closed the put the door closed even though if someone entered it would open out shamelessly and also I could see his silhouette came closer as well.

"See?" I sobbed, "I told you."

But then I felt the bed dip as Newt sat down next to me, "Hey, I'm sorry."

"What was on your mind earlier?"

"What is on yours?"

"Stop it." I nudged his hand playfully, "I told you, stop worrying!"

"Can't help myself." Then he smiled, even though the room was dark, I could feel him smiling.

"Can you stay here?" I asked him.

Without answering Newt lied next to me, I scooted to the side to give him more room.

We were barely touching when he spoke, "I missed you."

"Why?" I asked.

"I just do, and I just did." Then, he pulled me into his arms.

The familiar warmth spread through me like a warm shower, "I missed you too." And then I paused, my hands on his chest, "Newt?"

"Hmm?" He said, as his hands stroked my hair, and twisted his fingers in it playfully.

"I could have never made it here without you."

I could feel Newt smiling and then he kissed my forehead, "I should have been the one saying that."

"What did you thought of me when you first saw me?" I asked him, remembering the most embarrassing moment where I fainted right in front of him, the memory made me chuckle.

"You were really different."

"How different?"

"Well, first. You couldn't stay put, you kept on moving here and there." He laughed, "You were just like a kid."

"And that's a good thing because?" I asked.

"I get to take care of you." I could sense him smiling, it made me smile as well.

"And then, whenever I watched you from the distance, I would see you staring into nothing, when your lips would part when your thinking, and when you tap your foot into the ground when something's bothering you, when you had the flu and you walked like a Crank for a whole day. When you weren't allowed to run, you were like a curious little kitten, you moved here and there, everything seemed better when you're around, and sometimes when you would come back from the maze, the sun set's light would shine on you, and I don't know, you seemed, unreal." Newt explained. "And, all I knew is that, I fell in love with you, completely."

I laughed and then I held him on his cheeks, "Thank you." Then, I pulled his lips towards mine. It took me a moment to realize that I am in love with him, I am in love with every piece of him, every word, every condition, I am in love with him.

"I am in love with you, Newt, I want you here I want you everywhere with me, I want you, I have always cared for and wanted you. I craved for you"

I kissed him as he kissed me back, his hands traveled down to my hips as he moved me so my back is on the mattress, and he is on top of me, as he continued to kiss me, the warmth, the tingle, and how his lips felt on mine.

"Newt, don't you realize that WICKED is making you a weapon against me?" I said, and then I kissed him again, "What do you think about that?"

"I don't care, I can control myself enough around you." And then he kissed me, deeper, I could feel my head dip inside the pillow in this intensity of the kiss.

Newt's hands moved to my face as he put a strain of hair behind my ears and held my face in his hands as he kissed me again and again.

As we stopped kissing then I could feel Newt's hands on my jaw.

His other hand grabbed my chin, and roughly pulled my lips to his. I moaned, it had left me craving him more than I had realized. I couldn't press against his lips hard enough, my whole body burned with the need of it. I couldn't even think of stopping him now.

Fire erupted throughout my whole body. I lost even more of the fragile hold on my control. I spun in his hands, turning to face him, and pressed myself completely into his embrace, never breaking the connection of our lips, never opening my eyes. My heart racing even harder, I threw my hands up and knotted them in the back of his thick hair. His hands ran up my bare back, under my shirt, and pulled me even closer. We were already both panting in-between the brief breaks in our lips.

I ran my hands down his back and he shuddered. I felt the edge of his shirt and grabbing it, ran my fingers up his bare skin, before his lips came back down to mine.

He shifted his weight again and brought his hands slowly down my neck, across my chest and up under my shirt. His body was still shaking lightly as he kissed me. He was holding back, I realized. Forcing himself to go slowly, forcing himself to remain in control, in case I changed my mind. The thought of how much he wanted me, and how unsure he was of me, filled my body with fire.

I ran my hands back down his bare back, feeling every muscle, every defined line. He groaned lightly as I brought my hands around to his chest and ran my fingers along the faint scar on his ribs, the scar he had gotten because of me...because he loved me. His lips never leaving mine, his hands brushed over my shoulders, down my arms, down to my waist. I sighed happily at how good it felt to feel his touch again; it had been so achingly long. He shifted again and his shaking hands lowered to my jeans. His fingers played with the waistband on them, almost considering if he should...

But he held back, and I am grateful that he did. So, instead he laughed huskily in response and moved his lips to the base of my throat.

A persistent soft knock drifted through the room, but Newt and I both ignored it.

"Hmmm..." I closed my eyes as he lightly ran his tongue up my throat. God, I loved that.

But then when the sound of the annoying knock grew louder, Newt and I both raised ourselves, and then suddenly the door swung open.

Minho.

That little excuse of an interruption.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt you both on your uh—we need to go." He said.

I asked, "Where?"

"Your timing kind of sucks, man." Newt said as he laughed.

"Yeah, thank me for my timing." Minho said, "We really need to show you guys something."

I stood up and tidied myself, "What is it?"

Minho paused, "Food, there's food."

…


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N: I am going to Singapore, so there won't be any updates until Saturday! Hope you enjoy.)**

Minho led us to the familiar double doors where I met Jansen for the first time, I am afraid of what's behind it at first, but when Minho opened the door to reveal a stack of food on the metal table, I grabbed as many as I can and ate as many as I could.

Newt didn't eat much, he ate enough, he has such a stabilized life I wish I would be like that, but no, I am grateful for this stack of food and yes, I am going to eat as much as I can.

While Minho on the other hand, delivered some of the food to Thomas, he told me that Thomas was laying in bed groaning and sighing, he kept on saying that he's hungry, also now and then he would take long showers, probably to get the hunger away.

Some of the others eventually went up from their beds to grab food, Frypan grabbed a lot of them and ate right in front of the stack, I asked him why did he sat there at first, but then he answered that he didn't want to move to much to grab more food if he needed to.

Also, Aris came in, he grabbed two apples but before he could walk away from the room, he nodded at me, and of course I nodded back whatever that meant, I hope that Aris would turn out to be nicer, or to be a good guy. Because, I would kill the shit out of him if he messes around and turning out to be a slick-evil little "_partner_"

And then I realized that I'm not in the mood to take care of Aris, I'm so done. I am having troubles with myself, and Newt's getting it also, I hope he's not going crazy, because I think I am.

Honestly? I really think I am.

Newt and I ate together in the corner of the room, with my mouth full, I tried to talk but then I ended up mumbling nonsense, Newt just laughed at me. I waited until I swallowed to repeat myself.

"I said, do you think we're crazy?" I asked before taking another of piece of bread into my mouth and chewed it, careful not to speak while I chew.

Newt shrugged at first, and then he swallowed his food before he talked, "I honestly don't know."

"I don't mind actually." I said softly after I swallowed my food, suddenly I lost my appetite so I put the bread back to my hands, "If I'm going crazy, and I'm completely fine with it."

"If I'm going crazy, I would love to know why."

"True, but I'm too tired to figure out, everything's kind of confusing now, I would love some answers, but lucky for us, WICKED won't answer them."

Newt laughed, "That is in fact true."

And then there was silence, we ate again in silence, only the sound of people coming in and out of the room, the sound of us eating, and also in that moment, I wondered about something that I couldn't help but to talk about it with Newt.

"Have you ever gained curiosity in our previous lives?" I asked.

"We have no previous lives." He said before he paused, "We have our lives, right now, we just gotten a part of it erased from us, that's all."

I sighed, "Yeah, but maybe, don't you think we must have been someone or something, before this all started."

"Of course we are someone, maybe it's better off not to remember." Newt said before he ate again, he clearly didn't want to answer in the moment.

I looked at him, "You know what?"

Newt just looked at me as he chewed.

"The only thing worst than remembering your memories are not remembering them." I said, "Memories are somehow a part of us, because no matter how hurtful or embarrassing that moment was, I would love to remember them."

He chuckled, "You are always right, love."

I smiled and tucked a hair behind my head, "Thank you, Newt." I sighed again, "Don't you think that we might have had parents before? Don't you want to know how they looked like? And, how they…."

Newt looked at me straight into my eyes, "Died?" He paused, "I have been thinking about that, but I don't think we'll get to meet them."

"Why would you say that?"

"You heard what the people at WICKED said before they got shot in the head! They said that we are important, and unique. There has got to be a reason that we are still alive until this very moment, and they are well, not really alive."

Not really alive.

It hurts how much that could have been true.

But the Flare? All the boys have it, and maybe I have it already, how could WICKED put it in us if they wanted us to survive? It's stupid, this is all stupid, "Do you think that this is forever?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we forever?" I asked him.

I know the answer must be a no, but I'll try to convince myself and Newt to believe it. Newt of course didn't answer, he just sat there and smiled. I sighed, knowing what he would say and how the words would slice my heart, I'll take his silence as a _no,_ then.

"I could guarantee you're going to be alright though." Newt said, his voice shaky.

"You don't know that." I shrugged and looked down to the ground as I played with my hands.

"Yes, I do know that, I will make sure that you'll be safe, I'll guarantee it." He held my hand which made me stop playing with it in an instant.

"Newt you don't have to—" I looked up when I realized that his eyes was searching for mine.

"I promise you." He said, softly, tenderly, he wasn't lying, and I believe him, or I think that's what I wanted to believe.

...

After we ate, we made our way to find Thomas, he seemed to be suffering from this hunger so we decided to check up on him. When we arrived in the front of the boy's room Newt quickly opened the door to the boy's room, we found Thomas sitting up on his bed, eating his apple quite too eagerly.

"You seem hungry." Newt chuckled and came down to sit next to him. Newt's eyes darted to the apple and then back at Thomas.

"This is the best apple I have ever tasted." Thomas said as he chewed and swallowed.

"It's just because of you being hungry." I rolled my eyes at Thomas as I leaned my back to the cold metal wall. I averted my eyes around the room, there were a couple of other people there, talking and all, but I didn't see Minho anywhere.

"He came here to give me food, and he just took off afterwards, wherever he went." Thomas said.

"I have no idea what's bloody coming up next man, first, the hunger, and next could be anything." Newt said slowly as he lay himself down to the bed.

"I know that it's going to be shucking harder than the Maze." Thomas said, his voice cold, yet full of fear as well.

"Don't say it like that, you know that—"

"We have no hope, Atlee." Thomas said as he finished eating and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"What do you mean? We are here because we are the hope!" I said back at him.

"Well, our existence here in the trials didn't really effect it that much now, did it?" Thomas said as he lifted his eyebrow at me.

I hated to admit that he is right, we have no hope, we never had hope.

"I'm sorry." I said, suddenly aware of the amount of time that Jansen is going to come soon, I hope he'll change his mind and I could think more about the offer.

"What for?" Newt and Thomas asked at the same time.

I smiled, "For coming here." I paused, "I don't have a tattoo, I didn't get my memories swiped away, I wasn't meant to be here. Instead, I chose this, God." I put my hands on my face.

"We wouldn't be here without you, Atlee. We are glad you came here." Newt said as he gave me a smile.

"I'm probably in the same situation as you, Atlee. We used to be shucking Creators, but we came here." Thomas said gesturing to his surroundings.

"It's all meant to be? Is that what you're saying?" I asked.

"Probably, yeah."

I chuckled, "We'll see. Hopefully you're right." I paused, "Have you ever regretted it?"

Thomas shook his head, "When I saw you going for the struggle to get yourself in the box, I realized that's what I wanted to do as well, you know? To do the right thing, and that's why I looked up to you."

I wanted to squeal at his words, but instead, I blushed and smiled, "Thank you for looking up at me, you must be crazy to do so."

Thomas just nodded and smirked, I know that he is right, I know that we are doing the right thing, and besides he looked up to me, if I didn't went inside the Box, I wouldn't be here, and Thomas would also be back at the head quarters.

Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder, I jerked knowing the last time someone tapped me on my shoulders, that person turned out to be a nightmare. As I turned around and squealed, I realized that it was Minho.

"The shuck you want?" I asked him.

"You have to see this!" Minho shouted at us, and all of the others inside the room.

"What is it? And where have you been?" Thomas asked as he stood up, his actions was followed by Newt.

"I went around the bunker to tell everyone that food's here, but then as I stumbled across the huge room again, I saw something….Odd." Minho said, his voice in the end sounded weird, I gain curiosity in it by the second.

"Something odd?" I asked again, afraid of what Minho is about to tell me.

"It's not something to be quite exact, it's someone." He said.

_Oh Shuck._

…

All of us ran into the familiar metal double doors again, behind the stack of food on the huge metal table, there was another desk, I couldn't help but to notice someone was also behind the desk, apparently he was sitting, thankfully the huge pile must have blocked me from Jansen's view, (well, I think it is Jansen.)

Suddenly, all of the other started to move forward, I quietly followed them but I didn't leave my gaze from the floor, afraid of whom I might see behind the desk, even if I knew it was Jansen, I still had bits of hope that there was no one there and I'm just plain crazy.

My head turned forward as I saw who it was behind the desk, it was Jansen. He was looking straight at me with a smirk, I thought it was a smirk, hopefully it didn't mean anything bad so I just nodded at him and cleared my throat.

And then I kept on staring at Jansen, he's still wearing his fine suit, his leg propped up and crossed at the ankles while he was reading a book.

I stood there for a full minute, staring at Jansen casually sitting at the desk, reading. It was as if he'd been reading that way and in that very spot every day for his whole life. Thin black hair combed across a pale, bald head; a long nose, twisted slightly to the right; and shifty brown eyes darting back and forth as he read, I could notice that Thomas has been noticing the same features, Jansen seemed a bit nervous now, or uncomfortable.

"Who _is_ that guy?" Thomas called out to no one in particular.

I wanted to answer but, I couldn't, I should keep this as a secret until Jansen reveals it himself, Jansen looked at me straight into my eyes, as if saying, _don't tell them_, into me. I nodded slightly and kept my mouth shut.

One of the boys looked up, stopped chewing for a second. Then he quickly finished off his mouthful and swallowed. "He won't tell us anything. Told us we had to wait till he's ready." The boy shrugged as if that wasn't a big deal and took another bite of a peeled orange.

Just ten feet in front of the desk, Thomas slammed into an invisible wall. His nose hit first, smashing against what felt like a cold sheet of glass. The rest of his body followed suit, bumping against the unseen wall and making him stumble backward. He instinctively reached up to rub his nose as he squinted to see how he could've possibly missed a glass barrier.

I wanted to laugh but it would be rude, I bit my lip hard and smirked, it was hilarious to actually witness, Jansen actually smiled at his foolishness. I decided to also take a look at the glass barrier, I stepped closer but I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked, I could feel Jansen's smile at my actions.

At first, I couldn't see anything. Not the slightest glare or reflection, not a smudge anywhere. I could sense Jansen trying not to notice but he clearly noticed me.

More slowly this time, I approached the spot, holding my hands out. Soon I made contact with the wall of completely invisible.. It felt like glass. Just glass, like normal glass, I used to feel this kind of glass back at the lab and the head quarters, this is definitely a barrier they kept so we won't attack Jansen.

Or, we won't affect him with the Flare.

Suddenly, I heard a sound of a thump. I looked to my side to see Thomas finally pounded on it, making a series of dull thumps, but nothing else happened. Some of the Gladers behind him, Aris included, remarked how they'd already tried that.

Jansen on the other hand just a dozen or so feet in front of him, let out an exaggerated sigh as he pulled his crossed feet from the desk and let them drop to the floor.

He placed a finger in his book to mark his place and looked up at Thomas, making no effort to hide his annoyance, as he walked closer his eyes looked and locked to mine for a moment, I gulped.

"How many times do I have to repeat this?" Jansen said, his nasally voice a perfect match for his pale skin, thin hair and skinny body. And that suit. That stupid white suit. Oddly, his words weren't muffled at all by the barrier. "We still have forty-seven minutes before I've been authorized to implement Phase Two of the Trials. Please show your patience and leave me alone. You've been given this time to eat and replenish yourselves, and I strongly suggest you take advantage of it, young man. Now, if you don't mind …"

Without waiting for a response, he leaned back in his chair and returned his feet to the desktop. Then, opening his book to the spot he'd marked, he resumed reading.

I didn't spoke a word, I looked at him without a word, everyone else seemed to be as speechless as I am. Thomas turned away from the man and the desk and leaned against the invisible wall, its hard surface pressing against his back. Then I noticed Minho at the door to the dorm room, leaning against its frame with his arms folded.

Suddenly, Thomas jabbed a thumb over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows at Minho.

"You met our new friend?" Minho responded, a smirk flashing across his face.

"Real piece of work, this guy. I gotta get me one of those shuck suits. Fancy stuff."

"Am I awake?" Thomas asked.

"You're awake. Now eat—you look horrible. Almost as bad as Rat Man over there, reading his book." Thomas said.

As I was hearing out the conversation, I realized someone noticed my silence, I knew who it was, he was looking straight at me but when he wanted to step closer, he hesitated, knowing that there's a someone from WICKED here, Newt wasn't an idiot, he knew who this guy must have been working for, and he thought they didn't know about Newt and I, they knew everything. Newt just gave me a reassuring smile from a distance.

Again that numbness that had become so familiar. After the initial shock, nothing was strange anymore. Anything could become normal. Pushing it all away, I walked towards Newt and gave him a hug, I sighed to his chest Newt cringed at first, he tried to pull me off, but then he realized how much I wanted him here.

I could feel Jansen's eyes on me, I didn't care, they are taking away my Newt, and I would like to do the hell I want with him, I didn't want him to go, but he doesn't know it yet that he should and most definitely would have to go.

I remembered that I have to stay, I have to stay here for him, but hopefully I'll be seeing him again soon, or they would just give me a choice.

A half hour later, I sat on the floor with the rest of the Gladers, I noticed Newt wasn't sitting next to him, he was on Thomas's left. All of us are facing the invisible wall and Jansen sitting at the desk behind it. His feet were still propped up, his eyes still flickering down the pages of his book.

Minho was the first to break the silence. "I think we've all gone psycho like those … what'd they call themselves again? Cranks. The Cranks at the windows. We're all sitting here waiting for a lecture from Rat Man like this is totally normal. Like we're at some kind of school. I can tell you this much—if he had anything good to say, he wouldn't need a freaking magic wall to protect him from us, now, would he?"

Rat Man? I chuckled, that's funny.

"Just slim it and listen," Newt said. "Maybe it's all gonna be over."

"Yeah, right," Minho said. "And Frypan's gonna start having little babies, Winston'll get rid of his monster acne, and Thomas here'll actually smile for once." Thomas turned to Minho and exaggerated a fake smile.

I laughed.

"There, you happy?"

"Dude," he responded. "You are one ugly shank."

"If you say so."

"Shut your bloody holes," Newt whispered. "I think it's time."

I sat up straight and sighed slowly, Minho was sitting on my left while Frypan was on my right, I noticed that Jansen had put his feet on the floor and placed the book on the desk. He scooted his chair back to get a better view of one of the drawers, then pulled it out and rummaged through things Thomas couldn't see. Finally, he pulled out a densely packed manila folder full of messy papers, many of them bent and sticking out at odd angles.

"Ah, here it is," Jansen said in his nasally voice, then he placed the folder on the desk, opened it up and looked at the boys in front of him. "Thank you for gathering in an orderly manner so I can tell you what I've been … instructed to tell you. Please listen carefully."

"Why do you need that wall!" Minho shouted.

Newt reached around Thomas and punched Minho in the arm. "Shut it!"

Jansen continued as if he hadn't heard the outburst.

"You're all still here because of an uncanny will to survive despite the odds, among … other reasons. About sixty people were sent to live in the Glade. Well, _your_ Glade, anyway. Another sixty in Group B, but for now we'll forget them. But one of you were never supposed to be here"

The man's eyes flickered to Aris, then went back to slowly scanning the crowd for mine. I didn't know if anyone else had noticed, but I had no doubt that there'd been a hint of familiarity in that quick look. I really hoped that no one noticed that.

"Out of all those people, only a fraction survived to be here today. I'm assuming you've figured this out by now, but many of the things that happen to you are solely for the purpose of judging and analyzing your _responses_.

And yet it's not really an experiment as much as it is … constructing a blueprint. Stimulating the killzone and collecting the resultant patterns. Putting them all together to achieve the greatest breakthrough in the history of science and medicine These situations inflicted upon you are called the Variables, and each one has been meticulously thought out. I'll explain more soon. And though I can't tell you everything at this time, it's vital that you know this much: these trials you're going through are for a very important cause. Continue to respond well to the Variables, continue to survive, and you'll be rewarded with the knowledge that you've played a part in saving the human race. And yourselves, of course." Jansen paused, apparently for effect. Thomas looked over at Minho and raised his eyebrows.

"This dude's shucked in the head," Minho whispered.

"How would escaping a freaking maze save the human race?" Thomas asked.

"I represent a group called WICKED," Jansen continued. Everyone freaking knew already. "I know it sounds menacing, but it stands for World In Catastrophe, Killzone Experiment Department. Nothing menacing about it, despite what you may think. We exist for one purpose and one purpose only: to save the world from catastrophe. You here in this room are a vital part of what we plan to do. We have resources never known to any group of any kind in the history of civilization. Nearly unlimited money, unlimited human capital and technology advanced beyond even the most clever man's wants and wishes. As you make your way through the Trials, you have seen and will continue to see evidence of this technology and the resources behind it. If I can tell you anything today, it is that you should never, ever believe your eyes.

Or your mind, for that matter. This is why we did the demonstration with the hanging bodies and the bricked-up windows. All I will say is that sometimes what you see is not real, and sometimes what you do _not_ see _is_ real. We can manipulate your brains and nerve receptacles when necessary. I know this all sounds confusing and a little scary, perhaps."

Everyone's eyes landed on mine, I could see everyone's eyes flickering, I knew that I am the one who had been having those psycho visions, I started to lower my gaze down to the floor and played with my nails.

I thought the Jansen couldn't have possibly made a greater understatement.

The man slowly passed his eyes over every Glader in the room. His upper lip shone with sweat. "The Maze was a part of the Trials. Not one Variable was thrown at you that didn't serve a purpose for our collection of killzone patterns. Your escape was part of the Trials. Your battle against the Grievers. The murder of the boy Chuck. The supposed rescue and subsequent trip in the bus. All of it. Part of the Trials."

I knew all of this already, I knew that all of this was a freaking plan, I remembered all of these before, but I just realized it now. Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, Thomas has half risen to his feet before he knew what had come over him; Newt pulled him back down to the floor. As if spurred by this, Jansen quickly stood up from his chair, sending it back against the wall behind him. Then he placed his hands on the desk and leaned toward the Gladers.

"_All_ of it has been part of the Trials, you understand? Phase One, to be exact. And we are still dangerously short of what we need. So we've had to up the ante, and now it's time for Phase Two. It's time for things to get difficult." Then he paused, his eyes are now locked on mine as he pointed at me "But not for you, you're coming with _us_."

Everyone's eyes locked towards me, I sighed and looked up at Jansen, but before I could do that, Newt looked at me, but I couldn't look at him for a long amount of time, I knew he has a lot of questions flowing in his mind, but even I can't answer them, I can't even answer my own questions.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to everyone.

_I didn't have a choice anymore_.


	22. Chapter 22

(A/N: Sorry for your inconvenience but, this story would have a super twist from the main route, prepare yourselves from here on and the next chapters.)

The room lapsed into silence. I didn't speak afterwards, I could feel everyone looking at me but then again, I knew they are also worrying for themselves as well. I sighed, I waited for Jansen to eventually speak up so the tension would move away from me.

"She needs to come back to us, if not.." Jansen trailed off, his eyes are still fixed on me even though my eyes are fixed on the floor, "There will be consequences to pay."

Jansen waited for an eternity, then slowly lowered himself back into the chair and scooted forward to sit behind the desk once more. "But, anyways, you may think, or it may seem, that we're merely testing your ability to survive. On the surface, the Maze Trial could be mistakenly classified that way. But I assure you—this is not merely about survival and the will to live. That's only part of this experiment. The bigger picture is something you won't understand until the very end." Then he paused.

"Sun flares have ravaged many parts of the earth. Also, a disease unlike any before known to man has been ravaging the earth's people—a disease called the Flare. For the first time, the governments of all nations—the surviving ones—are working together. They've combined forces to create WICKED—a group meant to fight the new problems of this world. You are a big part of that fight. And you'll have every incentive to work with us, because, sad to say, each one of you has already caught the virus."

He quickly held up his hands to cut off the rumblings that started. "Now, now! No need to worry—the Flare takes a while to set in and show symptoms. But at the end of these Trials, the _cure_ will be your reward, and you'll never see the … debilitating effects. Not many can afford the cure, you know."

I could see everyone starting to panic even the slightest sight of them, I could see Thomas's hand instinctively went up to his throat, as if a soreness there were the first indicator that he'd caught the Flare.

"But enough of this history lesson and time-wasting," Jansen continued. "We know you now. All of you. It doesn't matter what I say or what's behind the mission of WICKED. You'll all do whatever it takes. Of this we have no doubt. And by doing what we ask, you'll save yourselves by getting the very cure so many people desperately want." Jansen said again, I could hear Minho groan.

Jansen looked down at the messy stack of papers lying in the open folder, picked up a loose piece of it, then turned it over, barely glancing at its contents. He cleared his throat. "Phase Two. The Scorch Trials. It officially begins tomorrow morning at six o'clock. You'll enter this room, and in the wall behind me you will find a Flat Trans. To your eyes the Flat Trans will appear as a shimmering wall of gray. Each of you must step through it by five minutes after the hour. So again, it opens at six o'clock and closes five minutes after that." Jansen then looked at me, slowly he opened his mouth to speak again.

"But, for you, you're staying here."

"Why?" I decided to speak up for the first time. "I know I won't have a choice, but why now? Why are you guys taking me back just now?"

And then Jansen laughed, "You are precious, you know that, don't you?" He cleared his throat, "We need you back, to fix.. some things."

"What kind of things?" I asked again.

"It's not the time for you to know, we will give you all the answers tomorrow." Jansen said, "And we know we gave you a choice whether you wanted to go or not at our previous meeting.."

Oh no, Newt's eyes landed on me, he's going to ask me a bunch of questions.

"I know, but why did you change that?" I asked again.

"Because, we know you would make a mistake choosing." Jansen said. "Do you understand?"

The room was filled with silence, everyone else had doubts, I am sure of it.

But then again, I didn't reply because there are no use of replying or fighting, I'm going back and there is no way they are letting me go out there freely with everyone else.

"I'm quite certain you can all _hear,"_ Jansen said. "Do … you … under … stand?"

Thomas nodded; a few boys around him murmured quiet yeahs and yeses, but for me, I just nod silently, they already knew that I would understand and would agree to this anyway.

"Good." Jansen absently picked up another piece of paper and turned it over. "At that point, the Scorch Trials will have begun. The rules are very simple. Find your way to open air, then head due north for one hundred miles. Make it to the safe haven within two weeks' time and you'll have completed Phase Two. At that point, and only at that point, you'll be cured of the Flare. That's exactly two weeks—starting the second you step through the Trans. If you don't make it, eventually you'll end up dead."

The room should've erupted into arguments, questions, panic.

But no one said a word. Jansen quickly slammed the folder shut, bending its contents even more than before, then put it away in the drawer from which he'd retrieved it. He stood, stepped to the side and pushed the chair underneath the desk. Finally, he folded his hands in front of him and returned his attention to the Gladers.

"It's simple, really," he said, his tone so matter-of-fact one would think he'd just given them instructions on how to turn on the showers in the bathroom. "There are no rules. There are no guidelines. You have few supplies, and there's nothing to help you along the way. Go through the Flat Trans at the time indicated. Find open air. Go one hundred miles, directly north, to the safe haven. Make it or die."

The last word seemed to finally snap everyone out of their stupor, all of them speaking up at once.

"What's a Flat Trans?"

"How'd we catch the Flare?"

"How long till we see symptoms?"

"What's at the end of the hundred miles?"

"What happened to the dead bodies?"

Question after question, a chorus of them, all melding into one roar of confusion

"You shanks shut _up!"_ Minho finally shouted. The questions stopped instantly. "This shuck-face ain't answering, so quit wastin' your time."

Jansen nodded once toward Minho as if thanking him.

Perhaps acknowledging his wisdom. "One hundred miles.

North. Hope you make it. Remember—you all have the Flare now. We gave it to you to provide any incentive you may be lacking. And reaching the safe haven means receiving a cure." He turned away and moved toward the wall behind him, as if he planned to walk right through it. But then he stopped and faced me one last time, "Oh, and I almost forgot for Atlee—" And then he opened the drawer to grab the folders again as he opened them, he spoke again, "You do not have the Flare just yet, but if you have felt like you already catched them, then it's not a problem." He laughed.

I could see Newt balling up his fists but I chose to ignore it, "And, what else?"

"That's probably it, stay safe, and healthy. We need you." Jansen said.

And then that's when I figured it out, _if I stayed healthy, they would encourage me to come back, but if I'm sick, it would be the other way around, but—what if being sick, means dying? And dying means leaving_? I bit back the thoughts, avoiding to think too deep at this moment.

"Ah, one last thing, this is to everyone excluding the lovely lady over there" he said as he gestured to me, then, he spoke again, continuing himself, "Don't think you'll avoid the Scorch Trials if you decide _not_ to enter the Flat Trans between six and six-oh-five tomorrow morning. Those who stay behind will be executed immediately in a most … unpleasant manner. Better off taking your chances in the outside world. Good luck to all of you."

With that he turned away and once again started inexplicably walking toward the wall.

But before I could see what happened, the invisible wall separating them started to fog up, whitening to an opaque blur in a matter of seconds. And then the whole thing disappeared, once again revealing the other side of the common area.

"Well, shuck me." Minho whispered, surprisingly loud enough for everyone to hear.

But then I muted my own surroundings, even though I could see that they are asking each other questions, the questions that Jansen didn't answer previously, somehow, they didn't ask me about them.

Maybe I should go, maybe this is right. They are going to lose hope and trust on me, they are probably going to hate me anyway.

Apparently, no one gave a crap about me as I sat on the corner alone while everyone mostly have changed their own positions.

I sighed and stood up, finding my way out of the room, turning to different hallways and different path, I didn't care, I didn't want to spend anymore time here, I know they must have thought I am a bad person, well, maybe they thought I have always been the bad guy.

I didn't stop walking not until it came into a dead end, I didn't want to turn around so I just stood there, my face facing the gray metal walls, not moving an inch, my breath heavy because I can't even find a reason to breath anymore.

I have thought of it sometimes.

I have thought of ending it.

But I couldn't, I never could, I never knew why.

I sighed and then I turned around so my back is against the wall, slowly I slide myself down as I sat on the cold floor, alone.

I thought of how many times I've let people down, I have counted how many times I have been a burden to the other guys, I wish it would all stop.

I wish I would stop.

I don't even know what to do anymore, I am basically just following the direction that everyone else carved out for me, whether it is a good one or a bad one, I didn't care, I'm just going through it, I'm going through it because I have no other path.

"I want to go home." I whispered.

Knowing that I have no home, I have nothing in my life, even though sometimes I convinced myself that I would always have Newt, I knew for a fact that it's a lie. I didn't have anyone, not even Newt, he's going to live his life, he's going to be happy. But, I'm here blocking out his way, being a burden.

God, I wish I would just stop this.

I wish I would go away.

"I want to go home." I chanted again.

Because, that's exactly where I wanted to be, home. Home with people who would care for me, home where I could stay there safe and warm, without hurting anybody or otherwise.

But, that's impossible.

I knew it is impossible but yet I kept on chanting it over and over again, "I want to go home."

Suddenly, I heard footsteps, I tried standing up and running to a place where whoever this person could not find me, but I was too slow and weak at the current moment, so the boy found me halfway standing on the corner of the hallway.

It wasn't Newt, and I am glad it wasn't Newt. I sighed in relief as the boy walked towards me, but this wasn't Thomas, or Minho as well. I tried making out the hair and the face textures to eventually found out that it was Aris, the new kid.

But then he took a small step towards me slowly as if he was afraid of me, I stood still, not speaking and not even blinking.

"I remember you, you know?" He then said slowly.

I just stared at him, hoping he would continue on.

"I remember you from my dreams, and when I first saw you, you seemed… different."

"Define different, and tell me about your dreams."

"It wasn't a dream, it was a memory, I suppose. You were there, though. But, you were happier, and you were smiling a lot. I would remember you working from the back of your own station.. And yes, I remember that I was also from WICKED."

"Then, why did you lie?"

"I had some things to protect, it is all a part of a plan, trust me."

I didn't care, so I just nod.

"But, then, when they took you away from the rest of us—" He paused, "We couldn't reach you. Do you remember anything while you are still in the WICKED headquarters?" He asked.

"Of course I do, but…" Then something seemed off, "I would remember them, but I wouldn't remember doing them, do you understand me?"

Aris just nod, "Something's different about you."

"I know."

"They are treating you differently, and none of us knew where they took you." Aris said, "We thought they took you to a different workstation, but we never found you." 

I kept my mouth shut for a moment, "What are you suggesting?"

"I don't know, but that's all I know, and when I saw you here, I thought they sent you to the Maze themselves."

"They didn't send me here." I paused, looking at Aris, "I ran here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I freaking broke away from the headquarters, all the way to the freaking box, and then all the way to the Maze!" I said, "I had a choice, and I took this one! And at the same time, I regretted it, I regret this!" I gestured to my surroundings, "I just hate it all."

Aris stared at me, "But, you could always go back, WICKED just offered you so."

"I am going back."

"Of course you are, I knew you are going to."

"I am done with all of this to be honest." I said, _I hated it so much_.

"I hate being nice to people, I hate being this." I paused, "I hate explaining things, I hate this, I hate this so much."

Aris stood there, his eyes burning straight through me, "Being selfish is okay sometimes, you know?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I know, I just, I mean—this is who I am, this is me, and I just—god!"

"You are confusing."

"Let me be so, I don't give a crap."

Aris just chuckled, "Then, I hope you are longing for tomorrow to come."

"You have no idea."

But then deep inside me, I am opening to this new me, I am opening myself with all the anger, the hatred, and the selfishness, I didn't care, I have worked long enough to just get here, I have worked for other people too much but then I never gained a result for myself.

I wanted this all to end, and I am getting to the end of all this.

…

That night I walked around, not knowing where I am going but then I stumbled across the boys room, I couldn't help to over hear their conversation inside their room, I didn't have to put my ear on the door, the door wasn't completely closed anyway.

At first, Aris spoke up, "Something's off with her, man. I'm telling you."

But then, someone else stepped in, I guessed it was Minho, "Yeah, I know, she has been off since her first day in the Glade, she is just a depressed girl, we all know it"

A quick silence, not until Thomas broke the silence, I guess. "I know she is, she is the answer to all of this, we cannot risk losing her to WICKED."

"But, you know the Rat Man said that there would be consequences." Minho added.

_Where's Newt?_ I asked in my own mind.

"Are we ready to take the consequences?" Aris said, his voice is full of doubt, I know he always has been doubting me, _who wouldn't?_ I mean, WICKED treats me differently, if I were one of them, I would as well.

Then a long silence, but this time none seemed to tried to break it.

Suddenly, a random Glader spoke up, "The first question that came up to my mind since the first time she came up from the Box, was should we trust her?"

Whoever this is would be getting a punch right in the face.

"I am not going to lie, but I have had times where I would doubt her." Minho said, "But, she's the reason we are here, we need her to get out of the trials."

"She knows more than what she's saying." Thomas's voice came to my ears.

Which was true, I do know more than what I am saying. Besides, if I did tell them, they would have to pay the consequences.

I mean, that's the thing with secrets, secrets are meant to be kept, and secrets are made to reduce the harm that would effect the people around us. Somehow, I am thankful for secrets, secrets are what I am here for. I kept them, I even have secrets that I don't even know…yet.

I waited for anyone else to step it, but I suppose they all nodded in response. I wondered in my head, wherever Newt could be at this time? Could he be there? Just nodding in agreement? Or is he asleep? I thought I could trust him.

Oh God, this is worse than I thought.

I hope he's not going to sell me out, but then again, he knows nothing, and I am capable of things that they don't know, I could do horrible things and yet I did not do those things to them.

Some part of me are rebelling of this new feeling, somehow I know that what I am doing or thinking is wrong, I know that I should deny it all, I know I should have been a better person, but somehow, I can't control myself.

And then suddenly, Thomas asked, "Where's Newt?"

There are a lot of murmurs, I couldn't quite hear them because I am focused on my own thoughts.

_If he's not there, then, where is he?_

And then I froze as someone tapped me on my shoulders, I am still slightly traumatized because of the previous 'tapping' events.

I almost squealed but I didn't as I slowly turned around to see Newt.

Wait, was he here all this time?

"Where did you—"

"I know you were snooping on what they are saying." Newt said more like a whisper, hopefully no one could hear him, but incase someone is listening..

"Don't stand here, they'll hear us." I said as I pushed Newt to move, Newt hesitated at first but then Newt nodded and then we walked away in silence.

…

We ended up walking for minutes not speaking to each other, I decided to break the silence, "I thought you were in there, you know?"

Newt looked at me with a goofy grin, "Oh, you were weren't you?"

I laughed, "Pretty much." I paused, "I thought you were talking about me behind my back."

"You do realize they talk about you a lot, because they are worried and desperate, and you know what, Atlee? So am I." He said.

I felt guilty, I couldn't possibly help him anymore, by tomorrow, I would have to stay here, the worst part is I wouldn't be able to help them anymore, and I would definitely not be there for them, it would be harsh seeing them going through all the difficulties of the trials while I'm under WICKED's wing.

But then again, I hated being here, and then again, I hate all of this, I told myself that I wanted this all to end, maybe this is it, maybe this is what I should do, I am going back, hopefully nothing changes my mind.

"I am sorry, but I know one thing for sure, I'll try my best to keep you safe." I said to Newt.

"You could stay you know, you don't have to go with them." Newt said, and in an instant I know that he referred to WICKED. "You could hide or you could just step into the Flat Trans—"

"No, Newt." I said, "If I don't go there would be consequences, and I told you that I am going to keep you safe."

"But, who's keeping you safe?"

And then that shuts me up completely.

"I don't know, maybe they would keep me safe, I don't—"

"Oh, bloody slim it, you know that this is the biggest risk you are ever going to take, and I know that you want to get out of here." Newt said, his voice cold at the end.

It was true, how did he know?

"I want to go, I don't want to be here. That's that, I am being true to you." I said, my tone starting to rise in anger.

"Honestly? I am glad you have the opportunity to get out of here, but the thing that worries me is that.." He trailed off.

"What?" I asked, my voice slightly demanding.

"That you would end up just like them." Newt said.

And that stabbed me.

That's when I realize that I am turning just like them, a part of me embraced it but then a part of me slightly declined it, I didn't know what to do, both parts are tearing me apart bone by bone.

"Just don't, promise me that." He said.

And I know that I could never break a promise with him, he would do the same for me.

"Newt, please listen to me—"

"No, just promise me you won't turn out like them." He said, demandingly, even though we are still walking into nowhere, I could feel my body stiffened.

I sighed, "I promise." But then I spoke again, "When I'm gone, it wouldn't make any difference anyway, it would be just like a normal day going through the trials."

"You think that I'm not mad that you are forced to go? Don't you think that it breaks me that you are going away?"

I shut my mouth to let him speak, but I couldn't hear his voice, when everything blurred and my knees weaken in such a sudden moment, I fell back to the floor, trying to hold myself together but then ended up losing my own vision.

At first I could feel Newt touching my hands trying to take me back to reality, but then after a second, I couldn't feel anything, not even his touch, not even the air, I couldn't even feel myself.

But then my vision changed into a white room at first but then, someone sat in front of me, as if it was a video recording, the woman was wearing a white lab coat, blonde hair, and all, she looked tired and old.

"I need you here, come back here, the answers are all here." The woman said, the woman is sitting in a black leather chair, she must be in the headquarters, I might have seen her, I might have remembered her, she seemed so familiar.

"I am Ava Paige, you might remember me and you might not." She said again.

"We beg of you to come back to WICKED, but do not trust anyone else than me, understand?" She said again, I am incapable of speaking or responding. "Do not tell anyone else about our little transmission here, but you have to trust me."

"Find me, Atlee. Find me, and you'll find the answers."


	23. Chapter 23

With that, everything went back to normal. I could see Newt holding me and shaking me awake, and I could feel myself again. That's when all the question hits me like a wave, I couldn't make them out as Newt kept on talking to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "What happened?"

Then, I realized that if I go back to WICKED, I could find the answers, I could find everything I have ever wanted, and then I could go back, I could go back for Newt. That's when I realized as well, if they are taking me back to WICKED, I could find a way out of WICKED to wherever Newt is going to be at that moment.

I can't leave forever, but at the same time, I thought of it.

But, we could be safe, I could save him, I could help him, all I wanted to do is save him, now it's my chance to do so. Being apart won't matter if he's going to be alright, but then again, I am mad at myself for worrying about him while I always told him not to worry about me.

It's pretty sad how I have to go away from Newt, and it's pretty sad how I could not say anything about it, I can't express it anymore because this is what it is, this is going to happen.

"We're going to be.." I trailed off before continuing again, "We are going to be safe."

Newt looked at me weirdly, "What do you mean? How are we going to be safe?"

"I am going back to WICKED, for you. And I promise you, I will find all the answers, for you." I said, "I have done a lot of things, bad things to you, I have hurt you countless times, maybe this is me making things right."

"How could you think that?! Bloody hell." Then he stood up and put his hands on his forehead, "Do you know how dangerous this is?"

"Well, it's not that dangerous." I said, "But I'm making things right, for you."

"That's the thing with you, isn't it?" He said, "You don't want anyone to bloody take care of you, you can't just do that."

I shrugged, "I am doing it. Maybe I am doing it for myself as well, I want answers here."

"We all do."

I sighed, "I know."

"Don't you care about the others? Don't you want them safe as well? You can't just—"

"Honestly? I don't care. I don't care about them as much as they don't care about me, and you know it."

Newt groaned and then he stood there quietly for a moment, "You can't be selfish, you need to stop it."

"What should I stop?" I asked, "The fact that I am mad? The fact that people always have doubted me and used me for their own safety? The reason they didn't throw me out back at the Glade was because I knew the way out."

Newt didn't reply.

"You trusted me once." I said. "But then you ended up like this!"

"I am not the one risking my life over here!"

"You are going to be risking your life if you are going to enter the trials! I am going to be with you, I am going to demand to save you!"

"Why would you want to save me?" He asked.

"Because I freaking told you that you trusted me once, and I know now you don't because you're afraid of me, and you worry about me but just let me go." I said, "Please just let me go."

"I never wanted you to go, and I still won't let you go. But you know what? You don't have a choice, and you want to go." He paused, "And that's why I'm bloody angry, Atlee! Because, you promised not to leave."

I looked at him, I couldn't manage the words again, I broke another promise, "I am sorry for breaking it, but I'm going to set things right for you—"

"Slim it."

"You could still be saved, Newt. I am taking that chance, for you." I said, "And, maybe if you don't want that, then, it's okay, but I would still do it for you."

"Listen. To. Me." He said, "I just want you to take care of yourself out there."

"I am capable of taking care of myself."

"Oh are you? The worst possible thing is that if you can't take care of yourself, I won't be able to see you again!" He shouted, "And, I am not done with this, I don't want you to go."

"I am doing this for you, I am going to save you!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU!?" He shouted. "You are not safe!"

"It's safer for me there than in here, I know what to do."

"Maybe, you are right. It is safer there for you, but think of the things that they are capable to do at you!"

"I can take it!" I shouted, "They guarantee your safety, and I am not going to miss out on that chance!"

"God!" He put his hands on his face as he stepped closer, "It is not right for you."

I sighed, he is right, it was never right for me, but I am taking it anyway, "I know it isn't." I put my hands on his face, "But we'll get through this, together, or separately, or alone. You told me that, if we can't get out together, at least one of us can."

"You have met Jansen before, didn't you?" He asked all of a sudden.

I couldn't lie so I nodded, "He met me at the same room, he told me if I told anyone else, they would pay the consequences."

"You are just—"

"I know. I'm sorry."

Then he looked at me, his eyes are now different, they aren't mad anymore, it's the eyes of when he is worried, suddenly he pushed me into his embrace, "I am going to miss you."

He lets me go.

"Thank you." I murmured on his chest, "I am sorry."

"But, don't ever forget about me while you're there."

"How could I?" I asked, "You're the reason why I'm doing it."

But at the same time as well, I hated this place and I hated the trials, I wanted it all to end, but I don't want it to end like this, but then again, I would rather it to end like this than for it to never end.

And also this is my chance to save him, to save Newt. And then I spoke up again, "I am going to miss you too."

I could feel Newt smiling, "You have such a temper, you know that, don't you?"

Then I smiled, "You are the only one that could stand me so far, thank you."

He then holds my chin up so I'm now facing him, "Oh, what am I going to do with you."

Then I laughed, "Just trust me."

Then he smiled, "I trust you, but I would still worry about you."

"Fair enough."

"I'll see you soon, I guess." He said.

"I hope so." Then I smiled at him.

Remembering the fact that I won't be seeing him again it the morning broke me into pieces, I don't want him to go but yet I want myself to go. I wish WICKED would take both of us instead of one of us, even though it hurts, I find this moment comforting me to face tomorrow.

The air was full of doubt, but it was all that we had.

"I am not losing you." He said as his lips almost brushed against mine.

I smiled at his lips, and then I kissed him softly.

But as I was about to break the kiss, he pushed his lips harder against mine, "There's this thing about you though.." He trailed off as he kissed me again.

I couldn't reply him, I was too distracted anyway.

"You always were stubborn as shuck, though. It took you forever to admit you even had feelings for me." And then Newt moved us, somewhere I don't know as his lips are still on mine.

Which was true, I was stubborn, I remembered that I had to deny it over and over back at the Glade, Pulling back from him, I frowned as deeply as I could. He chuckled more and leaned over to kiss me. "What? You know I'm right."

Then I laughed as he kissed me again, he was moving us somewhere, I didn't care, I just wanted him to be with me, because I might never see him again, and I need to erase that thought.

As he stopped kissing me, he leaned into my body, he growled into my ear, "Come with me."

I nodded as our lips crashed again and our feet moving somewhere, and then we finally found a room, even though he missed the handle a couple of times, we finally got in anyways.

I opened my eyes for a split second to realize the two bunk beds in the room, this must have been an Teresa's room, "How did you find this room?" I asked.

"I had my ways." He smiled as he kissed me again.

And then I broke our kiss, "I'm tired, can we go to sleep?" I asked him.

Newt gave me a small peck before nodding, "Of course."

I went to the bunk bed as he followed, I scooted to the side so he could sleep next to me, his arms wrapped around me and his scent spreading all over me.

I sighed in his arms, but none of us spoke as sleep drifted me away.

…

Something woke me up.

Newt moved restlessly beside me. His brow furrowed, his face distraught, he was shaking his head and murmuring something I couldn't make out. I twisted around to touch his cheek, but he flinched away from me like I'd hurt him.

"Newt," I whispered, "you're dreaming…wake up."

His hand fisted the sheets near his hip. His breath picked up as he shook his head again and whimpered. Carefully adjusting my body to a comforting position beside him, I leaned over and soothingly hushed him. Draping my arm over his chest, I could feel how rapidly his heart was racing. I wondered what he was dreaming about, or what he's remembering.

I lightly shook him. "Newt, wake up."

Taking quick, shallow inhales, his body trembled under my fingers. Just as I considered turning on his lamp to wake him up, he gasped and his eyes flew open. Immediately propping himself up onto his elbows, he shied away from my embrace. Looking around with wide eyes, he seemed lost, like he didn't know where he was. With his breath still quick and his body still quivering, he swallowed over and over.

I reached out and cupped his cheek, forcing his gaze to mine. His confused eyes narrowed. "Atlee?"

I nodded, scooting closer to him. "Yeah, it's me. You're okay. It was just a dream, Newt."

His rigid posture slumped back and he closed his eyes and hung his head. "Just a dream," he muttered. My heart cracked a little watching his face. They were more like memories. I wasn't sure which bad memory Newt had been reliving, but I knew it had terrified him.

Inhaling slowly, he took a couple of deep breaths. When he was calmer, he peeked back up at me. Running a trembling hand across his mouth, he shook his head. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

Swallowing the emotion in my throat, I flung my arms around his. His arms loosely came around me and I could still feel his heart surging as adrenaline coursed through him. "It's okay." Kissing his cheek, I gave him a few moments to collect himself. When he settled back down to the pillows, his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose like he had a headache, I propped myself up on his chest. "You want to talk about it?"

Bringing my hands up to his temples, I pressed my thumbs into the soft spots, taking over his headache reducing massage. He closed his eyes and relaxed into my touch, "it was nothing…just a dream."

I bit my lip to stop my sigh. He doesn't need me bugging on him right now, if he doesn't want to tell me, then it's okay, he doesn't need it right now. But I couldn't help but to gain curiosity.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" I whispered, kissing his jaw.

He stirred, inhaling deep. Opening his eyes, he gently pushed me off of him and rolled me to my side. Pressing his body into mine, his no longer shaking, he cupped my cheek and tilted my head up. Attaching his warm lips to my neck, he murmured, "Yes, I'm done with talking."

My heart picked up its pace as his hand left my cheek to run down my side. I knew he was diverting his mind with my body. I knew it, yet I couldn't seem to stop him from doing it. He pushed me to my back, leaning over me as his lips worked their way down my throat. My fingers automatically locked into that marvelous hair.

My breath was embarrassingly fast as his hand dug into my hip and it was driving me crazy, shutting my mind off.

A deep sound of satisfaction rising up his throat, he seemed just as pleased being the one giving the pleasure as I was receiving it. As his teeth lightly dragged across my neck; I arched my back and ran my hands over my face and through my hair.

"Oh God."

I groaned and found his mouth, not even caring anymore, he kissed me back just as fiercely as I kissed him.I moaned, clutching his hair.

I could feel him grinning as he placed kisses along my skin, but then he settled himself between my legs. Then he did…nothing, nothing but continue to kiss me.

It was torture. Pure, blissful torture. Having him so close sent my body into overdrive. I was practically clawing at his back, squirming underneath him, doing anything I could to move him into position. I couldn't, though. He held himself against me, but perfectly out of reach. It drove me crazy.

And my reaction drove him crazy. His breath was fast, his lips frantic. He groaned as his fingers explored my body. He moaned my name as he dropped his head to rest in the crook of my neck.

"God, I need you," he breathed in my ear. I started to feel like he meant more than just for a physical release, but he adjusted his hips and plunged right into me, and I wondered nothing more about it.

My hand fell away as he sunk in deep. Then we started moving together, our lips searched the other's. He quickly brought me right to the brink, my cries more frantic. It was an aching torture that made me dig into his backside.

Holy hell.

With his head buried in my shoulder again, he groaned. I instantly clenched around him.

He cried out as I squeezed around him and I felt him. After a few final thrusts, he stopped moving, breathing heavily.

Feeling lightheaded, I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his head. When our breaths had stabilized and our bodies cooled to normal.

"I love you." He whispered all of a sudden.

I scooted to get closer to him, "I love you too."

"God, I'm bloody going to miss you." He said.

There was a long pause between us. I couldn't bring up the memories, or the dream, I needed to hold myself back on this. Instead, I just sighed and smiled, "I'll miss you, more than you'll ever know."

Newt just smiled at me and gave me a soft peck on my forehead.

And then when I felt him drifting to sleep, I couldn't help but to wonder, how much I'll miss him, how many things he would have to go through alone, how I would never be able to feel the warmth of him again.

But I'm doing this.

I'm doing this for him, and he's all that I ever cared for.


	24. Important Extra Addition!

_Hey, I am sorry for not updating. But I am not continuing this story anymore, instead I am making a new one! Stay tuned!_

_Still, it would be a Newt/OC and since Atlee is not going to be continued anymore, it would end there and just imagine whatever you like for the ending._

**But, since you won't know the end of it, I might as well tell you:**

But Newt was never going to die in Sweet Turning Sour, instead, Atlee will. Atlee was never a real person, she was a reincarnation of her real self, meanwhile her real self is in a coma but her brain is still functioning so WICKED puts her in her own reincarnation so she thinks she is still alive.

It made sense, since Atlee didn't get pregnant because she can't since it's just a reincarnation made by technology.

So, the reason why Rat Man calls her Atlaya is that, Rat Man was her father.

YEAY BOOM WHATEVER HATE ME WHATEVER BUT they actually had some good back story to it!

And, also, Atlee used to have a sister right? And, it is Sonya, they are not really different, they are one year apart, but if you took a glance at them they would almost look like twins.

They live in an isolated mansion near the woods by a lake, that is why her name is Atlee, instead of her real name Atlaya. Atlee is "someone who lives near the woods"

Her sister was dropped to Group B first, but then Atlee was told to help the WICKED in group A in the form of her reincarnation, everything was just made up like a false memory to her, but some are real.

So, in the death cure phase of the story, the part where Atlee dies instead of Newt because I love him so much I could die and all so yes.

Atlee's reincarnation was not immune, but her real self was, so, she agreed to accept the pain of having to be tested, to be a testing subject, and to have the Flare for Newt, but she was getting worse by the minute. This of course wasn't Rat Man's plan, because Rat Man doesn't know that this is her reincarnation, some of the team in WICKED are on it, but some doesn't know about Atlee.

But then when she started acting up, she was up in an isolated room, but instead of giving her medication, her own father demanded more tests for the cure, she went crazy and then she sliced her own eye.

Yes, her own eye, she ripped her own hair, so it's completely short, jaggy, bald on the side or whatever, messy hair and all.

But then the torture stopped.

That is when the other Gladers came, and that's when she meets Newt again after all this time.

But because of the system's protocol, whenever the headquarters is in danger, the isolation chamber would lock itself with no way out until the alarm stopped.

They couldn't do anything, but then when one of the bombs turned on, and blown one of the side of the headquarters.

Something happened.

The oxygen level dropped, there was almost none in the isolation chamber, and then there was none.

Newt watched Atlee die suffocating, gaping for air, eyes red and wide, she died on spot, a long and terrible death that would scar Newt.

But forcefully Newt was taken away, and they ran to Paradise, even though it wasn't his choice, he kept on going, leaving her behind.

And yes, when he arrived in Paradise, he never saw Atlee again, he didn't tell Sonya about Atlee.

But, what about Atlee's real self?

She did feel the pain of her dying, and then she went back to her coma self, no one is there to wake her up, so she is still sleeping.

Somewhere in the headquarters, with no one left alive from WICKED to know where she is or safe her.

Or is there someone who could?


End file.
